Sonámbula
by Alink2Gem
Summary: Ladybug estaba durmiendo. Adrien cerró los ojos fuertemente, seguro de que aún estaba medio dormido y alucinando, y volvió a abrirlos. Ladybug seguía ahí, en su cama. Ladybug era sonámbula, acababa en la cama del modelo Adrien Agreste... y Adrien haría cualquier cosa por ella.
1. El despertar

Ladybug estaba durmiendo.

Ladybug, la superheroína que salvaba París luchando contra los Akumas, estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Adrien cerró los ojos fuertemente, seguro de que aún estaba medio dormido y alucinando, y volvió a abrirlos. Ladybug seguía ahí. Su suave respiración le golpeaba la cara con suavidad, un aliento fresco. El calor que desprendía era notable comparado con las temperaturas que el invierno había dejado en su cuarto.

Adrien se incorporó de golpe en la cama, mirando atónito a la chica acostada en su cama, sin tener claro del todo qué estaba ocurriendo. "No puede ser, estás soñando. Es lo más surreal que ha sucedido hasta ahora, tiene que ser un sueño. Es media noche y hay poca luz, seguro que estoy teniendo visiones." Se pellizcó el brazo suavemente, y ese dolor era lo más real que notó desde que abrió los ojos esa noche.

Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de ella. De sus ojos cerrados bajo la máscara. De su ajustado traje que poco hacía para protegerla de ese frío invernal, acurrucada sobre sí misma. No se dio cuenta de que quería sentir si era real o una alucinación muy viva y tuvo que retirar su mano, antes de tocarla.

Real o no, no se atrevía a despertarla y terminar aquel sueño.

Miles de preguntas asaltaron su cabeza, y a ninguna de ellas le vino ninguna respuesta, sino un sonrojo brutal. ¡Ladybug, la chica de la que estaba enamorado hasta la médula, dormía en su cama!

¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cama?

¿Porqué estaba en su cama, para empezar?

¿Y qué hacía durmiendo?

Cuantas más dudas llegaban a él, más difícil le resultaba respirar. Estaba mareándose del esfuerzo que le suponía no respirar tan fuerte, no queriendo que se despertara o desapareciera. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de poner orden a todas ellas y siendo cada vez más difícil.

¿Qué pasó anoche y porqué no lo recordaba?

La noche anterior se acostó tranquilamente, dejando de lado su pijama (le molestaba cuando se movía durante el sueño), y estaba completamente seguro de que ahí, a su lado, no había nadie cuando Morfeo le llamó. Lo recordaba tan bien como la palma de su mano.

¿Acaso sabía que él era Chat? Las veces que él había hablado con ella como Adrien fueron escasas, además, no tenía sentido. Chat Noir nunca conseguía nada.

¿Y Plagg?

Aquello fue lo que consiguió que mirara por fin a otro lugar, buscando frenéticamente por toda la habitación con los ojos al pequeño kwami.

¿Lo habría visto Ladybug cuando llegó? ¿Se habría escondido? Sus ojos se clavaron por un segundo en las estrellas. Dejó la ventana abierta cuando regresó del último akuma, no había duda. Ladybug habría entrado por ahí.

Plagg había estado durmiendo en su regazo. El único sitio donde no había mirado después de examinar la habitación. Despertó al escuchar a Adrien hiperventilando, y tampoco podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. -¿Adrien, estoy viendo lo mismo que tu?- dijo el pequeño gato volador, subiendo sobre la mata de pelo desordenado por la almohada.

Al menos, la visión no era solo suya. Adrien, menos confuso y cada vez más aterrado, respiraba más despacio pero comenzó a temblar de la sorpresa que estaba viviendo. Susurró -Plagg... creía que me había vuelto loco.

Ladybug se movió. Adrien estaba paralizado, pero por suerte Plagg no estaba tan loco como para dejarse ver. Le hubieran visto ya o no. Rápidamente se escondió tras la almohada.

-Mmmh... dormir un poco más...- musitó Ladybug, frotándose contra la almohada y las sábanas de una forma que a Adrien por poco le provoca un infarto. De su boca escapó un jadeo incrédulo.

Aquel sonido, la hizo tomar un poco de coherencia con el exterior. Apretó los ojos para no abandonar el mundo de la inconsciencia, pero era difícil con aquel ruido tan poco común en su habitación. Si se esforzaba en entender lo que había cerca, juraría que había alguien respirando junto a ella.

Pero eso era absurdo.

-¿...Ladybug?- escuchó un susurro grave.

Su madre no hablaba con esa voz.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Adrien.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo.

Adrien sin camisa.

-¡AAAAAAH!

Ladybug gritó violentamente, y se cayó de la cama al suelo. Adrien siguió su mirada, alarmado. Aquel grito rompió el silencio de la noche, haciendo eco en la amplia habitación, y se cubrió con la sábana lo más rápido que pudo, hasta el cuello.

La había asustado o la había incomodado. Lo veía en su cara completamente avergonzada, y sintió vergüenza de que le viera sin ropa. El sonrojo que lograba ver bajo la máscara seguro que era menor que el suyo propio. Notaba un latido furioso en sus mejillas.

Ladybug dejó de gritar desde el suelo. -¿P-p-p-ero qué... Adrien? ¿Qué...?-

Ladybug parecía completamente confundida, ojeándo frenéticamente su habitación con la tenue luz que entraba del exterior. Como notando por primera vez que no estaba donde creía estar.

Adrien estaba completamente mudo, sujetándo las sábanas para no flashear más partes de su cuerpo a la chica e incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.

Cuando Ladybug volvió a posar sus ojos azules sobre el chico, supo que nada tenía sentido. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, y había despertado junto Adrien, en su cama, medio desnudo, de la forma más extraña posible, dejándole atónito. La mortificación y la vergüenza la invadieron.

Así que huyó.

Adrien parpadeó, incrédulo.

Ladybug había despertado en su cama, gritó confusa, y saltó por la ventana en menos de quince segundos.

Se había ido.

Adrien se levantó corriendo, olvidándose de las sábanas y de Plagg. Se asomó a la ventana y una brisa de aire fresco que erizó su piel. Intentó localizar a Ladybug en la noche, pero no la veía. Había salido disparada.

¿Cómo había acabado Ladybug en su cama?

* * *

-¡Siento mucho llegar tarde! ¡Eh... el coche ha pinchado una rueda!- dijo Adrien en la puerta del aula.

Era una mentira podrida: no había podido dormir en absoluto. De hecho, cuando el sueño al fin le llamó de puro cansancio, era la hora de salir al instituto. Tendría que haber estado completamente vestido y haber desayunado. La forma en que Nathalie le había sacado de la cama esa mañana había sido bochornosa.

Casi tanto como el motivo por el que no consiguió pegar ojo.

La profesora Bustier le miró severamente. -Adrien, puedes pasar, pero que no se repita.

Se sentó al lado de Nino, que le susurró cuando la profesora se puso de nuevo a explicar -Tio, tienes una cara horrible.

Adrien le miró con cara de haber mordido una cebolla. -Ha sido una noche larga.

Y rara. Pero no podía contarle los detalles.

...¿O sí podía? Le había pasado a Adrien, no a Chat Noir. Quizá...

-Por lo menos estás mejor que Marinette. Ella no puede abrir los ojos.

Adrien miró por el rabillo del ojo el pupitre de atrás. No podía verla, había un libro en vertical delante de la chica en cuestión.

Alya le vió curiosear y se inclinó hacia delante para confesarle -Marinette no ha logrado dormir bien en toda la semana. He puesto su libro así para que Bustier no vea que está completamente KO.

El chico se compadeció de ella. No le deseaba a nadie perder el sueño. Tal y como estaban las cosas, él mismo tendría que cubrirse para dormir en clase.

* * *

-Plagg, creo que no voy a poder dormir.- refunfuñó Adrien. Llevaba horas en su cuarto. Había trepado el muro, lanzado unas canastas, navegado por internet... Había incluso intentado leer uno de sus muchos libros, pero no lograba concentrarse en la lectura, y por más que se mantuviera activo, no lograba cansarse y el sueño no venía. No podía sino darle vueltas una y otra vez a la situación tan surrealista que vivió el día anterior.

-¿Vas a esperar a tu amorcito? ¡Yo ya estoy con el mío!- preguntó el Kwami en la mesa, abrazando un pedazo de Camembert.

-¡Va en serio, es medianoche y aún sigo pensando en cómo pasó lo que pasó anoche!- gritó Adrien, tirado en el sofá. Sabía que el sueño no iba a venir, y menos si no dejaba de darle vueltas. -Ella no sabía dónde estaba cuando despertó. Es lo único que tengo claro.- dijo a Plagg.

-Vaya sorpresa. Mira, ella dormía tan tranquila, pero tu tampoco estabas muy lúcido. Volviendote loco…- musitó Plag, cruzando los brazos. -Pero es lo que tiene despertarse. Que sepas que yo tampoco esperaba a nadie más en esta habitación... Aunque no es la primera vez que ha estado aquí. A lo mejor sabe tu secreto, que eres su compañero Chat Noir.

Adrien negó con la cabeza, intentando callar esa vocecita que decía que era posible. Que ella lo sabía y había ido a buscarle para hablar con él. -Plagg... solo ha estado aquí un par de veces, y todas han sido por culpa de Hawkm...- Adrien calló de repente.

-¿Qué pasa Adrien, te ha comido la lengua el ga...?- silenció Plagg sus propias palabras al notar lo que había llamado la atención del chico.

Ladybug había vuelto.

Había entrado por la ventana en completo silencio, cayendo sobre el suelo con una gracia espeluznante, sin hacer el menor ruido. La cuerda del yoyo se retrajo en un instante del exterior.

-Ladybug...- susurró Adrien, con la mirada clavada en la chica.

Ladybug se levantó de la posición en la que había entrado, y entonces y solo entonces, pudo notar Adrien algo que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Ladybug tenía los ojos cerrados.

La chica se adentró en la habitación, ignorando completamente la presencia del chico y al kwami. Avanzaba lentamente, con pasos seguros y silenciosos, hacia la puerta que conectaba la habitación con el resto de la casa.

Se detuvo a un metro de la puerta. Y ahí se quedó, de pie. Con el yoyo fuertemente apretado en la mano y los ojos cerrados en la expresión más tranquila y serena que jamás podría tener en la cara.

Era una visión espeluznante, que tenía a Adrien agazapado tras el sofá, con la misma sorpresa e incredulidad que tenía la noche anterior.

No solo no era un sueño, sino que la chica estaba aquí otra vez. Y lo peor, es que ahora sabía exactamente porqué ella no sabía dónde estaba.

Había masticado mucho la posibilidad de que ella hubiera venido a decirle algo y que por algún motivo se hubiera quedado dormida. No que hubiera llegado ya durmiendo.

Jamás hubiera imaginado esto.

-Ha vuelto...- Susurró Plagg sin creérselo.

-¡Shhh, Plagg, escóndete!- indicó Adrien al kwami con las manos, sin apartar la vista. Aunque daba igual, porque Ladybug no hubiera notado al kwami aunque brillara como una bola de discoteca. Plagg subió a la parte superior y puso un cojín entre los libros de la estantería para curiosear lo que estaba pasando.

Nunca había visto algo así.

La mente de Adrien estaba trabajando rápidamente. De acuerdo, los akumas más recientes hubieran atacado en esta casa: Simon dice, Volpina, Collector... Demonios, incluso Pire Noel estuvo cerca de su casa y hablando con él, aunque la situación fuese un gran malentendido. Pero no esperaba, bajo ningún motivo, que Ladybug estuviera guardando la puerta.

Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo. A cualquiera, podría parecerle que la chica andaba dormida y punto, pero Adrien podía ver en su postura con una claridad pasmosa y la luz de la habitación que la chica estaba en guardia y preparada para atacar a quienquiera que osara entrar por esa puerta. La puerta del chico por el que hace pocos días había estado a punto de entregar su Miraculous.

Adrien sintió su rostro arder, halagado de una forma muy extraña. Ella, definitivamente, no sabía que él no necesitaba que le defendiera en absoluto. Al menos no en su propia casa. Es imposible que hubiera notado que él era Chat si le estaba protegiendo de esta forma.

Pasaban los minutos, y Adrien se acercó poco a poco a Ladybug. Despertar a alguien que se mueve mientras duerme, había leído que no era una buena idea. Podía entrar en shock. Y ya era bastante extraño que la chica acabase en su habitación sin que ella lo supiera.

Tras el susto que recibió el día anterior, Adrien daría lo que fuera porque sus ojos azules no estuvieran tan confusos y asustados cuando los abriera de nuevo.

Sinceramente, no sabía que esperar.

A lo mejor podía acercarla a la cama o al sofá. A un sitio más cómodo, donde pudiera descansar. Su cara estaba tranquila, pero Adrien sabía que su cuerpo estaba tenso como la cuerda de un piano, a punto de romperse de la presión. Lo veía en la mano que apretaba el yoyo, en sus pies separados el espacio justo para saltar y en la espalda curvada lista para esquivar.

Adrien se detuvo a la distancia justa para evitar tocarla, reflexionando de nuevo. Con los ojos cerrados y durmiendo, ella podría no reconocerle, y atacarle si intentaba moverla.

Y eso, definitivamente, podía doler mucho. Sabía de primera mano lo fuerte que golpeaba Ladybug.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que pensar mucho. Ladybug parecía satisfecha al fin, y abandonó la atención que había tenido en la puerta para moverse de nuevo. Adrien se congeló, no sabiendo qué esperar.

Hasta que la vio moverse hacia la cama, en el mismo lado que el dia anterior, y tumbarse sobre ella sin ninguna preocupación.

Adrien parpadeó confuso, pero nuevamente se sonrojó. Al parecer, a Ladybug le gustaba su cama, porque se estaba acurrucando con demasiado mimo contra su almohada, y empezaba a murmurar algo.

La curiosidad le picó. Se acercó para escucharla, pero ya no decía nada. Solo...

Respiraba tranquila. Durmiendo completamente libre.

-Ya sabemos cómo llegó tu polizón, Adrien.- escuchó a Plagg entre los libros. Adrien le lanzó una mirada sucia que le hizo callar de golpe.

Volvió la mirada a Ladybug. Acurrucada sobre sí misma, igual que anoche.

Adrien se movió tan rápido que era difícil saber que iba a hacer primero, pero finalmente cerró la ventana, para evitar que entrara más frío invernal. A continuación sacó del armario una manta y la puso cuidadosamente sobre Ladybug.

La chica, cubierta, empezó a acomodarse más libremente sobre la cama, agradeciendo el calor añadido con un suspiro. Adrien perdió la respiración sólo de escucharla.

Ahora sí que sabía que le sería imposible dormir.

* * *

La luz del día iluminaba vagamente su rostro, sacándola del mundo de los sueños. Ladybug estaba despertando. Adrien estaba preparado esta vez.

O eso pensaba.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, casi gritó aterrada de nuevo. Aquel techo no era el suyo.

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, moviéndose tan rápidamente que tembló el soporte de la misma. -No puede ser... otra vez...- espetó incrédula. Había intentado convencerse de que había tenido el sueño más extraño del mundo. Era la única forma en la que logró conciliar compartir la clase con Adrien la mañana anterior, pero por la cara del chico, supo de inmediato que no era un sueño.

Intentó convencerse de que sólo había sucedido una vez y no tendría porqué volver a incomodarle, y sin embargo, estaba de nuevo en una cama que no era la suya.

Casi no se atrevió a mirar a su lado para verificar que el chico estaba allí. Casi.

Pero allí estaba.

-Bu...buenos días... Ladybug.- saludó Adrien, con una sonrisa tímida. Al contrario que el día anterior, estaba completamente vestido, peinado y preparado para el día.

Seguía siendo igualmente una situación embarazosa.

-¡Traigo el desayuno!- aclamó Adrien, mostrándole una bandeja con frutas, leche, cereales, zumos y tostadas. -Eh... no... no se lo que te gusta, así que... he traido de todo un poco.

Ladybug no podía creerlo.

Se sentía fatal.

Ocupó su cama sin su permiso, invadió su privacidad, le había visto prácticamente desnudo, y no solo no se lo reprocha sino que el chico es tan amable como para no mencionarlo y ofrecer comida.

-Adrien…- logró decir la chica con un hilo de voz. -Lo siento mucho... yo... no hacía falta que... ya me voy. -Ladybug saltó de la cama, lista para desaparecer de nuevo.

-¿Que...?- los nervios atacaron de repente al muchacho, haciendo que casi tirase la comida sobre la cama. La dejó lo más rápido que pudo, sabiendo que no sería tan rápido como para evitar que se fuera, intentó llamarla. -¡Ladybug, espera un momento! ¡Por favor!

La chica se detuvo justo tras abrir la ventana para salir, apoyada en el cristal. Ya era mala educación ocupar su espacio, pero salir corriendo tampoco estaba bien. Le debía una explicación, o, como mínimo, una disculpa.

Y por desgracia, tendría que ser solo una disculpa, porque... ¿Qué podría decirle? "Adrien, siento mucho no saber cómo rayos he acabado las últimas dos noches durmiendo en tu cama."

Por suerte no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, porque Adrien, aliviado de notar que se había detenido, decidió decirle en un momento todo lo que tenía pensado decirle desayunando. -Eres... eres sonámbula. Anoche entraste durmiendo por mi ventana y... Ladybug, es peligroso, y se que eso es algo que no se puede controlar, ¡así que por favor, antes de dormir por la noche ven aquí!- terminó hablando a toda velocidad.

Ladybug se volteó en la ventana, procesando lo que acababa de oir y cada vez más roja. -¿...Sonámbula?

Adrien asintió lentamente, reflejando el sonrojo de la cara de la chica en el suyo propio. Ojalá, rezaba, estuviera considerando su petición. Por raro que fuera compartir cama. Siempre podría dormir en el sofá. Estaba realmente preocupado.

-Ladybug... viniste con los ojos cerrados. Si vas a acabar durmiendo aquí, preferiría que... A mi no me molesta, si eso te preocupa. Mi cama es enorme, caben tres personas o más, seguro. No es ningun problema. Me gustaría que durmieras tranquila, y no viajando sonámbula por Paris...- dijo, terminando con todo el valor que había reunido para proponerle aquello, y mirando tímidamente a un rincón de su propia habitación. -Me preocupa que un día te hagas daño. Solo ha pasado dos veces... Pero...

Aquí terminó completamente su valentía. No se atrevía a decir nada más. Cerró los ojos, esperando ansioso una respuesta.

Ladybug estaba en silencio.

El corazón de Adrien comenzó a martillear contra su pecho. Ella le iba a decir que no. Cada segundo que pasaba en ese silencio se lo confirmaba. Dormir junto a alguien era algo muy íntimo. ¿Porqué iba a querer compartir una cama con nadie? Aunque ella no pudiera controlar lo que hace, él le acababa de proponer básicamente que durmieran juntos.

Aquello le hizo mirarla de nuevo, sabiendo que no había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera muerta de vergüenza, y vomitar rápidamente sus más recientes pensamientos -¡N-n-no es ninguna cosa rara! ¡No pienses que quiero... eres increíble y...! ¡Solo dormir, lo juro! ¡La cama es enorme y... por favor!

Solo entonces Adrien pudo notar porqué Ladybug no había dicho nada.

Lo estaba intentando. Ladybug estaba seriamente tratando de responder, pero su boca se abría y cerraba sin emitir sonidos.

Así que al notar la mirada de Adrien en ella, ansiosa y llena de preocupación, logró recobrar la compostura y lo único que pudo decir fue -Gracias...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Fecha: 21/11/17. Volví a leer este capítulo... y lo he reescrito. Al leerlo, me he dado cuenta de que escribí los verbos alternando presente y pasado y me sentía al leerlo como si estuviera viajando en el tiempo. Horrible. Un verbo pase, pero... ¿la mitad? A mi la gramática me pierde... Se nota que la primera vez que lo redacté había vuelto de una fiesta y aún estaba algo borracha.


	2. La incertidumbre

–Adrien, relájate.

–¡No puedo, Plagg!– gritó el chico, pasando la brocha con base de maquillaje por su rostro.

No podrían decir que no se había esforzado.

Había cambiado las sábanas por unas frescas y limpias (lo podrían haber hecho las chicas de la limpieza, pero quería escoger él mismo el color). Se había duchado y se había puesto el pijama más decente que tenía. Se había lavado los dientes dos veces, se había afeitado, usado colonia, había revisado sus uñas, sus cejas, los pelos de la nariz, la cera de los oídos...

Buscaba eliminar cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle una mala impresión, y como se había visto al espejo que parecía algo cansado, estaba maquillándose como si fuera a una de sus sesiones de fotos.

–La has invitado a dormir, y eso es lo que va a hacer.- dijo Plagg, con su forma simple de ver el mundo. -¿Y sabes como duerme la gente? ¡Con la luz apagada!– gruñó, en un tono que decía "le estás dando demasiadas vueltas, no se para qué te maquillas si no lo va a ver".

Adrien le ignoró y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

No esperaba conquistarla con su cara. No consideraba a Ladybug superficial, en absoluto. Pero era modelo. Un modelo bien parecido, y de eso era bien consciente. Si podía aprovechar que era atractivo, le iba a sacar el máximo partido. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que Ladybug se fijase en él.

Ya se había declarado como Chat Noir, y ella le había dejado bien claro que él era solo un amigo... Bueno, y que había un chico. Pero que haya un chico puede significar muchas cosas, y francamente, Adrien esperaba ser la mejor opción de todas. Si las bromas, las frases para ligar y el cuero de Chat Noir no funcionaban, ahora podía ser él mismo. Ser Adrien, el modelo estudiante simpático y amable.

Adrien lanzó la brocha y empezó a dar pasos por toda la habitación, como si caminando pudiera invocarla. Tampoco le había dicho una hora exacta, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no lo hubiera pensado mejor y la chica se quedase en su casa.

Como leyéndole la mente, escuchó –Ya te ha dicho que sí, así que no te preocupes. Seguro que vendrá.– dijo Plagg, decidido a irse a dormir de inmediato a su nuevo "nido" en la estantería.

Se escondió justo a tiempo.

Ladybug llegó, apoyada en el marco de la ventana pero aún sin entrar del todo. Adrien se giró al escucharla.

Tenía los ojos abiertos. Esos ojos azules de pestañas infinitas.

Suspiró de alivio al notar que había venido despierta. Toda la energía nerviosa que le recorría se había esfumado, dejándole con la sensación de que no tenía fuerza en ninguno de sus miembros. Estaba tan relajado que se preguntó cómo sus piernas le sostenían de pié. Sonrió. –Pasa, por favor.

Ladybug asintió lentamente y puso al fin los pies dentro. Adrien pulsó el botón del mando y la ventana se cerró, sobresaltando a la chica, así que Adrien explicó –...es que de madrugada hace frio.

Ladybug asintió nuevamente. A los ojos del chico, ella quería estar en cualquier lugar menos en aquel, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

Adrien solo ahora notó que la chica parecía estar escondiendo algo tras ella, ocultándolo de su vista. Curioso, pero preocupado porque ella aún no había dicho una sola palabra y ahora le estaba esquivando la mirada de nuevo, preguntó –¿Sucede algo? ¿...lo has pensado mejor y... y prefieres irte?

Como un resorte, la chica dió un bote –¡NO!– exclamó, sacando de su escondite aquello que llevaba: una bolsa. –Es que... esto es para ti. Por las molestias. Es decir... me estoy adueñando de... de tu c-c-c-cama- terminó, dándosela a Adrien.

Abrumado, aceptó la bolsa con un sonrojo, y cuando vió el contenido, la mayor sonrisa que tenía iluminó la habitación.

Eran croissants, muffins y varias piezas de bollería y pastelería.

–Gracias, pero no tenías que haberte molestado.– dijo, sacando un muffin de chocolate. Dudó un segundo antes de masticar, porque acababa de lavarse los dientes, y unos dientes marrones no son bonitos, pero le dió un gran bocado: rechazar algo de ella era impensable.

–Es lo menos que podía hacer. Yo... ayer me sorprendiste, pero te agradezco mucho que me dejes quedarme.– dijo Ladybug, sonriendo de vuelta al chico. –Quizá me he pasado un poco con el azúcar, o la mezcla ha estado poco tiempo en el horno, pero espero que estén buenos.

La sonrisa desapareció de Adrien para dejar paso a una profunda admiración. Tenía las mejillas llenas de chocolate –Espera, ¿los has hecho tú misma?

Ladybug asintió nuevamente, falta de palabras. Adrien se sentía feliz de haber tenido un regalo tan personal. Si su vida acabase en ese mismo instante, habría valido la pena.

Ahora sabía algo más de Ladybug: es una muy buena pastelera.

Y bastante más reservada que cuando luchaba con akumas, si el nerviosismo que notaba salir de ella era indicativo de ello. Quizá ella era tan insegura como él sin la máscara.

Sacó otro dulce y se lo ofreció. –Están buenísimos, ¿quieres?

Negó con la cabeza, pero contenta de saber que le gustaron le aseguró –Son para ti. Disfruta.

Adrien no quería ser egoísta, así que guardó los dulces. –Quiero compartirlos contigo, son muchos... mejor los guardo para desayunar.– dijo sonriendo.

Pero esa sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a temblar por los bordes. Ladybug le estaba mirando fijamente, como si hubiera algo extraño en él, y se llevó una mano a la cara, preocupado de haberse manchado demasiado con chocolate.

–¿Vas a dormir maquillado?

La vergüenza le golpeó las mejillas.

Era una pregunta obvia. Algo que él tenía que haber pensado. –Uh... yo... no...– susurró, sintiéndose estúpido. Genial, se había pasado intentando causar una buena impresión y había hecho el ridículo. No era de extrañar que a ella le pareciese raro.

Nadie duerme con maquillaje puesto en la cara.

–Voy a quitármelo.– indica Adrien, caminando hacia el baño con sus piernas a las que desde hace rato les faltaba fuerza. –Ahora vuelvo.

* * *

Tras un rato considerable de frotar con toalllitas desmaquillantes, Adrien volvía a ver ojeras en el espejo, y el sonrojo avergonzado que la base lograba ocultar.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba un par de minutos en privado, no se atrevía a volver a la habitación. La chica de sus sueños, Ladybug, había venido a dormir junto a él.

Cuando notó que estaba hiperventilando, intentó controlar su respiración. No podía entrar a su habitación como si tuviese un ataque de pánico... Pero seguía siendo difícil: por una parte quería salir corriendo y abrazarla para no soltarla nunca, y otra parte de él estaba tan nerviosa y aterrada que solo deseaba huir bien lejos para calmar esos latidos que tarde o temprano lo iban a matar.

Además, si la abrazaba, podía crear una nueva situación incómoda para los dos. Una peor que la de dormir tan cerca.

Una vez más calmado, suspiró y se susurró a sí mismo para darse valor. –Tranquilizate... Ha venido y está a salvo, hoy va a dormir tranquila. Es... como una fiesta de pijamas. Como una de esas fiestas de pijamas a las que nunca has podido ir... No se va a ir...

Pero ni bien había terminado de susurrarse a sí mismo estas palabras, un escalofrío le atravesó.

Nada le aseguraba que la chica no se levantara nuevamente mientras dormía y se marchara a otra parte. Con esta duda, decidió tener un ojo en su compañera. ¿Y si se marchaba a la cama de otra persona? ¿Y si atacaba a alguien? Tenía que protegerla.

Quería protegerla. Siempre la protegería.

Con esta nueva determinación, volvió a la habitación.

Se encontró con Ladybug de pie junto a la cama, indecisa. Como si hubiera un muro entre ella y el mueble en cuestión.

Y de golpe recordó que él no era el único que encontraba un poco violenta la situación. Que dos personas de género opuesto compartan la cama no es algo habitual, después de todo.

–Adelante, es muy cómoda.– le invitó Adrien, decidiendo que de alguna forma tenía que romper el hielo, recostándose en su lado de siempre en el colchón. –Es tan cómoda que te duermes en ella sin querer.

Aún de pie, Ladybug le lanzó una mirada incrédula. "Bravo, Adrien." se recriminó, encogiéndose abochornado por su metedura de pata, pero antes de poder disculparse, Ladybug se estaba riendo.

Entre risas, ella continuó –Caigo rendida en ella, desde luego. Aun no tengo muy claro cómo.– y se metió despacio entre las sábanas. –¿Estás seguro de que puedo dormir aquí? ¿No te molesta?

Adrien sonrió desde su lado, evitando todas las imágenes que quería tener sobre esa chica y él en su cama juntos. –En absoluto. Ya te dije que mi cama es enorme. Es más seguro que vengas directamente a que lo hagas sin darte cuenta. Es...– su cara cambió para hablarle en un tono más solemne –Es... extraño, o quizá te lo parezca por parte de... una persona normal y corriente,– dijo, mordiéndose la lengua para no confesarle que él era Chat y que siempre iba a estar ahí para lo que ella necesitara. –pero me preocupa mucho que la superheroína de París pueda tener un accidente. Así que tranquila, porque mientras duermas bien, seremos dos personas más en esta habitación los que dormiremos tranquilos. ¿De acuerdo?

–De... de acuerdo– dijo Ladybug sonriendo. Parecía conmovida por sus palabras. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

Adrien carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, y así esquivar aquellos ojos hipnóticos. Estiró el brazo para apagar la luz.

Con la luz apagada, todo parecía más silencioso. Y mucho más íntimo, pero por algún motivo no parecía una situación tan violenta e incómoda como antes. Al parecer, hablar había sido la clave para romper la tensión.

Quizá si seguía hablando, nunca habría tensión entre ellos.

Sintió el peso de la cama moverse. Ladybug se había tumbado sobre la almohada. No se atrevía a tumbarse mirándola (podría estar mirándole a él, y aquello le hizo sentirse tímido), así que se recostó boca arriba.

Dejó que pasara el tiempo, pero no lograba dormir. Solo escuchaba la tranquila respiración de su acompañante. Era algo distinto. No había dormido con nadie desde que su madre desapareció.

Estaba compartiendo la cama con Ladybug. Aunque solo fuera dormir, Adrien no podía sacarse de la cabeza que aquella chica increible estaba a su lado. Era todo un poco... surreal. Como si estuviese viviendo un sueño.

Sentía que aún había algo, una cosa que tenía que sacarse del pecho.

–Ladybug...– la llamó.

A los pocos segundos tuvo respuesta. –Dime Adrien.

Sonaba tan despierta como él.

–Gracias por venir.

No era eso. No eran esas las palabras.

–...Gracias por invitarme.– respondió la chica.

Ahora, este era el momento.

–¿...tienes alguna idea de porqué vienes aquí?

No, tampoco era eso. Saberlo ayudaría mucho, pero no era eso, maldición.

Silencio fue la respuesta. Un silencio largo.

–...Olvídalo Ladybug. No he preguntado.

Puede que no lo supiera. Puede que se hubiera dormido. Puede que fuera algo privado. En cualquier caso, no tenía que haber preguntado eso. Quería decir "buenas noches".

A los pocos segundos, notó de nuevo moverse la cama. Ladybug se había movido, y ahora sí que notaba su mirada clavada en él.

–Tengo... tengo una teoría.– dijo la chica. –De hecho, hoy no he dejado de pensar en ello... ¿Recuerdas a Volpina?

La mención de esa chica le hizo girarse bruscamente en la cama para encarar a Ladybug. –¿...Lila?– preguntó inquieto. La chica italiana. Había mentido a todos, desde cosas muy pequeñas hasta los disparates más grandes. Solo estuvo en el instituto una semana, pero había dejado huella a su paso.

Ladybug asintió. –Lila. Aquel día... Creí que te había secuestrado y estabas en peligro. En uno muy grande. Tengo que agradecerle a Chat que me abriera los ojos.– recordó Ladybug, narrándole la situación.

Adrien se movió inquieto. Jamás se acostumbraría a que hablaran de él como si no hubiese estado en la escena, pero no quería interrumpirla. Sentía que le estaba contando algo muy importante. Ladybug continuó. –Lila me hizo creer que te lanzaría desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel. Chat Noir hizo que lo viera, que solo era otra de sus ilusiones, una de sus mentiras...– La voz de Ladybug se estaba quebrando, y eso hizo que todas las alarmas del chico se disparasen. –Pero yo la creí.

–¡Estoy bien, tranquila!– dijo Adrien a toda prisa. Necesitaba consolarla. Había ayudado a Ladybug en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos, desde que empezaron a luchar contra los Akumas. Pero esto era nuevo. Nunca la había escuchado al borde del llanto. –¡No me sacó de mi habitación, me escondí tan bien que tuvo que hacer una ilusión!– dijo rápidamente esta mentira.

Ladybug asíntió, tranquilizándose un poco, –Lo recuerdo... volví para asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Adrien se sonrojó. También lo recordaba. La hizo creer que estaba duchándose, ya que por poco le descubre. –Uhhh... ¿y Lila que tiene que ver con...?

El chico calló. Su mano estaba sintiendo calor.

Bajó la mirada para ver porqué.

Ladybug le había cogido la mano. La estaba sujetando suavemente. Adrien sintió su rostro arder cálidamente.

–¿Y recuerdas a Simon dice?– continuó Ladybug, dándole un apretón y haciendo que levantara de nuevo la mirada hacia ella. Parecía concentrada en no soltar la mano del chico. –Ese akuma envió... envió personas hipnotizadas a tu casa. A secuestrar a tu padre. Y tiraron las puertas, y entraron aquí... y Riposte... ¡Riposte quiso matarte igual que Volpina!

Adrien escuchaba atentamente. Empezaba a tener una idea de porqué. –Tampoco se qué hubiera hecho entonces sin Chat. Tengo mucho por lo que darle las gracias...

"No hay de que, Mylady" respondió Adrien con su corazón. –Seguro que ya lo sabe, Ladybug.– le afirmó sincero, para brindarle seguridad.

–Desde entonces tengo pesadillas.

Su voz había sonado sin vida al decir aquello. Adrien quería quitarle toda esa tristeza. Apretó la mano de la chica con fuerza, para infundirle ánimos, y Ladybug le devolvió el apretón con aún más fuerza.

–Pesadillas en las que no es una ilusión. En las que no tengo la ayuda de Chat.– continuó, con los ojos brillando desolados. –Él no está, y no se porqué no llega... y me siento sola, y siempre es demasiado tarde, y no logro llegar a tiempo, tu...– las lágrimas ya rodaban por la máscara roja, junto con sollozos. –C-c-c-c-aes de la t-t-t-orre Eiffel y... estas en el suelo, y no... no te mueves Adrien... estas... estas... No logro salvarte...

–Sh, sh, estoy aquí, tranquila.– La interrumpió Adrien con el corazón en un puño, y apartando las lágrimas con la mano libre. –Estoy aquí, contigo. Estoy bien. Me... Nos salvasteis. Chat Noir y tu, nos ayudasteis a todos: a mí, a mi padre, a París... Estamos todos a salvo, tranquila...– susurró.

No dejó de repetir suavemente palabras para tranquilizarla hasta que el llanto cesó. Era tarde, y tras llorar sus preocupaciones, Ladybug había quedado exhausta, al igual que él y el tiovivo de emociones que había tenido desde esa mañana. El suave sonido de ambas respiraciones sonaba como una nana en la noche, llamándoles al sueño.

Adrien dijo adormilado –No va a pasarme nada. Incluso vienes dormida para asegurarte de que estoy bien...– sonrió –Estoy más que a salvo contigo aquí.

Ladybug soltó el agarre que tenía en su mano. Adrien no lo permitió, y volvió a coger aquella mano que ella antes le había ofrecido. –Perdona Adrien... No tenía porqué haberte contado esto...– musitó completamente rendida al cansancio.

–Ladybug...– susurró ya con los ojos cerrados. –Si ayuda a que te sientas mejor, no te guardes estas cosas... ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí para lo que necesites contarme.

Escuchó su respuesta como a través de una niebla espesa. –De acuerdo, muchas gracias Adrien.

Y ahí recordó lo que quería decir antes.

–Dulces sueños, Ladybug...

No logró escucharlo de vuelta, porque se durmió.

* * *

Adrien abrió los ojos pesadamente. Estaba tan cansado que lograba pensar nada, pero sentía algo diferente. Como si algo se hubiera movido. Su mano estaba empezando a sentirse fria.

Mientras se preguntaba qué hora sería, y porqué se sentía tan inquieto como para despertarse en la oscuridad. Se incorporó en la cama, confuso.

Ladybug no estaba en la cama. Estaba frente a la puerta.

Adrien se levantó de golpe del colchón.

–Ladybug...– la llamó suavemente. No respondía.

"Sigue siendo sonámbula". Se lamentó Adrien. Hablar de sus preocupaciones quizá no había sido suficiente.

Adrien estaba ya demasiado cansado para pensar. Sabía que era muy probable que le golpeara sin querer o no le reconociera, pero si quería que la chica durmiera y descansara de verdad, no podía dejarla frente a la puerta con el cuerpo preparado para luchar.

Se acercó despacio, y con la delicadeza más grande que jamás tuvo, apoyó la mano en el hombro de la chica.

Ladybug giró el rostro hacia Adrien. Su cuerpo se relajó bajo su tacto, pero aún no abría los ojos.

Seguía dormida.

–Ladybug...– susurró Adrien con cautela. –Ven a dormir... es muy tarde.– pidió el chico.

La mano de Adrien bajó hasta sujetar las puntas de los dedos de su traje rojo, y tiró suavemente. Ladybug siguió sus pasos sin dudar.

Al llegar a la cama, Ladybug se tumbó al instante. Adrien suspiró, aliviado. La chica se estaba acomodando, y Adrien no quería que se resfriase. Cuando terminó de cubrirla con las sábanas, escuchó un murmullo –Yo te protejo Adrien...

El chico se quedó paralizado.

Fue para su lado de la cama, y se sentó despacio, pensativo. Y preocupadamente feliz.

¿Sería eso lo que murmuró el día anterior? ¿Acaso, acosada por malos sueños, venía a verle a él y solo a él?

¿Existía la pequeña, mínima posibilidad de que él no fuera solamente un ciudadano más para Ladybug?

Se tumbó en la cama. Dudando, decidió tomar muy despacio la mano de la chica.

¿Duraría esa situación mucho tiempo? ¿Conocería a la chica detrás de la máscara?

Ladybug apretó el agarre que él tenía sobre ella. Adrien cerró los ojos con una sonrisa pacífica.

¿Existiría un ella y él juntos?

Se perdió en el mundo de los sueños con un agradable olor a pan recién horneado abrazándole.

* * *

–Cinco minutitos más– pidió la chica cuando notó que la sacudían del hombro ligeramente, intentando separarla de la cama.

–...Por mi, duerme todo lo que necesites.– escuchó como respuesta –Pero tengo que ir al instituto, y seguro que también tienes algo que hacer... no se si será trabajar o estudiar, pero...

Ladybug dio un salto incorporándose en la cama para interrumpir aquella línea de conversación. Por las identidades secretas y esas cosas. Adrien estaba de nuevo a su lado, con una sonrisa y tendiéndole un croissant.

–¿Quieres desayunar? Tienes que probar tus creaciones.

Ladybug tomó la pieza de bollería y sonrió.

* * *

–Hola Adrien– saludó Ladybug al llegar aquella tarde a la mansión Agreste por la ventana abierta de Adrien.

El chico escondió inmediatamente algo a su espalda. Ladybug había llegado tan repentinamente que casi no le había dado tiempo. –¡Ladybug!– dijo con la voz más que aguda por la sorpresa –Eh... ¡hola! ¡Hoy vienes incluso antes!- dijo, señalando lo obvio. Por la ventana seguía entrando luz diurna.

La chica parecía extrañada por su actitud, así que respondió –Es para impedirte que te maquilles para dormir.

Adrien parecía mortificado por el recordatorio. Intentó defenderse –Es... ¡no iba a dormir maquillado! ¡Olvidé quitármelo después de una sesión de fotos!– dijo en su defensa. Ladybug le miró como si no terminara de convencerse.

Adrien no sabía, después de todo, que ella tenía su agenda estudiada de la A a la Z y sabía que aquello era obviamente mentira. Aquello la hizo avergonzarse y desviar la mirada hacia la esquina, sintiéndose horrible. Añadir una cosa más a su lista de acosadora de un famoso: no solo tenía fotos suyas por todo su cuarto, controlaba sus actividades mejor que él y hasta le había robado el móvil. Había logrado meterse en su cama.

–Uh... tengo algo para ti.– dijo Adrian, tendiéndole lo que había escondido cuando ella llegó.

Esto llamó de nuevo su atención. Los ojos de Ladybug, y sus manos, cayeron en un envoltorio de regalo medio cerrado.

–Ábrelo, venga.– pidió Adrien inquieto. Lo había envuelto a toda prisa mientras ella llegaba.

La chica examinó el paquete, mientras lo abría. –No tenías que haberte molestado.– dijo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que habría ahí dentro.

Lo primero que sacó fue un cepillo de dientes.

Ladybug clavó su mirada en el objeto, completamente confusa. –¿Eh... gracias?

Adrien negó con la cabeza. –Ven, sígueme.– dijo, tirando suavemente de su mano para que le siguiera hasta el baño.

Cuando Ladybug entró, las piezas empezaron a encajar.

Los armarios estaban abiertos, y la mitad del espacio en todos y cada uno de ellos estaba vacío.

–Si vas a venir a menudo, puedes usar libremente todo lo que hay aquí. Toallas, champú... Y te he dejado espacio para lo que necesites. Lo que quieras. Ven todas las veces que quieras. A la hora que quieras. La ventana está abierta para ti...– la invitó, y de repente recordó a Plagg –...y si no lo está, toca el cristal para que abra.

–Adrien... esto... es demasiado.– susurró Ladybug, abrumada.

–¡Y eso no es todo!– continuó Adrien, que no la había oído. Estaba igual de contento que un niño pequeño mostrando un dibujo a sus padres. La guió de nuevo a la habitación, se agachó junto a la cama y sacó una cajita de debajo.

–Aquí está. Abre.

La caja no estaba envuelta. La abrió.

Dentro habían dos piezas idénticas. Dos piezas circulares, de hilos y plumas. La pregunta estaba escrita en su cara, y Adrien respondió antes de que la hiciera. –Atrapasueños. Ya sabes, se ponen en la cama y no dejan que las pesadillas se acerquen. Así solo sueñas cosas bonitas.

Ladybug no podía controlar el temblor en su voz de la emoción. –Gracias.– dijo. Era el detalle más bonito que podía imaginar. No sabía si iba a reir o a llorar.

Adrien siempre lograría que le quisiera cada vez más.

Cuando sacó un atrapasueños de la caja para tocar las plumas, una duda la asaltó a la mente. –¿...porqué hay dos?

Adrien se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose un poco menos valiente que unos instantes antes. –Eh... uno es para tu casa. Tu cama. Donde vives.

No podía entrar en detalles en ese terreno porque no los conocía. Así que cogió el atrapasueños que aún estaba dentro de la caja. –...Este de aquí, vamos a ponerlo ya.– dijo, poniéndolo en un soporte justo sobre la cama.

Ladybug estaba atónita. –Adrien, yo...– la chica luchaba nuevamente por traer palabras. –Esto, todo lo que estás haciendo...– dijo, señalando con el brazo la cama, el baño y la ventana –Esto es demasiado, y solo porque no consigo quedarme quieta mientras duermo. No es justo para ti. ¡Jamás voy a poder compensarte todo esto!

Adrien fue hacia ella y lo más seguro de sí mismo que pudo, tomó sus manos entre las suyas. La tela roja era suave al tacto, pero el calor tras ellas era innegable.

–Ladybug,– dijo en el mismo tono reverente de la noche anterior. –No tienes que compensarme nada.

La chica sintió sus piernas flaquear. No podía negarle nada a la mirada que Adrien le estaba dirigiendo.

Solo podía pensar que iba a tener dulces sueños esa noche.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

11/04/2018 Reeditado.


	3. Los miedos

Cuando Adrien abrió los ojos y sintió unos brazos de látex rojo que lo tenían rodeado, notó que se le cortó la respiración.

Ladybug llevaba días apareciendo en su casa para dormir. Y todas las veces desde que vino por primera vez, la chica se levantaba a medianoche y se paraba frente a la puerta.

Lo que cambió fue su postura para dormir aquella noche.

Por accidente, por supuesto.

Porque Adrien no conseguía imaginar que Ladybug le abrazara por la espalda a propósito mientras duerme.

La Ladybug que era su compañera de batallas era una chica fuerte, valiente y decidida, que no duda en sacrificarse para que la justicia triunfe. Sin embargo, la Ladybug que conoció el primer día, la Ladybug que venía cada día a su cama, era una chica tímida, reservada e insegura, que no lograba encontrar las palabras que busca.

Y estaba bien, porque él no era un Akuma. No tenía que ser fuerte con él. Ese lado tímido e inseguro de la chica era una nueva parte de ella.

Era la chica bajo la máscara, y por fin tenía el privilegio de conocer algo de esa chica maravillosa... Por momentos era capaz de comprenderla, cuando él también se sentía terriblemente inseguro y tímido a su alrededor. Ella le mostraba nuevas partes que conocer, y él la quería cada vez más.

Pero Adrien no tenía la menor duda: ni la faceta valiente ni la tímida violarían el espacio personal de otra persona a conciencia.

Así que ha tenido que acabar así mientras dormía. Sin querer. Con su cálido aliento golpeando su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas; su torso brindándole calor a su espalda como una manta suave y abrigada, y aquellas suaves manos rozando su estómago. Durante la noche, la camisa de pijama había subido y dejado sus abdominales al alcance de los dedos de la chica.

Adrien se sintió avergonzado, porque con todo lo que estaba notando de parte de la chica, empezaba a ser consciente de lo que su propio cuerpo sentía al respecto.

Si, era un joven saludable y era algo perfectamente normal. Pero no era el momento de que su "amigo" estuviera tan despierto. Ladybug estaba durmiendo, así que no sabía que estaba pegada a él.

No quería que Ladybug viera eso y saliera corriendo... o peor, que por la cercanía de su mano a esa parte tan específica de su cuerpo, le tocara sin querer... y saliera corriendo.

Si eso pasaba, jamás se atrevería a volver a mirarla a la cara.

Cuando dormía solo, nunca se preocupaba de si despertaba animado o no. La falta de privacidad y tiempo a solas le estaba pasando factura.

Llevaba rato controlando la respiración para que fuera lo más silenciosa posible. Era complicado, porque su cuerpo le pedía respirar cada vez más deprisa, pero se esforzaba en no moverse ni un milímetro y tomar oxígeno muy despacio.

En el fondo, deseaba que Ladybug no despertara y alargar esa situación tan incómoda, pero que tantas veces había soñado despierto... Y rezaba porque la "situación" se hubiera calmado para cuando abriese los ojos, o que en algún momento le soltara y nunca supiera lo que había provocado en él.

La mano, en ese momento, empezó a moverse. Para su gran suerte, no fue hacia el sur.

Para su desgracia, tomó hacia el norte.

Los dedos finos y rojos, vagos y perezosos, empezaron a deslizarse hacia arriba por su torso, acariciando el límite de sus pectorales, despertando todos los poros de su piel que rozaban. Los ojos verdes los seguían, aterrados y espectantes. "¿Adónde...? Por favor, que se detenga... Por favor..."

Adrien no se atrevía a moverse y detenerla. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "No, ¡no voy a gemir!", se dijo a sí mismo, excitado.

Estaban haciendo círculos. Y con cada vuelta, Adrien sentía que su corazón iba más deprisa y que en algún momento esa mano traviesa lo iba a notar.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Una respiración tan acelerada como la que él estaba conteniendo, justo a su espalda. El aliento fresco le erizó la piel. Le golpeó un fino aroma de vainilla y canela que le nubló la mente.

"¿Está despierta?" se preguntó con una casi total certeza "¿Acaso lo está haciendo a propósito?"

Los dedos rozaron sensualmente su piel, justo sobre sus erráticos latidos. "¡Ladybug quiere tocarme!"

Con esta revelación, perdió el control de su respiración y falló en contener el gemido de placer que salió de sus labios -¡...mm...aah!

La mano de Ladybug se separó de él de inmediato, junto con el resto de Ladybug.

Adrien se cubrió la boca con las manos en cuanto escuchó el sonido tan obsceno que se le había escapado. Sus fuertes bocanadas de aire hacían eco en la habitación. Sentía en su rostro un furioso latido, y sabía que sería imposible sentir más vergüenza. Se giró hacia ella sin pensarlo.

-¡A...Adrien!¡Perdona, no... no ha estado bien hacerte... eso!- susurró Ladybug llena de pánico, con voz grave y manos a una distancia que no pudiera tocarle otra vez.

Adrien estaba tan mortificado que lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza. No conseguía mirarla a los ojos.

Y ella tampoco. Así que bajó la mirada hacia...

-¡ADRIEN!- gritó escandalizada, saltando fuera de la cama.

El chico siguió la mirada de Ladybug. "¡Oh, mierda!". Lo había olvidado. Las manos que cubrían su boca ahora estaban cubriendo su tremenda erección, dejando su sonrojo a la vista de Ladybug... y de Plagg.

Plagg le miraba desde la estantería y se partía de risa, el muy...

Adrien intentó disimular su bochorno, hablando con voz irritada. -¿...Q-q-qué? ¿Y qué... qué esperabas que pasara?- preguntó a la defensiva, en un tono mucho más acusador del que esperaba.

Había pasado. Ladybug había visto su tienda de campaña, y ahora no lograría mirarla nunca a la cara, y ella se iría de allí asqueada y él desearía que la tierra se lo tragase para siempre.

Ladybug dio otro paso atrás, cubriéndose los ojos para dejar de tener la vista fija en dicha entrepierna. -Adrien... yo no... lo siento, no quería ponerte así...

Adrien suspiró y decidió, tras otro silencio incómodo, que ya había ocurrido. Y que, ya que Ladybug no había salido corriendo, quizá no iba a irse. (Aunque seguro que tampoco iba a olvidar ese momento tan embarazoso. En su mente, era imposible llegar a una situación más incómoda y más indeseada.) Solo quedaba intentar arreglarlo.

Ladybug no parecía creer que él era un depravado. De hecho, era ella la que parecía creer que había hecho algo imperdonable.

Si de Adrien dependiera, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Si quería tocar a un modelo rubio y él estaba disponible, estaba más que dispuesto. Que le tocara donde quisiera. El pelo, el pecho, las piernas, la espalda...

Solo que en ese caso, procuraría no levantar una Torre Eiffel entre sus piernas.

Primero, tendría que acabar con esa situación incómoda que había surgido.

-Tranquila, no... no has sido tú.- mintió. -Son... son cosas que pasan. Cuando dormimos, no sabemos dónde nos movemos o lo que hacemos... No pasa nada. Además, lo pone en los libros, es normal que por la mañana, los... uh... los chicos...

Ahí perdió la voz, dándose cuenta de que era incapaz de explicárselo con detalle. Estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo, y había creado un ambiente aún más denso y sofocante.

Ladybug parecía indecisa, pero se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó al borde para hacer una pequeña confesión. -Yo... en realidad... yo llevo bastante rato despierta y... verás, es... una tontería...

Adrien levantó la vista de golpe, confuso y asentando la idea de que ella había estado despierta. Todo el tiempo. Es decir... No había sido un accidente que ella le tenía entre sus brazos y lo había estado sobando.

De acuerdo, él quizá no se había explicado bien, pero veía que ella tampoco. No entendía qué tenía que ver "despierta" con "tontería" con "tengo una tremenda erección entre las piernas que solo desea que me sigas tocando como hace dos minutos". Se cubrió con las mantas, para cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y para dejar libres las manos. -¿Cómo dices?

-Tengo... un peluche. Un gato de peluche, y a veces lo abrazo y me quedo dormida.- admitió, y enérgicamente añadió -¡Y no te rías, porque soy grande, y hacer estas cosas es de niñas pequeñas, pero es un peluche muy cómodo y blandito y adorable y tu durmiendo pareces un peluche achuchable y...!- Ladybug calló de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, El corazón de Adrien dió un redoble de campana.

-Me ha gustado.- soltó Adrien de sopetón. Ladybug le miró escandalizada y Adrien añadió aún más nervioso -¡No, no tiene nada que ver con... con...!- se señaló a la entrepierna, incapaz de vocalizarlo para la chica. -¡No es eso!- insistió, deseando cambiar de tema y que su mástil bajara para pensar con más coherencia. -¡Me refiero a dormir abrazados! ¡Ser la cucharita pequeña!

-¿La... cucharita?- preguntó confusa.

-Eh...- Adrien se puso a pensar cómo podía explicar eso. -Ya sabes... cuchara grande quien...- se sonrojó. Por estúpido que fuera, se sonrojó. Iba a pedir algo y no sabía qué le diría. -...quien abraza, y pequeña el abrazado. Es cómodo. Y agradable... Y me... gustaría repetirlo.

La mirada de Ladybug era indescifrable. No lograba discernir qué era lo que pensaba, hasta que notó que la mirada volvía a descender hacia...

-¡A veces, uh, pasa eso y...! ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE MIRAR?- gritó Adrien exasperado, escondiéndose un poco más en las mantas.

Ladybug, pillada con los ojos en el pastel, se puso a jugar con la cuerda del yo-yo. El rojo se extendía bajo la máscara, cubriendo cada centímetro de piel. -...Disculpa. Y, respecto a lo de... la cuchara... yo...

Toc, Toc.

-Adrien, el coche sale en diez minutos.- Sonó la voz de Nathalie del otro lado de la puerta (y tacones alejándose).

El chico saltó alarmado fuera de la cama con una nueva preocupación.

Pensar en llegar tarde había calmado sus hormonas. Ahora buscaba apuradamente por la habitación su ropa de diario. -¡El colegio! ¡Dios, no llegaré a tiempo!- "Por no querer despertarla, por desear que nunca dejara de tocarte..." le torturaba su mente.

-¡Oh, no, olvidé la hora, tengo que irme!- exclamó Ladybug tras él, con voz urgente. Para él sonó como un lamento. Como si estuviera arrepentida. Ladybug dijo un par de frases más, acelerada, pero Adrien solo logró escuchar "me matarán" y "imposible, tarde como nunca".

Al escuchar la ventana abrirse, volteó para llamarla -¡Ladybug, espera un mome...!

Ladybug se había ido. Adrien bajó el brazo con el que había intentado alcanzarla.

Aunque sabía que volvería cuando cayera la noche, estaba ansioso, porque aún quedaba un tema pendiente.

Ladybug le había tocado porque quería hacerlo, Adrien se lo había permitido libremente, y ambos lo sabían. ¿Ignorarían ese gigantesco elefante rosa como si nunca hubiera pasado? ¿Prohibiría la chica aquellos gestos a partir de ese momento? ¿Creería que él no estaba interesado y ni lo intentaría?

¿...O sería algo que podría volver a pasar...?

* * *

Adrien estaba intentando hacer los deberes de chino cuando sintió a alguien entrar por la ventana y posarse en el suelo.

"Ha venido muy temprano" pensó, y el lápiz tembló en su mano. Hacía rato que no lograba concentrarse y no paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido aquella mañana. Mejor, así podrían hablar y solucionar lo que había pasado.

Y, si tenía mucha suerte... quizá repetirlo. Sentirse abrazado había sido sensacional, pero sus manos... no tenían comparación.

Aunque si ella no estaba dispuesta a tocarle de nuevo, si le rechazaba, se conformaría con simples abrazos. Después de todo, los amigos se abrazan, ¿no? ¿O acaso Ladybug le negaría también aquello?

El chico se giró para saludar, pero la chica le ganó en velocidad -¡Hola mi amor!

El lápiz que Adrien sujetaba cayó al suelo. Su boca se abrió, incapaz de asimilar cómo le había llamado Ladybug.

Ladybug se acercó hasta donde él estaba y se agachó para abrazarle. El chico seguía sin moverse de su sitio. -¿Porqué estás haciendo algo tan aburrido? ¿No prefieres darme un besito?- preguntó lanzando la libreta del chico al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿...Ladybug?- preguntó con incertidumbre, sonrojándose por la cercanía. La chica tenía la voz un poco rara... y estaba diciendo cosas... desconcertantes.

Y era curioso, pero no olía a vainilla, ni a harina, ni a pan recién horneado. No olía dulce. No tenía olor, era como... plástico frío. Y su actitud distaba mucho de la que tenía con él normalmente.

Ladybug sonrió, paseando una mano por su camiseta -Dime mi amor.

Adrien saltó hacia atrás huyendo de su tacto, asustado y confundido. La silla cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso eco en la habitación. Un escalofrío le atravesó.

Algo raro estaba pasando. Eso no tenía sentido. Quizá la luz le estaba jugando trucos, pero en lugar de unos brillantes ojos azul cielo, la chica los tenía gris ceniza.

-Mi amor, no seas tímido, ven con tu ama.- añadió Ladybug, cerrando los ojos grises mientras acercaba sus labios, casi consiguiendo encerrarle en un abrazo y un beso.

La esquivó agachándose rápidamente. -¡Un... un momento, tengo que ir al baño, uhm... ducha! ¡Arreglarme para... eh... para tí!- gritó Adrien. Antes de cerrar escuchó a una complacida Ladybug -¡No tardes mi amor, te espero!

Adrien no solo cerró y bloqueó la puerta, sino que movió la estantería para retrasar que la abrieran. Para ganar tiempo. -¡Plagg! ¡Plaaaagg!- le llamó a susurros. "Por favor, Plagg, que estés en el baño y no ahí afuera..."

Plagg salió de la papelera, lamiéndose las patas. -¿Adrien, qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Qué...?

-¡Garras fuera!- ordenó, callando al kwami para transformarse.

Ni bien terminó, Chat Noir sacó el bastón y comenzó la llamada. "No puedo estar equivocado... esto es demasiado raro".

Ladybug contestó a los cinco tonos. -¿Chat? ¿Sucede al...?

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Chat con urgencia, muy preocupado. Ladybug pareció irritarse por la pregunta tan brusca. -Gato tonto. Sabes que nadie debería saber quienes so...- Chat la interrumpió de nuevo -¡Es importante! ¡Necesito saber donde estás, o más concretamente, si estás en la mansión de los Agreste!- indicó con precisión.

Ladybug parecía sorprendida. -¿Qué... cómo sabes...?- tras unos segundos de pensar, la chica deliberó que realmente era una urgencia y que algo estaba pasando. -No estoy allí, aunque es donde iba a ir. Voy de camino. ¿Chat, qué pasa?

"¡Lo sabía, no es ella!" Chat Noir no iba a ignorar ese sentimiento que le decía que era una impostora. Su olor y su tacto eran insípidos, y ahora sabía porqué. Miró a la puerta del baño y dijo -...Un Akuma quiere violar a tu novio.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!- se escuchó el grito por el altavoz. -¡Quiero decir... no sé de quien estas hablando... pero si fuera mi novio...! Espera, ¿Está bien, le ha pasado algo?- preguntó apresurada.

-¿Adrien? ¡Tardas mucho!- se escuchó al Akuma del otro lado del baño.

"Oh, no... Se me acaba el tiempo."

Chat continuó, -He escondido al chico Agreste. ¡Date prisa bichito, este Akuma me da escalofríos! ¡Es tan parecido a tí que tenía que confirmar que no eras tu! ¡El Akuma tiene tu apariencia!

-Aguanta Chat, pronto est...

BLAM.

Con un estruendo, la puerta cedió y cayó al suelo. La chica que se parecía a Ladybug, al no ver a Adrien, sino al superheroe se puso colérica. -¡Chat, a dónde ha ido Adrien?-

Chat cortó la comunicación y colocó su bastón a modo de defensa, con una mirada acusadora. -¿Quién eres?

La chica aparentó inocencia con una sonrisa -¡Oh, mi querido gatito, soy tu linda flor, Ladybug!

-Más bien eres Falsabug. Hueles como las flores de plástico.- replicó Chat, que no se sentía con ganas de bromear. Ladybug le había rechazado siendo Chat Noir, pero su amistad era mucho más importante que todo ello, y ella jamás se portaría así con él. Chat sabía lo mucho que Ladybug odiaba la falsedad y las mentiras...

La sonrisa de Falsabug desapareció tan rápido como desplegó su yoyo, con el que intentó enredar las piernas de Chat. No funcionó, el gato se catapultó con su bastón contra la ventana, mientras aseguraba -Nunca le encontrarás.

-No soy Falsabug, soy Stalker, y eso ya lo veremos.- espetó, con una voz fría y plástica. -Nadie me quitará a Adrien. Y tú, minino, deberías ayudarme. Conozco todo sobre él. Sus actividades, sus amigos, su dedicación... y su mayor secreto.

Chat tomó aire asustado, temiendo que su identidad secreta hubiera sido descubierta. Pero no podía ser, ella no le reconocía. Si no, la tendría encima de nuevo, como hace unos minutos.

-Ladybug es la amante de Adrien.

Chat casi se atraganta él solo, y miró a Stalker atónito.

¿De dónde había sacado eso?

-Todas las noches veo desde fuera de la mansión cómo ladybug viene aquí, y el otro día esperé hasta que se fue por la mañana.- exclamó con furia. "Vale, ahora sí entiendo porqué piensa así" pensó Chat, con un escalofrío atravesándole.

Esa chica era una acosadora. De las que daban miedo, de las que te seguían a casa, espiaban durante horas y horas, y conseguían información privada, y seguro que tenían fotografías comprometidas... -Ladybug, esa maldita buscona. ¡Adrien es mío! ¡Únete a mí, entregame a Adrien y Ladybug solo tendrá ojos para tí!

Una fanática. A la que había que poner en su sitio. -Vale, lo reconozco. Te pega más Stalker que Falsabug. Lo siento mucho, mona,- comenzó Chat su sermón. -pero Ladybug es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana. Igual que yo.- Levantó el bastón sobre la cabeza. -¡Y yo solo escucho órdenes de Mylady!

Chat Noir cargó al ataque, y cuando Stalker iba a lanzar el yo-yo para detenerle, este se encanchó en algo. Otro yo-yo.

-¡Parece que llego a tiempo a la fiesta de disfraces!- dijo Ladybug con sorna y el yo-yo de Stalker atrapado por el suyo.

El ataque de Chat falló porque la cuerda de Stalker se rompió y logró esquivarle. Stalker exclamó, sacando cinco yo-yos de su espalda y clavando una mirada de odio en Ladybug -Adrien será mio. ¡La fiesta no acaba más que empezar!

Chat presentía que iba a ser una lucha tediosa. -Urg, no me gustan las copias pirata. ¿Ya nadie respeta las versiones originales?- gruñó Chat con media sonrisa. Su bichito al fin había llegado.

* * *

El Akuma estaba en una de las pocas firmas que Adrien ha dedicado, cuando comenzó a hacerse famoso como modelo. Lo más curioso es que el Lucky Charm fue una fotografía del novio de la chica akumatizada, Justan Extra, que les permitió ganar un poco de tiempo mientras ella se planteaba su obsesión con el modelo.

-¡Bien hecho!- dijeron a dúo y chocaron los puños.

Habían acabado la pelea en lo alto de un edificio. -¿Pero qué... que hago aquí?- susurró la chica, confundida. Chat volteó hacia ella. Le apetecía muy poco, pero quería decirle algo.

Puso lado a lado la fotografía de su novio y un recorte de revista con la cara de Adrien, y le dijo a la chica -¿De veras vas a ir tras un famoso que no te conoce, cuando tienes a este chico tan guapo esperándote preocupado por tí ahí abajo?

La chica miró pensativa ambas fotos, antes de coger el recorte de Adrien y romperlo en pedazos. Luego fue a la escalera de la terraza para bajar a la calle, llamando a su novio. Chat se sintió complacido.

-¿Cómo sabías que no era yo?- preguntó Ladybug. Y como ya no tenían que concentrarse en luchar contra el Akuma, Chat se perdió en sus ojos azules, tomó la mano de Ladybug y su aroma le golpeó el rostro.

-Podrían haber mil copias de ti, y siempre daría con la original. Te distinguiría en cualquier parte.- dijo Chat con seguridad, dándole un beso a esa mano que había estado tocándole antes. Y anhelando el toque de aquella mañana, quiso acercarla a su mejilla, con disimulo, echando de menos esos dedos en su piel.

Ladybug retiró la mano como si quemase, y sus ojos parecían gritarle que estaba tomándose demasiadas confianzas. Chat se congeló, empezando a sentir un nudo en la garganta -Chat... no creo que pudieras encontrarme. Pero gracias... por todo. Has hecho muchas cosas por mí, y sin ti no seríamos un equipo. Eres un gran amigo.

"Amigo, amigo, amigo..." resonaba en su cabeza, y no dejaba de ver a ella apartando su mano de él una y otra vez. No había sido como las otras veces, que le había apartado de forma juguetona, ambos cómplices de la misma broma. Esta vez dolía. Chat frunció el ceño, confundido y rechazado. "Es verdad... Ahora mismo para ella soy Chat Noir. A Chat nunca le deja tocarla. Esta mañana yo era Adrien. Y a Adrien..."

-Ese Adrien tiene mucha suerte. No sé que has visto en un rubio guapo y rico que seguro que no usa el cerebro.- musitó con veneno, incapaz de no sentirse celoso. ¡Celoso de sí mismo! Sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero con el pecho oprimido no lograba medir lo que salía de su boca.

Ladybug cruzó los brazos. -¡Chat, Adrien y yo solo somos amigos! ¡Como tu y yo! ¡Pero si no fuera así...!- le respondió brusca y furiosa -¡...eso no te da derecho a hablar así de él!

El viento frio que hacía ahí arriba empezó a soplar con la misma fuerza de sus palabras. Chat solo atinó a desviar la mirada hacia otro edificio. Sabía que no era del todo cierto: Adrien no era "solo un amigo". No tenían una relación formal, pero se respiraba algo que no terminaba de ser solamente una amistad.

Pero Chat no tenía forma de saberlo sin descubrir su identidad secreta a la chica. Lo que sucedía entre Ladybug y Adrien.

Solo ellos dos sabían lo que pasaba en su habitación.

Y ahora estaba convencido de que no podía confesarle su identidad. Nunca. Ladybug le había rechazado como Chat tantas veces, que ahora que Adrien podía hablar con ella, supo que Chat Noir jamás podría abrirse camino a su corazón. Con Adrien, Ladybug tenía una confianza distinta... que en ese momento Chat necesitaba.

-...Chat, ¿no estarás celoso?

¿Porqué demonios seguía intentando que se fijara en él cuando estaba transformado? Empezaba a ser algo masoquista, adularla sabiendo que iba a rechazarle. Chat Noir se sentó al borde de la cornisa, mirando a lo lejos, frustrado. -¿Celoso? Para nada. No he dicho nada malo de tu "amigo"- escupió la última palabra, acusador.

Aunque le pesara en ese momento, ella es la dueña de sus propias decisiones. Incluída rechazarle otra vez.

Pero sus palabras salieron con un tono tan amargo y despechado que Ladybug ignoró el sonido de sus pendientes y le preguntó amenazante -¿Dónde le escondiste? ¿No irás a hacerle nada a Adrien, Chat?

La carcajada irónica que salió de él fue de lo más natural. -Mylady... jamás. Sería incapaz. Y me ofende que pienses eso de mí. Es como si no me conocieras... porque no somos amigos.

Como si pudiera hacerse daño a sí mismo. Su anillo lanzó un pitido de aviso. -...Ya nos veremos, Ladybug.

-¡Chat, espera...!- gritó la chica extendiendo la mano.

Se lanzó a las calles, sin volver la vista atrás. No pudo ver la cara de arrepentimiento de Ladybug.

* * *

Chat quería volver a su casa. De veras quería. Pero Ladybug había vuelto antes que él, y estaba esperándole en su habitación. La veía desde el borde de la mansión (en un sitio único, subido en la reja exterior, muy cerca de donde había descubierto el único lugar de fuera desde el que se podía ver su ventana.) Y Chat aún quería destrozar algo de lo frustrado que estaba.

Ladybug le llamaba por el yo-yo, mientras daba pasos inciertos de un rincón a otro del habitáculo. Chat no cogía ninguna llamada. No quería oír preguntas del paradero de Adrien ni acusaciones.

Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, y tenía que entrar.

Se destransformó y entró por la puerta principal. Si le viera, acabaría con las llamadas a Chat. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de Gabriel Agreste en la escalera, quieto como una estatua. Si sus sentimientos no le hubieran cegado, se habría preguntado porqué su padre no le cuestionó su ausencia en casa, ni le quitaba el ojo de encima. Con reticencia, abrió la puerta de su propia habitación.

Ladybug paró su frenética caminata para clavar sus ojos en él, tranquila por primera vez en toda la tarde. -¡Adrien!- suspiró aliviada.

Adrien vio el cambio en sus ojos. Esa mirada tan distinta a la que le dirigía a Chat Noir. Le calentaba el pecho, pero le pesaba en el estómago.

Estaba tan incómodo que cogió su libreta de chino del suelo y se dispuso en el escritorio a continuar sus deberes.

-¿...Adrien, estas bien?

-...No. No estoy bien. Una chica me ha estado espiando y ha intentado hacerse pasar por ti.- soltó brusco, indicando el segundo motivo que le tenía preocupado. -Y no he podido terminar esta traducción. Mira la tele o coge un libro, o duerme. Luchar con akumas cansa, supongo. Dormiré tarde con lo que me queda por hacer.

Y así ganaría un poco de tiempo, hasta que dejara de sentirse en conflicto consigo mismo. No creía que se pudiera concentrar en el otro idioma.

Ladybug tardó un rato en decidirse, pero se sentó en la cama. Cerca del escritorio, más cerca de lo que él quería. Adrien solo podía oír su pie contra el suelo, inquieto. La escuchó decir -Adrien, creo que se como te sientes. Cuando alguien te admira y quiere saberlo todo sobre ti... te sentirías mejor... ¿te ayudaría un abrazo?

El chico ya no pretendía estar ocupado. Pero estaba contrariado.

-Yo necesito uno.- musitó la chica. -Chat Noir y yo hemos discutido... y no me coge las llamadas.

"No, milady, no te pongas triste," pidió Adrien, con los ojos cerrados "así no puedo negarte nada".

Ladybug abrió los brazos, invitándole. Suspiró y se rindió, enterrando la cara en el cuello de tela roja y negra.

El calor era reconfortante. Necesitaba ese abrazo, aunque fuera de las manos de la chica que esa tarde le había negado una caricia.

Pero no lograba olvidar el tema. Chat era solo un amigo. Solo un amigo. -¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quien es Chat?- Adrien quería oir qué demonios pensaba su bichito sobre él.

Ladybug se tensó. -¿...cómo sabes que no le conozco en persona?

Un poco de ansiedad le atacó, dándole una respuesta rápida. -Porque le habrías buscado sin la máscara. A su móvil, o a su casa.

Pareció aceptar la respuesta, cerrando los brazos sobre su espalda y comenzando a mover las manos sobre su chaqueta blanca, marcando las vértebras. -No deberíamos saber quienes somos.- murmuró triste. -Pondríamos a nuestras familias, a nuestros amigos, en peligro. Hawkmoth jugaría con ventaja. Si ni siquiera nosotros sabemos quién está detrás de la otra máscara, no podrán hacernos daño. Prefiero que Chat Noir esté a salvo.

Aunque su preocupación por su vida secreta le consolaba, no había contestado. Era más fácil preguntarle si no podía ver su cara, pero así las emociones en su voz le atacaban con más potencia. Y en ese momento la misma tristeza que ella sentía estaba naciendo en él. Cerró los puños sobre los puntos negros del traje, apretándola contra él. -¿Pero quieres saber quien es?

-...Si. - respondió al fin, con decisión. -Así podría pedirle perdón. He dicho cosas que no quería decir, y creo que le he hecho daño.

Con voz grave y solemne, la chica concluyó -Pero Chat podría ser cualquier persona, y es mejor así.

El ácido en su estómago había sido aplacado. Oficialmente. Ladybug quería pedirle disculpas porque él se había comportado como un imbécil, y al fin se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba bien.

¡Al diablo con la seguridad! Era él quien tenía que pedir perdón, y en ese mismo instante. -...Tienes razón Ladybug, podría ser cualquiera. Podría ser yo.

La mariquita calló y se separó de él. Iba a luchar por mantener aquel abrazo protector, porque en un instante de pánico, recordó que a ella no le gustaba Chat de ese modo y todo lo que estaba pasando podría acabar en ese mismo momento. Chat no necesitaba que le protegieran por la noche. Ladybug nunca volvería. Así que intentó que no se rompiera la unión de sus brazos.

Pero Ladybug le sujetó firme a la distancia justa para mirar su rostro, estudiándolo. Con detalle. Miraba sus ojos, su pelo... todo.

Y se ve que no encontró el parecido. Nunca estaría tan agradecido al traje por cambiar su apariencia de forma tan radical con un simple cambio de peinado y unos ojos completamente verdes, pero Ladybug solo soltó una risita. -Muy gracioso, Adrien. Pero creo que lo habría notado.

De la boca de Adrien salió una mueca nerviosa. -Si, jeje, soy así.

Ladybug se echó contra el cabecero de la cama. -...Aún tengo que pedirle perdón. Y tendré más cuidado de que no me vean al entrar. No quiero que otra fan tuya se descontrole.- dijo, perdiendo confianza por momentos. -Es decir... si quieres que siga viniendo. Entiendo si, despues de lo que ha pasado... no quieres que...

Adrien no quería perderla de vista ni para cambiarse al pijama en el baño. Esta conversación era importante y peligrosa. Que no fuera allí no era una opción: no quería una Ladybug sonámbula haciéndose daño en París a medianoche. Por más enfadado o dolido que estuviese con ella antes. Se quitó la chaqueta, decidiendo dormir con el resto de la ropa de diario puesta. -...Me gustaría saber quién eres. Así podrías entrar por la puerta.- dijo amable. -No es que no puedas entrar por la puerta, pero no veo cómo podría explicarselo a mi padre, su secretaria o mi guardaespaldas.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza. En cuanto notó que Adrien se estaba quitando una prenda de ropa (la chaqueta), se sonrojó y le dio la espalda. ¿Acaso iba a cambiarse allí mismo, delante de ella? -Si supieras quien soy, alguien podría atacarte para que me delataras. Ya estás en peligro solo porque duermo aquí: este Akuma venía a por tí, y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-No es tu culpa que yo sea famoso y vuelva locas a las chicas... Y algunos chicos... No se de donde ha sacado que tu y yo somos... somos...- se sonrojó como una colegiala. Ese espacio incierto entre la amistad y algo más que amistad no sabía cómo llamarlo. Decir "amantes", como sugería el Akuma, era demasiado para su imaginación.

Ladybug aún no se había girado hacia él. Cuando su vista cayó en la chaqueta, supo porqué. -Uh... Ladybug, no... no voy a cambiarme. Dormiré así.- confesó, tiró la prenda en cualquier dirección y se tumbó en la cama, dejando caer su peso como una barra de acero. -...Estoy agotado.

Ahí fue que la chica se dio la vuelta. Efectivamente, el chico parecía rendido. No había sido un día facil.

La chica continuó con el punto de antes. -...Además, no te gustaría saber quién soy. Es como si fuera invisible.

Adrien frunció el ceño. -Estoy seguro de que eso no es cierto.

-Bajo la mascara soy distinta. No soy una superheroína todo el tiempo.- insistió la chica, encogiendo los brazos sobre su pecho para esconderse, intentando hacerse más pequeña y así desaparecer. -Puede que tenga una cicatriz enorme en la cara bajo esta máscara. Quizá soy horrible.

A Adrien se le congeló la sangre.

Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el frío se apoderó de él. Sus manos se lanzaron a coger las de la chica para sujetarlas contra sí, intentando darle apoyo y seguridad. -¿...Tienes una cicatriz en la cara?- Le preguntó y se preguntó en qué momento no había podido protegerla, o si la tendría de antes. Se dio cuenta de que no la conocía en absoluto. No sabía nada de ella. -¿Cómo te la has hecho? ¿Te dolió? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Chat Noir?- de su boca brotaban preguntas sin control, buscando respuestas en los ojos azules. ¿Qué estuvo haciendo él cuando aquello ocurrió, porqué no estaba con ella?

-¡Adrien, tranquilo!- Ladybug le devolvió el apretón de manos con un poco de fuerza, intentando sosegarle. -No tengo nada así bajo la máscara. Era un decir.- continuó, soltando un poco el agarre que tenía sobre el chico, que pareció derretirse en la cama al abandonar toda la tensión que había acumulado. -No tengo cicatrices en la cara, y creo que tampoco en ninguna otra parte. Lucky Charm, ya sabes.- sonrió la chica de medio lado.

Adrien cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta. -No quiero que te hagas daño bichito.- escapó en un susurro, cada vez más cerca del sueño.

Su respuesta fue una adormilada. -Tendré más cuidado. Entraré por el baño... está más apartado... y miraré si hay fans tuyas alrededor de la mansión...

Adrien se quedó sobado con el calor de las manos de Ladybug.

* * *

Cuando llegó la mañana y el sol le picó en la cara, sintió un deja-vu. Como si ese momento ya lo hubiese vivido.

Porque tenía un cuerpo a su espalda dándole calor.

Otra vez.

Sonrió perezoso.

Solo lo había sentido una vez antes, y ahora que estaba pasando de nuevo sabía que lo había echado de menos.

Ese cálido aliento en la nuca, haciéndole cosquillas. Ese cuerpo presionado contra él, arropándole. Y esos dedos traicioneros encontrando el hueco entre su camisa negra y sus vaqueros, donde la piel quedaba expuesta. Esos dedos blancos torturándolo con ese roce tan privado.

Dedos blancos, no rojos.

Adrien parpadeó, confuso.

Dedos sin tela sobre ellos. Con una mano y un brazo que estaban igualmente descubiertos.

"¡Oh, dios, esta mano no tiene guante, está desnuda!"

Cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones, presa de la sorpresa y el miedo. Estaba hiperventilando. Era un tipo de pánico distinto al del día anterior.

Al no tener una sola pieza de su ropa ante sus ojos, la piel descubierta le hizo creer que estaba desnuda por un segundo.

Su mente había divagado demasiado. No quería imaginar nada. Ladybug se había destransformado durante la noche, y él no podía ver tela cubriendo su brazo. Pero eso no significaba que no llevara ropa. Solo que no podía ver el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug!- la llamó con urgencia, tocando ese brazo cuya piel había podido vislumbrar. La sacudía con fuerza, esperando que abriese los ojos tan asustada como él. Pero en lugar de ello, la chica le apretó con más fuerza contra ella, susurrando en su nuca su nombre. -Adrien...

No era el momento. Adrien deseó que ambos se quedaran en aquella cama para siempre, pero esto era peligroso. -¡Ladybug, despierta!- gritó Adrien, ignorando cómo todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban con sus labios rozando su cuello, y enterró la cara en la almohada para asegurarse de no ver nada en absoluto por accidente. Ya no se trataba de adivinar si llevaba ropa o no, sino de evitar revelar su identidad. Ella no se lo perdonaría jamás. La almohada amortiguó su voz, pero seguía sonando fuerte, y él no podía respirar -¡Despierta, te has destransformado!

La chica se separó inmediatamente de él, pero Adrien no se atrevió a mover ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, y seguía intentando respirar, tomando todo el aire que podía. -¿Qué? ¡Oh, Dios!- la voz de Ladybug estaba ansiosa y llena de miedo.

-¡No he visto nada!- dijo Adrien rápidamente. -¡Ladybug, no he visto nada de nada, solo tu mano!- añadió, agradeciendo a todos los dioses y los kwamis existentes que la cucharita fuera la nueva forma de dormir.

-¿Tikki? ¡Tikki, despierta, tenemos que irnos!

Adrien se preguntó por un segundo quien era Tikki. No debería tener forma de saberlo, pero como él era Chat Noir, adivinó en momentos que era el kwami de Ladybug. Y que, quizá por la batalla del día anterior, había sido incapaz de aguantar la transformación toda la noche.

-¿Adrien, voy al baño, ok? Y vendré más tarde, de noche, y lo siento mucho, no esperaba que pasara esto.

-No hay problema.- indicó Adrien sin levantar la vista. -...Solo ha sido el susto.

La puerta del baño se cerró con un click.

Adrien aún tardó unos momentos en levantar la vista, inseguro. Por si Ladybug no se había ido y estaba allí, en silencio.

El grito de frustración y nervios que había acumulado en todo ese tiempo se lo tragó la almohada.

Y tras eso, Adrien se tumbó boca arriba, deseando y temiendo que todas las mañanas fuesen así de íntimas. Si eso era lo más cerca que podría estar jamás de Ladybug, que así fuera.

Pero la maldita incertidumbre lo iba a matar.

No saber exactamente qué eran ellos dos, o si habría algún cambio a mejor o a peor, lo iba a volver loco.


	4. San Valentín

Adrien empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera casado.

Es decir, excepto la intimidad física, el vínculo que tenía con Ladybug era demasiado doméstico. Compartían parte de la mañana preparándose para afrontar el día y las noches viendo películas, jugando, hablando, cenando... Y durmiendo.

No habían hablado sobre ello, pero solían despertar acurrucados desde aquel incidente.

Dormir y despertar junto a la chica de sus sueños le hacía sentir que vivía sobre una nube de felicidad. Despertar abrazado era bastante avergonzante cuando el pequeño Adrien se alzaba, pero ella hacía como que no se daba cuenta, y él le seguía la corriente.

No pasaba a menudo, gracias a dios. Eran mañanas en las que solo podía recordar los dedos de la chica en su piel... con tela y sin tela.

Pero habían momentos mucho más mortificantes.

-¿A qué huele aquí?- preguntó Adrien en el baño una tarde.

Plagg, que le escuchó, entró volando al cuarto de baño, olfateando curioso -Tienes razón, hay un olor raro. Yo no he sido.- levantó sus patas, declarando inocencia.

Ladybug vendría pronto. Adrien no quería que la molestara el mal olor, así que empezó a investigar. Miró en la ducha, nada. Miró el lavabo, nada. Miró el retrete, y nada... Pero estaba cerca. -Plagg, esto es raro. Nunca he olido algo así... es como... metálico.

Olfateó la papelera. En su cara había confusión... Y algo de preocupación. -Huele como la sangre.

¿Se habría hecho daño Ladybug y habría intentado esconderlo? ¿Algún corte con el último Akuma... o algo en su vida diaria?

Porque como fueran vendajes ensangrentados, no iba a dejar que Ladybug volviera a hacer como si no pasara nada. El olor era algo distinto de la sangre... Ojalá no fuera algo peor. Si tenía alguna cosa, se aseguraría de tratarla con desinfectante y obligarla a descansar. O buscar atención médica.

Le dio la vuelta al cubo, tirando el contenido en el suelo. Sabía que era algo asqueroso, pero necesitaba saber qué podría haber tirado Ladybug.

Y cuando lo vio, deseó no haberlo hecho. Se sonrojó, incómodo con la idea de lo que estaba viendo -Uhhhh... Plagg...

Plagg se tapó los ojos. -Vaya, chico. Demasiada información. No quería saber eso.

Adrien tampoco necesitaba saber tanto, decidió completamente avergonzado y apartando la vista. Aquello era demasiado personal.

Es decir, saber que Ladybug es una chica es muy distinto de VER la prueba de que lo es.

Adrien carraspeó, incómodo. -No es el tipo de sangre que esperaba...- susurró.

Y justo conforme terminó de decir eso, alarmado, se giró hacia Plagg -¡Tengo que deshacerme de esto, Plagg!

-¿No podías hacerte el ciego y ya está?- le preguntó el kwami, confundido.

-¡Plagg, ni siquiera la limpiadora es tan estúpida para pensar que yo puedo menstruar! ¡Soy un hombre!- le gritó. -¡Lo último que necesito es que se entere mi padre! "Señor Agreste", dirían, "creemos que Adrien tiene una chica escondida en su cuarto".

Conforme hizo desaparecer la evidencia (tirar él mismo la basura era raro, pero necesario) y esparció ambientador por la estancia, Plagg le dijo -He oído que las chicas se ponen de mal humor cuando están así.

Adrien, turbado por lo que había visto, susurró -...Le traeré chocolate.

* * *

Marinette no lograba concentrarse en clase, pero al menos ya no se dormía mientras Bustier explicaba los distintos elementos químicos. Había recuperado un poco de energía ahora que dormía más o menos tranquila.

Y todo gracias a Adrien, que amablemente le permitía dormir con él.

Y eso la tenía distraída como nunca.

Adrien no se daba cuenta de que era ella, y francamente, mejor así. Si él supiera que ella era la chica que se metía en su cama, moriría de vergüenza en ese mismo instante. Y Adrien estaría en peligro.

Ya se sentía bastante culpable al haberse visto reflejada en Stalker.

Adrien estaba casi histérico aquel día, y no era para menos. Al ser un modelo famoso, cualquiera pensaría que estaba acostumbrado a tener fans tan dedicadas, pero aquella chica había ido a acosarle haciendo... haciendo...

Y ella no quería ser así.

Es decir, Ladybug invadía su privacidad, pero él le había dado permiso. Y de hecho, fue él quien generosamente insistió en que se quedara.

Quizá porque no tenía alternativa. Adrien algunas mañanas le comentaba que se había levantado de nuevo para buscar algo en la habitación, y se paraba frente a la puerta o frente a la ventana. Esos momentos la hacían sentir extraña: ella no recordaba eso en absoluto, y no quería hacerlo.

Pero lo hacía. Y eso no estaba bien, por más que él asegurase que no pasaba nada. Imaginaba al chico alucinando al tener a una desconocida moviéndose por su cuarto como si la estancia fuera suya.

Había retirado casi todos los posters y recortes de Adrien de su cuarto. ¿Para qué los quería, si veía al chico a diario? Últimamente pasaba más tiempo en la mansión que en su propia casa.

Adrien le permitía dormir en su cama, compartía su comida y, el día anterior, juraría que el chico conocía su ciclo porque le ofreció una bolsa térmica, chocolate caliente, pizza, helado, una película y un masaje de pies. Excepto el masaje, aceptó todo lo demás, deseando esconderse en un agujero muy profundo. Hubiera preferido que el chico no supiera ese detalle tan íntimo y personal, pero era dulce verle tan atento con ella.

O lo extraña que era la situación cuando abría los ojos y descubría que tenía a Adrien envuelto en sus brazos, acurrucado y completamente adorable, como una manta eléctrica.

Si el chico quería dormir abrazado, ella se encargaría de que así fuese. Si lo disfrutaba (y vaya si lo disfrutaba, se decía sonrojándose y obviando que Adrien era un chico. No quería volver a incomodarlo, así que hacía como si no se diera cuenta), ella dejaría de hacerlo si él indicaba lo contrario.

Al sentarse tras él, podía fijarse en él con descaro. Eran casi las mismas vistas que tenía por la noche: ese cabello dorado (que en la cama se revolvía hasta puntos insospechables), esa nuca suave y bronceada, y esa espalda firme, que ella acababa rodeando como si fuera un tesoro para acercarse más a su cuerpo.

Si la esgrima y el baloncesto le sacaban esa figura, no quería imaginarle sin la camisa. Y eso que ya le había visto descamisado. Solo de pensarlo notaba que le picaba la cara del calor.

Y cuando no estaba pensando en Adrien, Chat ocupaba su mente, pero por motivos ligeramente distintos.

Chat Noir estaba celoso, y se notaba, pero ella también se había excedido. Chat tenía más sentido de la justicia que ella. No tenía que haberle acusado de haberle hecho nada a Adrien, no se lo merecía... Y tampoco quería herirle. Todo era un juego divertido entre ambos, pero Chat estuvo intentando que se fijara en él en serio. Estaba ciega de verdad, pero no lo notó hasta aquella noche en que se declaró, rodeados de velas y recibiendo aquella rosa.

Y estaba muy preocupada. No lograba quitarse a Chat de la cabeza. No podía corresponderle. No era él quien aceleraba sus latidos. Y estando tan cerca de Adrien aquel día en la cama... ¿Cómo explicarle que ella y Adrien no tenían nada especial, cuando ni ella misma lo creía? ¿En qué momento había deseado tanto al chico que se atrevió a tocarle tan descaradamente?

No sabía que hacer.

-Lo vas a derretir con tu mirada láser.- le susurró Alya, desviando los pensamientos de Marinette. Había tenido la vista clavada en Adrien todo el tiempo. -¡Declárate, Adrien no sale con nadie! ¡Seguro que se fija en ti! Además, San Valentín está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Es que no vas a hacer nada?

Marinette asintió lentamente, sonriendo. -Le estoy preparando algo. Espero que le guste.- le dijo de vuelta. Esperaba dar por zanjada la conversación, ya que Adrien había dejado de hablar con Nino, y ahora podría escucharla fácilmente.

-Claro que sí, Marinette, pero este año no voy a ayudarte.

-¿Alya? No me hagas eso...- musitó sin ganas. Se sentía aliviada y no quería que cambiara de idea, así que no insistiría. Con Alya husmeando, no podría dárselo. No iba a ser Marinette, sino Ladybug, la que haría el regalo.

-Ya eres mayorcita para arreglártelas sola, creo que no necesitas un empujoncito de mi parte.- la animó Alya. -En lugar de eso, voy a centrarme en mi blog. Quizá consiga la exclusiva. ¡Me muero de ganas de confirmarlo!

Marinette se tensó, confusa. Si la seguía por las calles, no podría ir tan fácilmente a ver a Adrien. -¿Tu blog? ¿El Ladyblog? ¿Confirmar qué?

-Voy a salir y buscar a nuestros superheroes favoritos. Si tengo suerte, podré demostrar a todo el mundo que Chat y Ladybug se quieren. Seguro que consigo verlos acaramelados por Parí...

-¿Todo el mundo?- preguntó Marinette estridente, interrumpiéndola de forma brusca.

-¡Todo el mundo!- confirmó Nino, volteando en su asiento para unirse a la conversación.

-¡Solo hay que ver cómo se llevan!- afirmó Kim, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que escuchar justo en ese momento.

Marinette abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. -Pero si Ladybug no le hace apenas caso, y le aleja.- insistió incrédula con lo que oía y ganando más intrusos a la conversación.

-Seguro que solo es por guardar apariencias. -refutó Alya para defender su postura.

-Me pesa darle la razón a este botarate,- indicó Alix señalando a Kim, que protestó con un sordo "¡oye!" -pero los que se pelean se desean.

-¡Los dos son superhéroes, tienen muchas cosas en común! ¡Es tan bonito...!- añadió Rose, soñadora.

Marinette decidió que la conversación podía seguir sin ella. La clase entera había entrado en una acalorada discusión en la que Ladybug y Marinette ocultaban al mundo una relación romántica. Intentó de nuevo concentrarse en la química, o en el pobre Nino, ya que Alya no parecía hacer planes con su novio... Pero las dudas la asaltaron y apuñalaron con descaro. ¿De verdad Adrien no tendría alguien especial en su vida o en su corazón? ¿De verdad todo el mundo pensaba que ella y Chat Noir estaban enamorados?

Ojeó de refilón al chico rubio, callado y con la mirada fija en la mesa. Era el único que no había comentado nada al respecto, y se le veía muy concentrado en taladrar las vetas de la madera con la mirada.

¿Lo pensaría Adrien también?

* * *

Todas las tarjetas de San Valentín tenían que desaparecer.

Adrien cogía las tarjetas a montones e intentaba esconderlas o destruirlas. ¿Porqué demonios su guardaespaldas se las había llevado a su cuarto? Él no quería la atención de tantas chicas, y quería evitar por todos los medios parecer un playboy. No estaba interesado en ninguna.

-Son más que la última vez.- le dijo Plagg. -¿No vas ni a mirarlas? A lo mejor hay una tarjeta de la misma chica del año pasado.

-...Quizá.- concedió Adrien, dudando por un momento. Aún no estaba seguro de quién era aquella tarjeta con forma de corazón. -Pero eso no importa ahora. Tengo que deshacerme de ellas antes de que venga Ladybug.

Pero tirarlas sin más era muy desconsiderado y frío. Muchas de las chicas se habían tomado la molestia de hacerlas a mano, y aunque no pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, no se sentía tan desalmado como para tirarlas sin más. Él era el primero en saber que el valor para declararse no era algo fácil de conseguir, y todas ellas se merecían un poco de respeto.

Cuando estuvo seguro de haberlas guardado en lo más profundo del armario o en cualquier otro rincón, ojeó el reloj. Ladybug solía llegar una hora más tarde, y esperaba que no cambiara esa rutina por San Valentín.

Tenía el tiempo justo de prepararlo todo. Sonrió confiado. Era una fecha especial, y esa fue la motivación que necesitaba. El año anterior intentó declararse de corazón, pero Cupido Sombrío tuvo que entrometerse... Este año tenía algo distinto planeado.

* * *

Ladybug estaba sudando. Al fin había conseguido despistar a Alya (desde luego, la chica era tenaz cuando se lo proponía). Ya era de noche, así que no la encontraría tan fácilmente, y no era mucho más tarde que otros días, así que aún tenía tiempo. Alya sería su mejor amiga, pero también tenía el alma de una reportera en su corazón, así que no iba a permitir que la avistara cerca de la mansión de Adrien en San Valentín.

Adrien no le había dicho a nadie que Ladybug le visitaba a diario. Aquello era un alivio, a la vez que una sorpresa.

Es decir, cualquiera querría confiar algo tan grande a un amigo, pero ni siquiera Nino parecía saber nada. Muy considerado por su parte. Si Alya se enterase, no dudaba que le perseguiría hasta que le contara con todo detalle lo que estaba pasando.

Ladybug no dudaba que Adrien tenía esto en mente.

Así que sin más, fue hacia la mansión. Las luces de la habitación parecían apagadas. No le extrañaría que Adrien se hubiera acostado... Pero eso le impediría darle su regalo.

Suspiró desanimada, y entró saludando. Por si acaso. -Buenas noches Adri...en...- Su voz desapareció.

Unas velas encendidas en la mesa del sofá acentuaban los ojos esmeralda del chico y sus cabellos dorados. Y una cena suculenta, al parecer: fresas con chocolate, canapés de salmón, ensalada de aguacate y gambas, quiche de verduras, solomillo con queso de cabra, codornices con miel... Además, se oía música de fondo: violines, en una melodía tranquila.

-Hola bichito...- saludó Adrien con voz suave y tentadora, levantándose de su espera en el sofá.

Ladybug estaba muda de la impresión. El chico se había puesto un traje que le quedaba como un guante: ajustado y elegante.

No parecía el mismo sitio donde estaba todas las noches con Adrien. La habitación entera parecía haber cambiado para convertirse en la sala privada de un restaurante caro, con un toque íntimo y sofisticado.

Adrien sintió que su corazón se paraba al verla tan quieta y silenciosa. Aún le parecía raro que el chef no le hubiera cuestionado nada en absoluto con lo que había pedido, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora.

Ojeó las velas nervioso, e intentó mantener su sonrisa, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, sentía que había cometido un grave error.

Ladybug no decía nada. Se había quedado quieta, estática, y Adrien comenzó a dudar de que lo que había preparado estuviera bien.

En su afán por tener un gesto romántico, se había pasado y malinterpretado todo, y Ladybug no quería tener nada con él más allá de una amistad. No movía ni un músculo. Tenía que estar buscando una forma de rechazarle sin hacerle daño.

Pero ese silencio era peor que clavarle un cuchillo. Solo ahora, despues de pensarlo, se sentía extraño. Después de llevar a diario ropa normal y pijamas, notaba que el saco sobresalía como si se hubiera disfrazado de payaso, y se sintió encoger los hombros, intentando esconderse de sí mismo si fuera posible.

Cogió el mando y apagó la música del reproductor. El silencio se hizo aún más claustrofóbico, porque al dejar de sonar los violines la chica salió del trance y disparó su atención hacia él. Con un rictus en su rostro empezó a disculparse -...Perdona, Ladybug. Yo pensé que...

-¡No!- avanzó ella, tomando su mano y evitando que encendiera la luz. La cálida iluminación de las velas le permitió ver el brillo en la mirada de Ladybug, ahora completamente abrumada. -Todo esto... ¿por San Valentín?- preguntó la chica, no terminando de creérselo.

No quería emocionarse demasiado, pero escuchar la ilusión en su voz le hizo resucitar del pozo de angustia en el que se había metido. ¿Tanto la había sorprendido? Entonces no le había rechazado.

Aunque aún podía hacerlo.

Aunque estuviera con él ese día, ya pasaba con él todos los días. Quizá no veía nada especial en ello. A lo mejor solo lo consideraba un detalle bonito por una festividad.

O a lo mejor sí podía leer el mensaje detrás de aquel gesto. Deseaba con toda su alma que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, que estaba seguro que luego le dolería de lo feliz que era, le ofreció el sofá. -Por favor, ponte cómoda. ¿Quieres un refresco, agua... vino?- preguntó lo último dubitativo. Él tenía solo 15 años, pero no tenía ni idea de su Lady. Si de verdad tenía 5000 años... Bueno, el amor no tiene edad, ¿cierto?

-¿Zumo de frutas?- preguntó de vuelta la chica. Adrien le sirvió, y a continuación volvió a poner la música. Las cuerdas empezaron a sonar de nuevo, dándole un toque clásico y elegante a la noche.

Con una pequeña tos, la chica encontró su voz -...Estas muy guapo. Te queda bien el traje.

El cumplido le hizo sentir menos sensible y ridículo que hacía unos momentos. Y bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. ¡Ladybug le estaba halagando! -¿De verdad? La corbata quizá es demasiado...

-¡Te queda muy bien!- le interrumpió Ladybug, bebiendo un trago. -Todo esto que has preparado es maravilloso.- afirmó con valor. Las notas del violín relajaban los nervios que tenía cuando llegó.

Los que se estaban apoderando de él. Quería hacerle también un cumplido -Tu también estas muy guapa. ¡Es decir! Siempre, no solo hoy, es un puntazo... Tu traje muy guapo... Maravilla... urghhh...

Ya estaba diciendo incoherencias. Por eso seguramente Ladybug le estaba ignorando, fue lo que pensó. Hasta que vio cómo la chica levantó un papel del suelo y lo ojeó confusa.

Oh, no.

Adrien empezó a patearse mentalmente, porque había limpiado a conciencia pero se le había escapado UNA de las tarjetas, y ella la había encontrado.

Y estaba haciendo suposiciones erróneas. -La chica que te gusta... no ha podido venir, ¿no? Y habías preparado todo esto para ella.- susurró, con un tono de voz completamente distinto al de hace un momento. Tenso y contenido. -Lo siento... Tiene que ser difícil poder explicarle mi presencia aquí... Y eres demasiado bueno para echarme y no quieres tirar la cena aunque ella no...

-Ladybug, esa tarjeta no...- intentó interrumpirla Adrien, alarmado, pero Ladybug continuó, con la respiración pesada e intentando contener las lágrimas. -La que termine siendo tu novia tendrá mucha suerte. Eres muy amable... Creo... creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire.

-¡NO!- gritó, atrapando la muñeca de Ladybug. -Uh... no hay ninguna otra chica... quiero decir, no hay chica, son fans y yo no... no...- carraspeó un poco -Verás, estoy muy, muy contento de que pienses en mí y en si hoy querría estar con alguien. ¡Pero esta cena es para nosotros dos!- Declaró sonrojado, y era normal que ella pensara en su bien en San Valentín, era desinteresada y pensaba en los demás antes que en sí misma.

Ladybug puso su mirada sobre él, con el rostro rojo. Adrien no sabía si de vergüenza o de felicidad por lo que él había confesado. Por la forma en que ella se mordía el labio, parecía tener algún conflicto. ¿Y si tenía a alguien especial esperándole y esa cena improvisada la estaba poniendo en un compromiso? Es decir, ella dijo que había un chico. -...pero entendería si tu... es decir, si tu pareja no...

-¡No! Adrien, no... no estoy saliendo con... yo... Oh, Dios...- Ladybug abrió los ojos, recordando el debate que hubo en la clase. Aquel día el chico había estado callado como una tumba... Y con la cena que había preparado, sin duda, le rondó por la mente. -Adrien, se que quizá no lo creas, pero Chat y yo no somos pareja, a pesar de lo que digan en el Ladyblog o en las noticias. Solo somos compañeros.

-...- eso ya lo sabía. ¡Vaya si lo sabía! Ignoró lo mejor que pudo ese sabor ácido en el estómago y se centró en aquella esperanza que le decía que no había otro hombre en su vida. Hace tiempo le dijo que había un chico, pero las cosas podrían haber cambiado. -¿...No hay nadie esperándote hoy?

Ladybug creía que ya estaba bastante claro. Señaló los platos en la mesa y dijo guiñándole -Al parecer, había alguien esperándome justo aquí.

Adrien estaba seguro de que tendría que dejar su trabajo de modelo en cuanto el mundo se diera cuenta de que era incapaz de dejar de sonrojarse. Gracias a dios solo le sucedía cerca de Ladybug, y ella no iba a los platós.

Ella estaba aceptando una cena romántica con él. De entre todas las personas de París, estaba aceptando pasar San Valentín con él, y eso le hacía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Entonces, si no hay nadie esperándonos... ¿está bien esto?- dijo señalando la comida. -Por nuestra soltería.- dijo juguetón, y una risita se le escapó.

La heroína se acomodó en el sofá y con una mirada cómplice alzó su copa -Bon appétit.

* * *

Fue un momento mágico. Distinto. El pequeño mundo de ambos. La comida se había enfriado un poco mientras aclaraban si tenían a alguien en sus vidas, pero estuvo deliciosa. Sus miradas se cruzaban en complicidad. Hablaron de cosas banales, pero eso era lo de menos.

Adrien quería que ella recordara ese día, así que sacó a la luz el repertorio de sus peores chistes, y solo consiguió que Ladybug se riera de la mitad. Cosas como "Van dos en moto y se cae el de en medio" hacían que la chica rodara los ojos sonriendo y pensara "normalmente no es así en clase con nadie, es mucho más reservado... ¿porqué me gusta este idiota?".

Ladybug sabía porqué. Adrien era un chico amable con un peculiar sentido del humor que no dudaba en hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a los demás. Aunque le perjudicara.

Modelaba porque su padre así lo quería, le dio su paraguas el dia que lo conoció, se puso un sombrero al que era alergico, se dejaba arrastrar por Chloe, cedió su puesto en el torneo de videojuegos... Más de una vez, cuando un Akuma atacaba, Ladybug le había visto asegurarse de que la gente se ponía a salvo antes que él.

Adrien sacrificaba mucho por su padre y sus amigos. Era muy valiente.

Que fuera tan atractivo solo era un detalle menor.

Las velas ya estaban casi consumidas, y pronto ese momento tendría que acabar.

Adrien no quería que terminara, pero estaba tentado. Sabía que acabarían juntos en la cama como todos los días, pero después de esa cena cómplice se preguntó si algo cambiaría entre ellos... Y si ella volvería a tocarle con sus tentadoras manos. Las mariposas de su estómago lo estaban pidiendo a gritos.

Para evitar caer en la tentación de imaginar lo que decían sus pensamientos, decidió alardear de forma absurda, así que demostró que con una corbata se podían apagar las velas a latigazos, a lo que Ladybug rió sorprendida y a su vez encendió la luz de la habitación dándole al interruptor con el yo-yo.

-Buena puntería.- anotó Adrien, lanzando la tela de la corbata sin importarle dónde caía, preguntándose si el ambiente distendido de la cena que habían compartido seguiría presente. El chico sentía que estaban en una cita, y francamente, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y ese día jamás acabaría.

Ladybug le guiñó un ojo cómplice -Soy un bicho con suerte.

La risa se apoderó de ellos, acomodados en su pequeño rincón del sofá, dándole a la amplia estancia un poco de vida. No podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía que había conseguido impresionarla, ya que la chica estaba...

Ladybug se estaba inclinando sobre él, con una mirada cálida e invitante.

Ladybug se estaba acercando. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, incrédulo, mientras su respiración se hacía profunda y pesada.

La risa desapareció, y algo más serio y solemne se respiraba allí.

Las mariposas no cesaban. Ladybug se estaba acercando demasiado, y estaba cerrando los ojos. ¿Sería posible?

¿Ladybug iba a besarle?

Su aliento le rozaba las mejillas. Se estaba sonrojando. Su corazón quería salir del pecho. Si se inclinaba él también un poquito...

Solo unos centimetros. Sus labios iban a rozarse, solo tenía que...

-Ha... ha sido una cena genial, gracias Ladybug.- susurró a trompicones rompiendo el momento, y al instante lo lamentó.

Aquello la hizo reaccionar. Ladybug no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había acercado a él hasta ese momento. Volvió a su sitio en el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos -Ah... no hay de qué, Adrien. Gracias a tí.

Adrien sentía que había perdido una oportunidad única. Era un buen momento, pero noooo, tenía que abrir la boca. Necesitaba pensar, y forzarse en que ella no viera la decepción en su cara. Apagó la música, haciendo sin querer el ambiente algo sofocante.

La opción de ir a dormir ya no parecía tan tentadora después de ese desliz.

-Um... tengo algo para tí.- dijo Ladybug de repente, retirándose y dándole así una pequeña tregua. Cuando se preguntaba a dónde iba, volvió del baño con un regalo envuelto que había dejado allí.

¿Un regalo de San Valentín?

Adrien lo abrió ansioso, ávido de una distracción. Un jersey verde, con un gato negro intentando darle caza a una mariquita. Adrien amó la prenda en cuanto la vio. -¿También haces ropa?- gritó incrédulo.

Orgullosa de su esfuerzo, se irguió. -Hago muchas cosas con las manos.

Adrien dio un respingo, escandalizado. -¡Ladybug! ¡Ya se lo buenas que son tus manos "haciendo cosas"!

La chica se sobresaltó y casi perdió el equilibrio. -¡Quiero decir manualidades! ¡Se que ha sonado muy... qué vergüenza!- Ladybug se cubrió el rostro. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que implicaban sus palabras. ¿De dónde había sacado Adrien el atrevimiento de insinuar eso?

Adrien echó a reir, y ella con él, dejando atrás esa alusión al momento innombrable. Se quitó la chaqueta de traje y mientras se ponía el jersey, Ladybug le gritó -¡Adrien, eso no combina!

-¡No me importa!- le dijo de vuelta mientras su pelo empezaba a asomar por el cuello. -¡Quiero llevarlo puesto ya!

Como un niño pequeño que recibe un regalo por navidad, no podía esperar ni un segundo para probárselo, buscando las mangas del jersey de lana verde.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Ladybug, una vez puesto.

El pelo de Adrien ahora estaba revuelto en todas direcciones, como si no supiera lo que es un peine. El jersey sobresalía de mala manera con los pantalones de pinza y los zapatos, pero no le importó en absoluto. Esa prenda, en ese momento, era más valiosa para él que un traje de Armani. Se abrazó a sí mismo de forma muy ridícula, y sonrió como un tonto. -Si me ven así se acabó mi carrera de modelo. ¡Qué calentito... No quiero quitármelo nunca!

Ladybug sonrió, pero también empezó a pensar que un jersey era muy poco comparado con el detalle que había tenido Adrien. Así que se le ocurrió una idea. -¿Quieres probar si abriga de verdad?- preguntó señalando a las luces de la ciudad.

Adrien no la comprendió hasta que Ladybug abrió la ventana. -¿Fuera?- exclamó sorprendido.

-...Bueno, quizá no es una buena idea... Mañana tienes clase y es algo tarde y...- Ladybug fue interrumpida con un muy entusiasta Adrien que, colorado hasta las orejas, se estaba sujetando a su cuello y acercándose a ella.

-Milady, iré donde quieras llevarme.- le susurró al oído. Que Plagg durmiera todo lo que quisiera, tenía una compañía estupenda.

Ladybug asintió, intentando ignorar ese cálido aliento que la hacía estremecer. -Agárrate fuerte.

Y con esas palabras, lanzó el yo-yo al exterior.

* * *

El viento gélido golpeándole la cara mientras era cargado por la chica le hacía sentir eufórico.

Normalmente no se detenía a admirar el paisaje cuando era Chat Noir. O cuando le estaba cargando para escapar de un akuma. Estaba mucho más centrado en calcular dónde iba a aterrizar, dónde podría saltar o cual era la estrategia a seguir.

Confiando plenamente su vida y seguridad en Ladybug, era libre para admirar las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas del firmamento. Y la chica que le cargaba por los aires. Adrien era su fanboy Nº1. El chico estaba convencido de que nadie la admiraba como él.

En la cama era ella la que rodeaba su espalda, pero esta vez era él quien podía apreciar la espalda de la chica, y respirar suavemente en su cuello. Esperaba ponerla algo nerviosa, tal y como solía sentirse él... aunque no tanto como para que cayeran sobre París. Viajaban a bastante altura.

Dudaba que Ladybug le soltara. Le tenía cogido bien firme de la cintura con el brazo que no movía para usar el yo-yo. Quizá no era necesario que él se sujetara a ella, pero cada vez que estaban suspendidos en el aire para lanzar el yo-yo al siguiente punto, se aferraba a ella con un poquito más de fuerza. Le daba seguridad, calor y podía tenerla cerca. Estaba extasiado de poder abrazarla.

Ninguno de los dos iba demasiado abrigado para ser invierno. Podían ver sus respiraciones en pequeñas nubes delante de ellos.

Al fin la sintió detenerse, dejándole poner los pies en suelo firme. Se soltó despacio. Quería seguir agarrado a ella, aunque sabía que habría un viaje de vuelta donde podría volver a tenerla cerca.

La iluminación de la calle no llegaba bien a aquella terraza tan alta que estaba en penumbra. Adrien prestó más atención para reconocerla.

-¿Porqué me has traído a mi instituto?- preguntó curioso. Había muchos sitios donde elegir.

Ladybug se apoyó en el borde del edificio para ver mejor las calles bajo ella, y un poco de luz nocturna le iluminó el rostro. -...Hoy es el día en que las parejas suelen estar juntas, y... Seguro que hay gente junto al Sena, o en la Torre Eiffel. Incluso el hotel Bourgeois estará lleno. Pero en este lugar...- su voz bajó a un íntimo susurro -...aquí solo estamos nosotros. Aquí fue donde nos conocimos.

Un latido.

Dos latidos.

-¿...Qué has dicho?- preguntó Adrien mudo y estupefacto, volteándola para que le mirase a los ojos. Aquello... no podía ser verdad.

No podía conocerla sin la máscara. Imposible. La hubiera distinguido en cualquier parte. La hubiera reconocido.

-Fue en este instituto donde te conocí, Adrien.- Afirmó, no dándole un respiro a su pobre corazón. -Querías saber un poco más de mí, ¿no? Eso sí, no debería decir más.

-Yo... te conozco.- le preguntó y afirmó al mismo tiempo, sin terminar de creerlo. Lo había oído, y no podía ser mentira, pero la idea no asentaba en su cabeza. Ladybug asintió quedamente.

-Entonces... nosotros nos vemos todos los días, y estudiamos juntos en este instituto.- continuó Adrien, razonando en trance, y empezando a comparar en su mente a todas las chicas en las que podía pensar con Ladybug, buscando alguna similitud.

-Yo no he dicho eso.- le cortó Ladybug, de repente algo asustada (había perdido el valor y el coraje que la había impulsado a hacer esa confesión), consiguiendo que Adrien volteara bruscamente y cruzaran sus miradas. Técnicamente era cierto. -Solo he dicho que aquí nos conocimos.

Aquello aplastó su línea de pensamientos y esas esperanzas que habían empezado a crecer en él. Pero también le alivió. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que se vieran a diario y ella tuviera dudas de porqué era incapaz de verla por la chica que realmente era.

En un año de instituto era imposible conocer a todo el mundo. Quizá era profesora. Quizá era una alumna de intercambio y ya no estudiaba allí. Quizá solo se habían cruzado brevemente cambiando de clases y por ello no la recordaba. Quizá ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con el instituto, y se conocieron por casualidad en aquel lugar.

Es decir, seguía sin saber nada. Solo sabía que era una superheroína capaz de fabricar lo que fuera con sus propias manos. El calor que desprendía el jersey de lana tenía que ser un superpoder.

Con algo de valor en su cuerpo, su mano que ya empezaba a sentir algo de frío, acabó sobre la mano enguantada de Ladybug. -Entonces... me has traído a un lugar donde solo estamos... tu y yo.

La chica posó su mirada sobre sus manos antes de fijarse de nuevo en las luces en silencio.

Adrien atisbó a ver el color rojo sobresaliendo bajo la máscara.

Y por fin lo entendió.

Era mutuo.

Quizá no fuese algo tan intenso como sus sentimientos por ella, pero no le era indiferente.

La chica sentía algo por él.

Por Adrien Agreste.

Por eso actuaba así. No dejaba entrar a Chat en su corazón porque Adrien ya estaba en él. Por él estuvo dispuesta a dar su miraculous. Caminaba en sueños porque tenía pesadillas sobre él y quería protegerle.

Quería gritar.

Que el mundo entero supiera lo feliz que era.

Pero cuando abrió la boca para confesarle que ella era su mundo, quiso hacerlo mirándola a ese par de ojos profundamente azules. Y no podía, porque estaba esquivándole la mirada.

...Cierto. Ella era reservada. Y tímida. Y todo esto era terroríficamente nuevo para ambos. Espantarla era lo último que quería hacer.

Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando... En que confiarle información sobre ella era peligroso, sin duda. O en el día que se conocieron, o en que estaban fuera de noche a solas...

Así que, en un atrevimiento inusual, empezó a pasear la mano por la tela roja, despacio y deteniéndose en los puntos del brazo. Para sentirla, darle calor en esa fría brisa y buscar una reacción en ella. La chica, en lugar de apartarle, se estremeció, y eso le arrancó una sonrisa.

-¿Estabas celosa?

Cuando las palabras salieron fue cuando notó que no había dicho "estás preciosa", tal y como quería. Pero ya no podía echarse atrás. La sintió apartarse levemente, huyendo de su tacto.

No, ¿porqué se apartaba? Quería que volviera. Su mano estaba perdiendo el calor de la chica.

Sabía que sería incapaz de callar. Así que continuó. -De la tarjeta que has visto antes.

Una risa sardónica salió de ella, intentando cubrir cualquier afecto en su voz y le dio la espalda. Así no podía ver su cara, y eso le hizo sentir inquieto. -¿Celosa, yo? ¿De una simple tarjeta de San Valentín?

Entonces Adrien empezó a preocuparse. Era algo mútuo, sí, pero no permanente.

No quería fastidiarlo todo. Con su mala suerte, aún era capaz de conseguir que ella dejara de tener esos sentimientos (los que fueran) hacia él.

Tenía que hacer o decir algo. Rápido.

-¡Ladybug, esa tarjeta no importa! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Eres la única que se acuesta conmigo!

Adrien se cubrió la boca inmediatamente y palideció.

"Sutil. Adrien, te cavas tu propia tumba." Eso era lo más inapropiado que podía insinuar en ese momento.

-Pfff... ¡Jajajajajaja!

La incredulidad lo poseyó. Ladybug se partía de risa. Y no era para menos. Incluso Adrien empezó a reírse un poquito de lo ridículo e inoportuno que podía llegar a ser.

Cuando logró controlarse, parecía que iba a responder, pero no le dio tiempo.

-La he oído por aquí.- escucharon ambos.

Ladybug se congeló y se escondió de la luz exterior, mirando con cuidado por el borde. Susurró entre dientes -Adrien, agáchate, rápido.

El chico se refugió, confuso, reconociendo aquella voz. Al asomarse con cautela, Alya corría por la calle, móvil en mano y enfocando cualquier punto en el que escuchase algo.

Y tras él, Nino corría intentando alcanzarla.

-Alya, es muy tarde. Incluso los héroes necesitan dormir.

Ladybug no podía creerlo. ¿En serio Alya la había estado buscando toda la noche? ¿Y ahora arrastraba al pobre Nino? Tendría que tener una discusión muy seria con ella.

Adrien, por otra parte, felicitó mentalmente a su amigo y a su vez se compadeció de él. No era la mejor forma de pasar el día de San Valentín con una chica, pero al menos estaban juntos.

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos.- le susurró Adrien de vuelta. Con Alya por la zona, se acabó la privacidad. Bueno, fue bonito mientras duró, y habían llegado en el momento perfecto para evitar que siguiera cavando su propia fosa.

Ladybug asintió, alerta. Sujetándole bien fuerte, corrió hacia la cornisa contraria del instituto y saltó.

* * *

Ladybug puso los pies en el suelo y Adrien cerró la ventana inmediatamente.

Llegaron congelados. El frio por fin había calado en ellos. Por muy caluroso que fuera el jersey, de poco sirvió contra la brisa helada de la noche. Las únicas partes de ellos que seguían templadas eran aquellas que mientras viajaban estuvieron en contacto.

Ese contacto que no querían que terminase. Estaban temblando en los brazos del otro.

Aún no se habían soltado. No querían.

Pero tenían que hacerlo tarde o temprano. -De-deberrrías c-c-cambiar-t-t-te Ad-d-drien.

Era la primera vez que Adrien la escuchaba tartamudear de frio. Tenía que hacer algo. -V-v-oy a encend-d-er la c-c-calefacción.

En cuanto se separó de ella, la chica hizo una carrera hacia la cama y se escondió bajo las mantas. Allí empezaría a calentarse, pensó encendiendo el aire y fue al baño a cambiarse.

Quitarse la ropa helada era una especie de tortura. Le dolía todo al menor movimiento, y no podía dejar de temblar.

Con el pijama puesto, volvió corriendo también y se metió bajo las mantas junto a Ladybug.

-B-b-buena idea l-l-a d-de salirrr.- intentó decir sarcástico, pero secretamente encantado. Hubiera funcionado si pudiese quitarse esa sonrisa que sentía en su cara.

La chica negó con la cabeza, divertida. -V-ven aquí.- pidió, tomando sus manos y comenzando a frotar con fuerza. La fricción calentaba.

Adrien sabía que el traje era resistente... pero también fino. Muy fino. Necesitaban el tacto para muchas cosas. A veces se sentía como si fuera su propia piel. Por eso sabía que Ladybug había sufrido el frío más que él.

Pero también sabía que ella sentía el tacto como si no tuviera esa tela roja sobre ella.

Cuando sus manos estuvieron suficientemente calientes, quiso devolverle el favor... Y movió sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica. Para devolverle el calor que habían perdido en su pequeño paseo por las calles de París.

De paso, podía aplicar un poco de presión y masajearla. Había hecho fuerza llevándole por el exterior. Podría relajarla.

Y esa era su intención al principio.

Hasta que dejó de temblar, y poco a poco la tocaba más despacio, sintiendo la textura del traje y la fuerza de la chica, inmóvil bajo sus manos.

No quería separar sus manos de ella, aunque ya no hiciera falta. Se deleitaba en poder tocarla de aquella forma tan simple. Siempre se preguntó cómo se sentiría bajo sus dedos. Y conforme pasaban los minutos y segundos, cada vez sentía más el calor del cuerpo de la chica junto a él sobre su cama.

-Adrien...

Alzó la vista y se perdió en los ojos azules.

Bajo las mantas era verano.

-Dime...

Se estaba acercando. De nuevo. Muy despacio, mucho más despacio que antes. -Yo...

Sentía de nuevo su cálido aliento. Se aceleró su respiración y posó la vista en sus labios rosados.

Esta vez no la haría dudar.

Adrien subió la mano hasta rozar su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, acercándose lo más despacio que pudo. Sus labios estaban a punto de unirse. -Dime, Ladybug...

Su cálida respiración se mezcló con la de ella. Sus labios se rozaron.

Ladybug tomó aire de la sorpresa y cuando iba a retirarse, Adrien se lanzó contra su boca con el corazón desbocado.

Esta vez sus labios se unieron con firmeza.

Fue corto, casto y simple. Un roce de labios sensualmente lento. Pero una descarga eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo del chico.

Nunca había sentido nada igual.

La quería. La amaba. Él le pertenecía.

Tenía que separarse. Antes de que no pudiera hacerlo nunca.

Tragó aire como un hombre ahogándose. Escuchó un suspiro que escapó de la chica, e intentando recuperar el aliento que ella le había arrebatado, abrió los ojos.

Recibió una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa complacida.

Él solo pudo corresponder con la suya propia. Aquel beso era de ambos.

No se le ocurría una forma mejor de terminar la noche... no, su vida. Si finalmente ella le provocaba un infarto, moriría siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Buenas noches Adrien...

Su voz era un susurro dulce y suave que le besaba la cara. Sus manos volvieron a encontrarse bajo las mantas, y esta vez estaban ardiendo.

-Buenas noches Ladybug...

Cerraron los ojos, pero fueron incapaces de conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos les hacían recordar esa velada una y otra vez.

Y jamás la olvidarían.


	5. El filete

Ladybug estaba en shock. Había decidido ir antes, con el recuerdo de aquel cálido beso grabado a fuego en sus mejillas, pero ahora no recordaba nada.

Solo podía mirar atónita desde la puerta del baño cómo Adrien se restregaba contra la almohada susurrando su nombre.

* * *

 _Flasback al 15 de Febrero._

-Buenos días... Adrien.- susurró Ladybug insegura.

Adrien cómodo y calentito, tenía a Ladybug a su espalda. Se encontraba acurrucado en sus brazos, como últimamente solía terminar cuando dormían. Y con su voz, su adormilamiento se esfumó.

San Valentín.

Se habían besado anoche.

Amanecía.

-Bu...buenos días Ladybug.- respondió Adrien de vuelta sin levantar la mirada.

Aquella mañana se sentía distinta.

De hecho, los brazos de Ladybug, que habitualmente lo tenían atrapado fuertemente mientras dormían, estaban tensos y lo suficientemente apartados para que él pudiera escapar... Y no estaban completamente pegados, había un espacio a su espalda que ella no estaba cubriendo... Como si estuviera dudando de la situación actual.

No era el día de los enamorados. Puede que ese día concreto hubiera logrado que Ladybug se dejara llevar por el ambiente de aquel día, pero ya era un día distinto... La magia había desaparecido. Como si lo ocurrido el día anterior fuese un sueño maravilloso... y se hubiera acabado. Todo.

"No", pidió Adrien en silencio, "por favor, que no se haya acabado. No puede ser."

Tentando a la suerte, se deslizó por las sábanas unos centímetros más hacia a ella hasta que su espalda rozó a la chica y acercó su mano temblorosa a sus dedos enguantados.

Era como si en una sola noche hubiera perdido el permiso para tocarla de forma casual.

Que ella estrechara ligeramente su agarre sobre él fue reconfortante. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, aunque no terminó de aplacar esa pesadez en el pecho.

Por lo menos, Ladybug aún le permitía aquello. Algo era algo.

Pero empezaba a necesitar saber si el día anterior fue demasiado. Si le pareció... apropiado, o excesivo. Qué le rondaría por la mente. -¿...sucede algo?

Tras un tenso silencio, escuchó -Anoche...

Su corazón temió pararse. Quieto como una estatua. No podía escuchar que fue un error. Que no debió suceder.

-...Lo pasé muy bien...- continuó Ladybug.

"...pero..." continuó la mente de Adrien por él. Ahora es cuando ella decía "pero no puede ser", y le clavaría un puñal.

Pero el silencio se hacía cada vez más grande, y la chica no terminaba aquella frase. No decía cual era el pero.

No soportándolo más, Adrien volteó para poder ver sus ojos y que ellos hablaran por ella. Su mirada llena de remordimiento sería suficiente para que Adrien se disculpase por toda la eternidad.

Pero no era remordimiento. Era otra cosa. La chica se mordía el labio inferior y tenía fuego en los ojos.

Ladybug intentaba contener las ganas de reclamar su boca como propia, fallando estrepitosamente. En cuanto Adrien se centró en su mirada, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó.

Le sorprendió tanto que Adrien solo atinó a acariciar el nacimiento de sus cabellos. El roce de sus labios le abrasó. Su corazón le pedía inquieto que hiciera algo más.

Separó sus labios de ella muy despacio, respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. -Buenos días...- susurró ella de nuevo, acariciándole con su voz sin aliento.

Adrien sonrió, y despacio retiró la mano de su pelo. -Si me espera esto cada mañana, no quiero salir nunca de la cama.

Avergonzada, la chica rió nerviosa y se levantó apresuradamente. -Perezoso.

Los dedos de Adrien se enredaron en la sábana, sin dejar de moverse. -¿...Te veré en el instituto?

Sabía que estaba entrando de nuevo en lo personal. En su identidad secreta. Que ella lo había negado. Pero tras la conversación del día anterior, no sabía a qué atenerse.

Inquieta, movió un pié de un lado a otro.-...puede.

Aquella concesión le arrancó una sonrisa. Porque de todos modos, fuese verdad o no, no importaba en ese momento.

Había nacido algo entre ellos que era demasiado privado para llamarse amistad, pero demasiado secreto para ser una relación. Y Adrien estaba contento de al menos tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado. No saber cómo llamarlo era lo de menos en ese momento.

Ladybug sorteó la cama para acercarse a ese chico tan guapo, con esa expresión tan inocente y feliz en el rostro. A dos centímetros de unir de nuevo sus labios (acto del que nunca se cansaría), dijo -Nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando Ladybug saltó por la ventana, Adrien se llevó los dedos a los labios, recordando esa sensación de unirlos a los de ella.

Y sonrió. Aquel último beso, tan breve y casto, había sido una promesa de lo que vendría.

* * *

De alguna forma, sus acciones aquel día parecían hacer oficial lo que tenían entre ellos. Que los dos estaban de acuerdo.

Así que, conforme pasaban los días, Marinette había intentado conversar con él en el instituto, pero no lo lograba porque la sonrisa tan brillante que Adrien llevaba en la cara la había reducido a una criatura sin capacidad de formar palabras. Y sabía que ella era la que había puesto al chico de tan buen humor.

Pero no era Marinette quien le podía besar. Demonios, ni siquiera podía hablarle.

No quería pensar en ello, pero le costaba. El chico de sus sueños, Adrien Agreste, no sabía que ella era la que estaba detrás de la máscara... Y aún así, se habían besado.

No podía acercarse como Marinette. Marinette era solo una amiga, una bastante torpe. El chico ya tenía montones de fans babeando por él, no necesitaba una más. El dolor de que Adrien la apartase porque solo eran amigos la mataría. Y jamás podría volver a acercarse, ni hablar con él, ni besarle.

Si el chico descubriera su identidad, no solo le estaría poniendo en peligro, sino que aquellos sentimientos (los que fueran) podrían desaparecer.

Pero gracias a su máscara, Ladybug, no era una simple chica más. Adrien era tan atento que no podía decir con exactitud que la viera solamente como una superheroína, y era más atento con ella que con sus amigos. Si ella le resultara una molestia, lo habría notado. Adrien obviamente sentía algo por ella. ¿El qué? No estaba segura...

Pero sí que sabía que Adrien jamás besaría a cualquier chica. Era demasiado reservado.

Y Marinette no quería renunciar a esa intimidad que tenían.

La unión de sus bocas era lo mejor que Ladybug podía imaginar. Le besaba cada vez que podía, pero sin querer imponerse sobre él. Cualquier oportunidad era buena: un beso de buenos días, un beso de despedida al colegio, un beso de reencuentro por la noche, un beso de consuelo al perder en el Mecha Strike, un beso de buenas noches...

De hecho, cuando no era ella la que le besaba porque creía que estaba siendo demasiado invasiva, era él quien la buscaba y la acercaba contra su pecho con sus fuertes brazos cuando veían una película, o tomaba su mano para guiarla en la estación de baile, o se ofrecía como almohada para que ella descansara después de un dìa agotador.

Era la típica relación adolescente. Pasar un rato juntos con besos y caricias.

Por eso le pilló de sorpresa cuando volvió a suceder. Sabía que no controlaba demasiado bien sus sentimientos o sus acciones, pero eso no la excusaba.

Llevaba un rato despierta, y creía que Adrien seguía durmiendo. Y sabía que no estaba bien, pero Adrien tenía una figura tan perfecta y definida que sus manos decidieron pasear por el estómago del chico, trazando sus abdominales.

Una de esas caricias le hizo extremecerse, y la chica se detuvo de inmediato. No podía verle el rostro mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, y esperaba no haberle despertado.

Pero, incrédula, escuchó la voz sin aliento del chico. -No pares... sigue por favor...

Aquella súplica hizo que le subieran los colores. Tardó pocos segundos en obedecer. Con el rostro ardiendo y el cabello dorado de Adrien rozándole las mejillas, deslizó lentamente sus manos hacia el interior de su camisa. Sintió el calor bajo sus manos rojas.

Y el suspiro que se le escapó a Adrien, con la voz grave y complacida, le hizo perder la cabeza. -Ladybug...

El aroma de Adrien estaba en todas partes, y enterró su boca en la piel de su cuello para descubrir a qué sabría. El chico, tras sentir un agradable calor en el cuello y una ola de calor que fue directa a su entrepierna, entró en pánico.

-¡NO!- gritó y se separó de ella bruscamente, asustando a Ladybug.

Parpadeó confusa, y un poco dolida por aquel rechazo iba a pedir perdón pero él se adelantó con un nudo en la garganta dijo aceleradamente. -¡Sesión de fotos hoy, sin marcas!

Decir aquella palabra en voz alta le hizo sonrojarse. Tras unos segundos de procesar lo que dijo, Ladybug se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, por no haber caído antes. Ya sabía que tenía una sesión de fotos sin que se lo dijera, y tenía que haberlo tenido en cuenta, pero por un segundo había perdido la capacidad de pensar. -Cierto... Eres modelo.

Adrien asintió, intentando calmar los latidos de su acelerado corazón, cuyo sonido le retumbaba en los oídos. ¿Acaso acababa de arruinar el primer beso que Ladybug le daba en el cuello? ¡Cualquier otro día, jamás la hubiese detenido!

Ante la reticencia de la chica a seguirle tocando por lo recién sucedido, se abalanzó sobre su boca y la besó sin ningún tipo de contención.

Inclinó su rostro para mejorar aquella sensación, y sujetó delicadamente su cabeza para guiarla en aquel beso hasta que la hizo gemir y le dejó los labios hinchados. La besó una y otra vez, cada vez con menos cuidado y más ansia. Cuando se retiraba, era el tiempo justo para tomar el aliento que ella le robaba y volver a su boca. Y la chica respondía con el mismo entusiasmo. Atrapó sus labio entre sus dientes y tiró del chico todo lo que pudo para no dejar ni un centímetro de aire entre sus cuerpos y sellar sus bocas.

Cuando sintió su lengua caliente, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y temió desmayarse, porque de repente solo quería poner sus manos sobre ella, no sabía muy bien donde, y arrancarle a gritos todos los sonidos que sus bocas amortiguaban.

Besarse era agradable. Era una sensación increíble.

Pero lo otro... le tenía aterrorizado. Adrien estaba tan encendido que temía cometer alguna locura. El tipo de locuras por las que las chicas llaman a la policía y piden órdenes de alejamiento. Una locura que no había cometido nunca, y que no sabía cómo empezar.

Así que cuando se separaron para retomar el aliento, apoyó su frente en la de ella para despejar un poco su mente y aclarar su cabeza, mientras disimuladamente se cubrió la entrepierna con el grueso edredón. Lo último que necesitaba era hacerla sentir incómoda con su reacción. Además sentía un poco de vergüenza.

No sabía cuanto tiempo se habían estado besando esa mañana, pero si seguían así, los dos llegarían retrasados a sus obligaciones diarias. Él llegaría tarde a su sesión de fotos, y ella a donde quiera que fuera cuando no era Ladybug.

No podía permitirlo. Por mucho que no quisiera separarse de ella, sabía que no debía quedársela para él solo.

-Me tengo que ir...- susurró Adrien contra sus labios, sin abrir los ojos.

-Yo también...-respondió Ladybug contra los suyos, con una voz grave, apurada y tan... provocadora. Adrien se sintió orgulloso de haberla dejado sin respiración, y un poco turbado por lo que le hizo sentir. Ella tomó su mejilla con cuidado y le dió un beso corto. -Nos vemos, guapetón.

Y dicho esto, se separó de él, abrió la ventana y se fue.

* * *

Adrien estaba en su cuarto meditando. En su inseguridad, no sabría que hacer si la cosa escalaba a mayores. Y, a juzgar por lo ocurrido esa misma mañana, era una posibilidad muy real. Algo que días atrás ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Cada vez que recordaba ese beso tan profundo, sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón, expectante. Nino se había reído de él como nunca al verle dibujando corazones en la libreta... Menos mal que no había visto las mariquitas.

Solo tenía quince años. Era demasiado joven. Era algo que no había hecho nunca, y temía no estar a la altura de las espectativas de Ladybug, cuya edad y experiencia en ese aspecto eran incógnitas.

Quizá tuviera veinte, o treinta años.

Su edad no le importaba a Adrien en absoluto. Sus sentimientos eran tan profundos que no desaparecerían solo porque tuviera 5000 años.

Pero quizá había tenido algún novio. O varios.

En una vida larga, pasan muchas cosas. De hecho, pensar en que la chica ya tuviera experiencia le ponía un poco celoso, y que Ladybug pudiera compararle con otros chicos... u hombres, le hacía sentir inferior.

Pero aprender con otra chica era algo que nunca haría. Sería ser infiel, y eso jamás lo haría. Otras chicas no tenían la menor importancia para él, que solo tenía ojos para su bichito. Si iba a hacerlo con alguien, sería con Ladybug. Intentar "igualar la situación" no era una opción. Al menos, no una buena opción.

Era normal que las personas vivieran cosas y tuvieran un pasado, y lo sabía... aunque le dejara una sensación amarga en el estómago.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle, por temor a que confirmara que sus inseguridades eran ciertas.

Buscaría información (qué podría gustarle, qué no debía hacer nunca), se prepararía mentalmente para lo que vendría... y aprendería sobre la marcha. Es decir, todo el mundo tiene una primera vez.

Se levantó, miró cuidadosamente que Plagg no estuviera presente y respiró profundo. Estaba a punto de hacer algo muy raro.

Empujó sus caderas al aire.

Imitando un movimiento. Imaginando a una compañera con la que conectaría sus caderas. Varias veces. Adelante y atrás. Con cada repetición, iba perdiendo la confianza y se movía más despacio.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se sentía ridículo. Pensó que quizá porque lo estaba haciendo solo. Porque no tenía una pareja presente para practicar, aunque si hubiera sido así se hubiera muerto de vergüenza. En solitario, parecía un paso de baile picante. Plagg se hubiera burlado de él hasta la muerte.

Sentía las mejillas ardiendo. Imaginarlo era una cosa, pero imitar las acciones era otra. Lo hacía veinte veces más real. "No puedo... No voy a poder, no estoy preparado..." pensó abatido, y se lanzó a la cama, ocultándose en la almohada. Ladybug se reiría de él por no madurar y comportarse como un hombre.

Todo era distinto, y él no estaba seguro de lo que la chica pensaría al respecto, pero Adrien sentía que todo iba demasiado rápido. No hacía ni una semana que abrazarla le parecía excesivo, y esta nueva posibilidad era abrumadora. Quería invitarla al cine, llevarla a restaurantes, conocer a su familia, declarar sus sentimientos, compartir sus sueños de futuro...

Y sin haber llegado a hacer ninguna de esas cosas, se habían besado. Varias veces. Y cada vez más íntimamente que la anterior.

Besos de buenas noches. Besos dulces, cortos y castos. Besos en los que la saboreaba. Besos en los que sus alientos se mezclaban, besos que los dejaban a ambos sin respiración y besos que hacían que le picaran los labios buscando más besos. Besos en los que sus manos buscaban nuevas partes de ella a las que aferrarse, para acercar su calor al de él.

Si Ladybug quería algo más físico e íntimo con él, no sabría qué demonios hacer. Daría lo mejor de sí, lo mejor que pudiera, pero temía no ser suficiente.¿Y si hacía algo que a a Ladybug no le gustara? ¿Y si lo hacía mal?

Abrazó la almohada. "Huele a pan... y a vainilla" pensó. Un olor dulzón muy familiar.

La almohada tenía un buen tamaño. Casi la altura de una persona.

Levantó la vista para corroborar su privacidad. Absurdo, porque habitualmente no había nadie, pero lo que iba a hacer le hizo olvidar ese detalle. Estaba solo en la habitación. Se colocó sobre ella.

"Que Plagg esté ocupado, por favor" suplicó mentalmente, porque estaba decidido.

Cerró los ojos para evocar a Ladybug. No fue complicado; su olor estaba por todas partes.

* * *

Ladybug estaba en shock. Había decidido ir antes de lo acostumbrado, con el recuerdo de aquel cálido beso grabado a fuego en sus mejillas. Quizá tendría suerte y podría pasar toda la tarde y parte de la noche besándose así. La sesión de fotos ya habría acabado aquella mañana, y parecía que le había gustado hasta que recordó aquello, así que si él no se oponía pretendía dedicarse toda la tarde a hacerle suspirar.

Pero ahora no recordaba nada.

Solo podía mirar atónita desde la puerta del baño cómo Adrien se restregaba contra la almohada susurrando su nombre. Su boca abierta respiraba acelerada, junto a su cara sonrojada, delataban lo mucho que le estaba gustando hacer eso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía concentrado en esa almohada.

-Ladybug... Lady...

Y su voz, tan grave...

Se llevó las manos a los ojos escandalizada para no ver (por más que se dejara un pequeño resquicio porque la vista era fascinante). Los dos dormían sobre esa almohada. ¿La lavaría después? Un sonido ahogado salió de ella, deseando que no lo hiciera.

No había visto nada tan sensual en su vida. Conforme salía del shock, era más consciente de que no era una visión. El calor que sentía en su rostro se estaba repartiendo poco a poco por todo su cuerpo.

Su ropa se había revuelto sugerentemente, y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar. Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

Almohada suertuda.

Ladybug sólo podía contemplar el vaivén de caderas desenfrenado que tenía ante ella, esos brazos flexionandose, esos cabellos dorados bailando y esos ojos verdes resplandecientes. Ojos que se enfocaron en ella, paralizados.

Adrien se congeló. La sangre huía de su cara y de sus venas.

Ladybug le había visto.

-¡LA...LADYBUG! ¡NO ES LO QUE PA... re... ce...!

Sí era lo que parecía. Ladybug podía haber estado tallada en piedra de lo quieta que estaba, y Adrien mortificado, se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba Ladybug allí... Estuvo a punto de lanzar la almohada, pero la sujetó contra sí mismo al darse cuenta de que era lo único que escondía su estandarte completamente erguido, que se negaba a bajar.

-¡...Uh... hay algo y urgente ya que si tengo que ir y voy!- gritó Adrien, saltando de la cama y saliendo disparado de su habitación. ¡Qué importaba donde! Lo primero era huir y hundirse en la miseria y el bochorno.

La almohada cayó olvidada junto a la puerta.

A un par de pasillos y tras un par de inspiraciones profundas, se sintió estúpido por irse de su propia habitación, pero no se atrevía a volver.

Seguro que ahora Ladybug no quería acercarse ni a diez metros de él. Menuda imagen debió darle. Un adolescente salido que se zumba a su almohada. Enterró sus dedos en su pelo, pensando que si apretaba más quizá lograse volverse invisible y desaparecer.

Y Plagg, el muy cretino, no decía nada, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hablaba por sí sola.

-Te odio.- murmuró Adrien.

Plagg se rió.

-Podías haberme avisado.- regañó Adrien, sabiendo que posiblemente no hubiera podido.

-Estabas ocupado, no quería distraerte.- dijo el kwami, y su risa se desató de forma histérica.

* * *

Ladybug se mordía los nudillos para evitar con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de encontrar a Adrien y devorarlo contra la pared más cercana.

Por dios, si aquella no había sido la visión más erótica que había tenido jamás de él.

Lo único que la detenía era la mortificación del chico. Lo había visto en su cara: pillado in fraganti, había huido. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Así que decidió esperar pacientemente mientras inspeccionaba aquella almohada que había nacido bajo una estrella y que en ese momento olía a Adrien. Y a su sudor. Y una nueva ola de calor le subió por el rostro y descendió por todo su cuerpo.

Adrien entró despacio, y en silencio. Sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, solo atinó a ver una mueca al ver a la chica con la almohada en las manos, imaginando su cara de asco y las cosas que estaría pensando de él.

De hecho Ladybug no había notado su presencia. No hasta que le escuchó murmurar -La tiraré. Traeré una nueva y limpia, no te preocupes. Lo siento. Yo... por favor, haz como si no lo hubieses visto.

Cuando sintió su mirada sobre él, se llevó la mano a la nuca, aún más abochornado. -Uh... y también... como si no hubieses oído... ya sabes.

Ladybug llegó a él en dos pasos, y todo lo demás estaba borroso. Le movió con tanta fuerza y tan deprisa que no sabía que estaba sucediendo hasta que sintió su espalda chocar y cerró los ojos por el impacto. Preparado para la mayor paliza de su vida y seguro de que ella iba a matarlo, casi se le detuvo el corazón cuando en lugar de dolor sintió calor...

Como si estuviera cayendo al vacío y jamás tocara el suelo.

De hecho, sus pies no llegan a tocar el suelo. Ladybug le tenía sujeto contra la pared y cuando quiso disculparse de nuevo (dios sabe porqué, ya que estaba completamente desorientado) fue cuando notó que su boca estaba ocupada en un beso desde que tenía la pared en su espalda.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Adrien tuvo que tomar tres grandes bocanadas de aire, al tiempo que escuchó decir a Ladybug con la respiración entrecortada. -Ni se te ocurra tirarla.

Y Adrien le hubiera respondido, pero nuevamente su mundo se vio borroso. Ladybug lo había movido de nuevo, y al sentirse caer, la gravedad esta vez le puso algo suave sobre su espalda. Su cama.

Ladybug tenía tanta fuerza que le movía como si fuera una marioneta de trapo. Y jamás negaría que ella era la que movía los hilos. Iba a matarle, si, pero no de la forma que esperaba hace unos segundos, sino de la forma que temía desde hace horas.

Ladybug le tenía aprisionado, y estaba cubriendo su cuello con sus labios de forma tan errática como sus latidos. Ese calor que notó aquella mañana cuando ella había echo lo mismo volvió de golpe. Esta vez no iba a detenerla. Posiblemente iba a tener un chupetón al día siguiente. O dos.

Odiaba saber que debía esconder las marcas.

Los pequeños sonidos que salían de su garganta no sabía si eran provocados por esos labios tan dulces o por el camino que sus manos habían empezado a trazar sobre él sin ninguna restricción. Su pecho, sus abdominales, sus caderas... Sus miedos anteriores e inseguridades volvieron de golpe, viéndola sobre él con aquella expresión, deseando besarle y dios sabe si algo más. Pero su entrepierna no parecía tener el mismo miedo, alzándose desvergonzada de nuevo con la atención que ella le estaba dando.

Solo podía pensar en que si ella se acercaba un poquito más y dejaba caer su peso, sabría con certeza lo que estaba provocando en él.

¿Era ese el momento? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado tan pronto?

Ella quería algo.

Él no estaba seguro de qué es lo que ella quería, y ni siquiera sabía si se lo podía dar.

Pero iba a intentarlo.

Así que decidió que tenía que actuar. Hacer algo, antes de desmayarse por los nervios. Todo estaba yendo demasiado deprisa.

Temblando, alzó sus brazos y guió la cabeza de la chica para alejarla de su cuello y llevarla a sus labios. Besarla despacio quizá calmara el ritmo.

Funcionó. Poco a poco, Ladybug fue dejando de devorarle para tomarse su tiempo nuevamente en su boca y notar por primera vez cómo las manos del chico iban hacia sus piernas, despacio pero decidido a devolver la atención que recibía. Notar su tacto en los muslos la extremeció, y aquellas manos se envalentonaron para cubrir los puntos de su ropa.

Los puntos de los muslos la hicieron flaquear.

Los puntos de la espalda la hicieron suspirar.

Los puntos del pecho fueron una sorpresa. Un gemido suyo la hizo mirarle a los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada asustada de él, que acababa de notar lo que había hecho.

No sabía si retirar las manos o no. Su rostro latía furioso.

Rozó con suavidad un pecho, sacándole un suspiro y esos ojos azules se volvieron aún más intensos. Así, Adrien sonrió un poco más confiado y se concentró en ver si la chica prefería un toque u otro… Tocar explorando la hacía temblar. Apretar la hacía gemir vocalmente, aunque ella intentara no decir nada. Apenas rozar con la yema de los dedos hacía que Ladybug se acercara a sus manos.

Al notar que la chica tiraba de su camisa, cooperó todo lo que pudo para que se la quitara. Adrien estaba ardiendo, una capa menos de ropa le ayudaba. Ladybug se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios, pero Adrien esta vez la recibió apretándose contra ella bruscamente con tal de separar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, así que sus piernas flaquearon y cayó sobre Adrien, y su pecho bien formado y un bulto algo más al sur que sospechaba que no era su teléfono, así que se meneó curiosa sobre esa parte específica del cuerpo y Adrien perdió la cabeza con aquel roce.

Ladybug acababa de descubrir El Dorado.

Adrien la giró sobre el colchón. y empezó a restregarse suavemente como ella persiguiendo esa fricción que le nublaba la mente. Era demasiado intensa y a la vez no era suficiente para saciarse.

-Adrien...

Su nombre lo motivaba aún más y le daba seguridad, porque parecía que disfrutaba lo que está haciendo.

-Ladybug...

-A… drien…

Enterró la cara en su pelo, para envolverse con su dulce olor. Quería sentirla con todo su ser.

-Adrien... no estoy... muy segura de esto...

Adrien se detuvo, conteniendo el aliento.

No podía mirarla a la cara. No quería detenerse, pero si ella se lo decía, la soltaría inmediatamente.

Podía oír su propia respiración, y eso estaba empezando a traerle dudas de nuevo. Y terror.

Esto que acababan de hacer, todas esas caricias, ya no se las podía devolver y hacer como si nunca hubieran sucedido.

El suspense lo estaba matando, pero tenía la garganta seca y aunque quería preguntarle qué quería decir, no le salía la voz.

Ladybug continuó esa frase a medias.

-Pero por favor, no te detengas... sigue...

Adrien, incrédulo, tardó un segundo en obedecer y embestir como un loco contra ella, sujetándola de las caderas como punto de apoyo. La chica enterró los dedos en sus cabellos rubios.

Se bajó un poco los pantalones para que su fina ropa interior ganara fricción y sus caderas chocaran y arrancándole gemidos a Ladybug hasta que perdió la conciencia de lo que hacía y lo que sentía.

-Ladybug… Lady… bug...

La llamaba con urgencia y sin cesar. No podía parar.

Cuando Adrien abrió los ojos, supo que había tenido su primera experiencia sexual.

Lo notaba en sus calzones. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría de arriba a abajo, y tenía demasiado calor. Las marcas en el cuello parecían tener un latido propio, y la respiración volvía poco a poco a un ritmo normal, más o menos.

Conforme la consciencia volvía a él, lleno de un placer inimaginable y un poco incómodo por lo que sabía que había en sus calzoncillos pegajoso y húmedo, se dió cuenta de que se había olvidado completamente de la chica, que lo miraba con cara confusa y espectante.

-...¿Estas bien?- le preguntó ella.

Adrien parpadeó, dándose cuenta justo ahora de que había gritado como un animal en la última embestida que le había dado antes de quedarse completamente quieto.

Ella no había perdido el control de esa forma.

-Ladybug…- susurró lleno de emoción, tomando su mejilla para darle un casto beso. -Mejor que nunca...

Ladybug le devolvió una sonrisa resplandeciente, y quiso que ella sintiese lo mismo y se sintiera igual de bien que le ha hecho sentir a él.

Así que posó su mano y sus dedos a la intimidad de ella. La chica dio un respingo por el inesperado toque y el borde bajo la máscara se coloreó del mismo tono. -¿A… Adrien?

-¿Esto esta bien, no...?- preguntó Adrien, con la duda filtrándose en su voz. Ladybug asintió vehementemente, hipnotizada por ese tono tan grave que había adquirido, y el chico le dió otro beso corto, susurrándole en los labios -Relájate...

Sus palabras y su lento toque no eran suficientes para la chica, cuyas caderas se movían para que esa mano la tocase con más firmeza… cosa que consiguió, ya que Adrien, viendo lo ansiosa que estaba porque la tocara, sintió una ola de osadía recorrerle por completo e intentó hacerle un chupetón en el cuello a través del traje, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba todas las curvas que alcanzaba.

Los trajes de superhéroe estaban hechos de algún material especial o mágico que cubría la desnudez, pero ellos sabían que no limitaba el sentido del tacto en absoluto: necesitaban poder sentir lo que tocaban, y si eran tocados. Y ahora más que nunca es cuando Ladybug era plenamente consciente de ello, con las manos de Adrien tocándola como si estuviese desnuda.

Agradecía que Adrien no la estuviese mirando al rostro, porque se hubiera sentido algo cohibida por sentir algo tan intenso. Se sentía como si estuviese ardiendo en llamas, y sus gemidos incontrolables así lo demostraban.

Pero aunque no le viera, le oía. Adrien le susurraba al oido cosas provocadoras que jamás habría imaginado salir de su boca. -Vamos, Ladybug, esto te gusta. ¿Te gusta que te toque?

-Siiiih…

Adrien probaba diferentes formas de tocarla, viendo cual la hacía perder más la cabeza, completamente concentrado en escucharla hasta que la sintió temblar y descubrió que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, confiando ciegamente en lo que él le hacía.

Sabía que ella estaba al borde, que tenía que estar demasiado cerca del límite, así que se esforzó en mantener la velocidad de su toque lo más rápida posible, hasta que la chica gritó de euforia, completamente tensa.

-¡Ahh.. Adr... Adrieeen!

El rostro contorsionado de placer de Ladybug le atravesó de punta a punta, relajándose y cobrando una serenidad y tranquilidad inmensas entre sus brazos. Esa imagen quedó grabada en su mente a fuego. Lo había hecho.

La chica recuperó lentamente el aliento, y abrió los ojos encontrándose la mirada de Adrien sonriente de satisfacción.

Ella había sentido lo mismo que él…

Y en ese mismo instante supo que quería repetirlo. Siempre. Todos los días. A todas horas.

Adrien se inclinó para besarla con el corazón acelerado en el pecho y una confesión sobre lo mucho que la amaba a punto de estallar.

Antes de conseguirlo, Ladybug le detuvo cubriendo sus labios con esos dedos rojos y letales. Adrien, perplejo, escuchó a Ladybug preguntar incómoda -¿Puedo... usar el baño?

Adrien parpadeó.

Oh.

-¡Cla-claro! No tienes ni que preguntar.- le dijo apartándose, y reacomodándose los pantalones que había olvidado haber movido antes por debajo de los boxers.

Adrien aprovechó el momento en que Ladybug entró al baño para dejar salir todas las emociones que llevaba dentro. Demasiadas.

Jadeó, cubriéndose la boca para contener un grito eufórico. Cerró el puño en señal de victoria. Miró su camisa perdida en el piso con orgullo. Se tiró en la cama de espaldas, rebotando en el colchón que hace no mucho se movía por algo menos infantil. Saltó fuera de la cama haciendo un mortal...

Y notó cierta sustancia secándose contra su piel, pegajosa.

Con una mueca, decidió que podría cambiarse en un segundo antes de que la chica volviera del baño. Lo necesitaba.

Rápidamente sacó del armario ropa interior limpia, lanzando la que llevaba puesta al fondo del armario para limpiarla otro día. Cubriéndose con el pudor y la educación debida, se puso a divagar… A ella le gustaba su pecho, ¿no?

Decidió no ponerse ninguna camisa. Al contrario que el primer día que Ladybug se metió en su cama, esta vez era ella quien se la había quitado.

Levantó la almohada de donde había sido olvidada y la abrazó diciéndole -Ojalá no me hubiera visto, pero te debo una, maldita.

Después la lanzó junto a su camisa triunfal, prueba de que lo sucedido había sido real.

Estaba demasiado eufórico para que Plagg lograse molestarle si se ponía graciosete, pero ni siquiera estaba a la vista, así que seguro que se había dormido escondido donde quiera que estuviese.

Dando vueltas por la habitación, se detuvo frente al baño, pensativo.

Quizá quisiera una segunda ronda igual que él.

Entusiasmado, decidió esperarla de tal forma que cuando le viera, resultase sugerente.

Se lanzó al sofá y adoptó una pose de modelo para parecer sexy y que le pintaran como "una de sus chicas francesas".

Tras unos segundos, decidió que mejor casual, y se sentó con los brazos en el respaldo, sacando pecho.

Pensando que parecía sobreactuado, volvió a la cama y se sentó, con las piernas abiertas, como una invitación, y flashes de Ladybug disfrutando cómo la tocaba ocupando su mente. Aún le parecía increíble que acabase de suceder aquello, pero tenía sus gemidos grabados a fuego en su memoria.

Tras un par de minutos esperando y el subidón de lo recién sucedido remitiendo, una ola de timidez le invadió y se metió en las sábanas, donde no enseñaba tanta piel. Habían sido suficientes emociones por el momento, ¿no?

Ladybug estaría cansada, ya habría más tiempo otro día para seguir donde lo habían dejado.

Iba a tenerla entre sus brazos hasta que les llamase el sueño.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

"Si que tarda..." pensó.

De acuerdo, él solo se había cambiado de ropa interior. Ella tendría que quitarse el traje para... Bueno, para lo que necesitase. Seguro que era más complicado.

Tras esperar un rato lo suficientemente largo para sentirse inquieto a pesar de estar acostado, Ladybug aún no salía del baño.

Miró el reloj, y aunque no había estado demasiado atento, estaba seguro de que había pasado casi una hora desde que entró.

Preocupado, se acercó y llamó a la puerta. -¿Ladybug, necesitas... algo?

Silencio.

-¿Ladybug?- preguntó alarmado.

Seguía sin salir respuesta. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-Ladybug, voy a entrar.- avisó, tomando el pomo. Identidades secretas al cuerno. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Si necesitaba su ayuda, se la daría, la quisiera o no.

Vacío.

El baño estaba vacío. La ventana estaba abierta. El corazón se le paró.

Adrien se lanzó hacia la ventana, mirando al fondo mientras el invierno le golpeaba el pecho y las mejillas.

Por unos instantes, pensó que eso era lo peor que podía haber pasado.

Hasta que se dió media vuelta, y notó que presa del pánico, no había oído el agua de la ducha corriendo. Ladybug no se había ido.

Pero Adrien lo hubiera preferido a encontrarse a Ladybug acurrucada en el rincón de la ducha con el agua cayendo sobre ella.

Porque estaba confuso. Parecía irreal.

-¿Ladybug?- se acercó a ella, y cuando el agua tocó su mano, la retiró con un grito agudo.

Estaba helada.

La cerró de inmediato. Ladybug estaba tiritando, y seguía sin moverse del sitio, ni siquiera para reconocer su presencia en el baño. Cogió una toalla y se acercó a la chica para secarla, pero en cuanto la tela la rozó, dio un salto apartándose. Algo se retorció en su pecho, no lo entendía. -Ladybug, me estas asustando… ¿Estas bien?

-Tu baño huele a queso.- murmuró Ladybug.

Adrien se congeló un segundo. Plagg estaba justo en la papelera del baño, escondido bajo un pedazo de apestoso Camembert y haciéndole señas de que la chica no le había visto, pero evidentemente preocupado.

Daba igual, eso no era una prioridad. Ladybug estaba congelada entre el agua fría y el viento de la calle, y parecía como ida. Como si su mente no estuviese ahí. Ahora que le estaba mirando, lo más importante era secarle el pelo y la cara, si le dejaba… Y parecía que si. Despacio, como si atendiera a un animal herido.

Y la soltó de inmediato al ver las lágrimas.

"¡Dios mío, qué he hecho…!"

-Ladybug, no… tranquila, no llores, yo…

Un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta le impedía seguir.

Se sentía como un cretino. Como un aprovechado. Porque, sabiendo que Ladybug acudía sonámbula a su cama, ese nivel de intimidad ni se le tenía que haber pasado por la cabeza. Ella no venía porque quisiera, sino porque él se lo pidió.

Había hecho algo mal. Ella no estaba preparada o no quería continuar pero no había visto la forma de decírselo, y él no había prestado atención para darse cuenta.

Y mientras ella estaba así, él estaba tan contento deseando una segunda ronda.

Era un pedazo de basura. Escoria.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con la angustia subiendo a su boca.

No tenía vuelta atrás, era algo que había pasado y no podía deshacer. Y lo sabía mientras estaba sucediendo, y no quiso detenerse.

Ladybug estaba arrepentida, y él quería que la tierra se lo tragase para que el puñal que le estaba atravesando el corazón terminase con él de una vez.

-Por favor…- suplicó Adrien con un hilo de voz. -Por favor, Ladybug, ve a la cama. Estas congelada, no te tocaré. Lo juro. No te miraré. Dormiré en el sofá. Dormiré fuera de la habitación, si lo prefieres…

Ladybug cogió la toalla, y abrió la boca para decirle algo.

Pero Adrien no estaba preparado para oirlo.

En el momento en que ella le dijera lo asqueroso y aprovechado que era, moriría. Tenía que salir de ahí. -Voy a por una bebida caliente, volveré…

Y salió del baño todo lo deprisa que pudo.

* * *

La cocina era enorme, y estaba vacía. Con todo lo que había pasado, había anochecido sin que se diese cuenta.

"Hay muchas cosas de las que no te das cuenta" le dijo su conciencia, que no le perdonaba.

Adrien se sirvió un té, ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos, mientras calentaba un vaso de leche.

Cuando sacó la taza del microondas, su mirada se quedó fija en el líquido blanco.

Con una mueca, decidió que Ladybug se merecía algo que no la hiciese pensar en lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera él quería pensar en un innuendo. Lo mezclaría con cacao.

Estaba tan inmerso en su mundo que no escuchó los pasos.

-Hijo.

Adrien debería estar sorprendido de que su padre estuviese en algún lugar que no fuese su despacho o su entrada. Ni siquiera sabía si dormía en alguna habitación de la mansión. Pero en ese momento no le preocupaba en absoluto.

-Adrien, deberías respetar tus horarios, de sueño y comida. Llevas una alimentación muy extraña, con tanto Camembert. Además, últimamente pides doble desay…

El chico agradeció el silencio repentino, removiendo el cacao en la taza de leche. Lo último que necesitaba era un sermón.

Pero había olvidado algo crucial.

-¡¿Eso son marcas?!

Adrien giró espantado y se cubrió de golpe con una mano mientras miraba a su padre.

Lo había olvidado completamente. Había bajado de su cuarto sin camisa y Ladybug…

-¡Son… son toques! ¡De esgrima! ¡Soy tan bueno que no consiguen darme en el torso!

Gabriel Agreste tenía una mirada inquisidora clavada en él.

"Sabe que estoy mintiendo", supo Adrien al instante. Su padre no era idiota. Había tenido demasiados modelos en sus diseños con descuidos de imagen en plató para no saber lo que eran esas marcas.

-Adrien,- continuó Gabriel con voz helada. -dile a la esgrimista que te ha tocado que tenga más cuidado. Hace diez minutos había concertado con nuestro fotógrafo la fecha de la nueva línea para mañana… Y ahora debo posponerla.

Adrien quiso abrir la boca para replicar, pero Gabriel se adelantó -Ya que te gusta tanto comer el doble, harás el doble de ejercicio. Una hora más de esgrima todos los días, y también irás los martes y los sábados.

-¡Padre, no es justo!- gritó Adrien en un arrebato de furia. Le gustaba la esgrima, pero también tener tiempo libre. -Siempre estás ocupado. ¡Ni siquiera lo habías notado! ¿Porqué quieres aplastarme con deportes? ¡No te importo en absoluto!- Volvió a meter aire en sus pulmones para seguir, sin tolerar que su padre hablase de nuevo - ¡No he engordado, sé lo que tengo que hacer! ¡No soy un niño, y si me gusta tocar a esta esgrimista, no es asunto tuyo!

Adrien se fue de la cocina con su taza caliente. -¡Adrien, detente!- ordenó, con la mirada fija en el anillo de su hijo. Ese anillo que él no le había comprado. Ese anillo que de repente su hijo llevaba a todas partes.

Gabriel frunció el ceño.

Su hijo estaba en la edad. Era normal fijarse en las chicas. Tendría que haberse fijado antes, pero su hijo siempre había sido lento para madurar. Creía que aún pasarían varios años antes de tener que preocuparse por esos temas. Pronto tendría que hablar con su hijo sobre lo que suponía madurar y crecer, pero le incomodaba pensar en el momento de hablar de las "flores y las abejas".

Suspiró. Todo parecía más fácil cuando Emily estaba con ellos. A ella se le daban mejor esas cosas.

Pero esa actitud, ese carácter… Ese anillo...

"Si mi hijo fuera Chat Noir… Su novia sería _Ladybug…_ "

* * *

Mientras volvía a su cuarto, se daba cuenta de que su padre le había dado una nueva preocupación.

Quizá de momento no le importase, pero eventualmente querría saber quien era la chica. Gabriel jamás toleraría que hubiera más de una. Su hijo el modelo perfecto no podía tener la imagen de un mujeriego.

No poder presentársela a su padre lo hacía un mujeriego, ¿no?

Suspiró con pesadez. Si ni siquiera él sabía quien era la chica bajo la máscara. Era imposible. No tenía sentido preocuparse por algo así. Era una tontería sin sentido en ese momento, porque Ladybug no quería nada con él. En absoluto.

Solo esperaba no haber matado la amistad.

Abrió la puerta despacio.

Ladybug estaba en la cama. Seca y sentada contra el cabecero.

Adrien no podía mirarla a la cara, así que habló mirando el suelo. -Te he traído…

-¡Lo siento mucho, Adrien!- gritó Ladybug, poniendo su mundo del revés.

Adrien dejó la taza en la mesita y dijo descolocado -¡No, yo lo siento Ladybug! ¡Tu no has hecho nada, he sido yo! ¡Soy lo peor!-. Se lanzó al suelo, porque no se sentía con derecho a ocupar la misma cama que Ladybug ni para sentarse, aunque la cama fuera suya. -¡Tu no… tu no querías y yo te juro que no volverá a pasar! ¡Nunca!

Ella tenía que aceptar sus disculpas y entonces, solo entonces, podría suplicar que no dejaran de ser amigos.

Entonces Ladybug hizo algo que él no entendió en absoluto.

La chica se lanzó al suelo junto a él y le tomó la mano. -Escuchame Adrien.- le obligó a mirarla a los ojos. -Soy yo la que se ha aprovechado de tí… Me estoy aprovechando de ti. Y me siento fatal por ello. Vengo aquí todos los días y no se cómo evitarlo. Es como si te hubiera obligado. Te he… te he lanzado a la cama, no te he dejado otra opción… Y eres demasiado bueno para decir que no. Perdoname...

Cuando la chica apoyó la frente en la suya, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

Había sido ella. La instigadora. Adrien no supo decir que no. Ladybug se había aprovechado de él. Él no estaba preparado para un paso tan grande…

Hasta que pasó y descubrió que era lo mejor que había vivido nunca.

-Ladybug...

Suspiró y le tendió la taza aún caliente.

Ladybug la tomó, y dio pequeños sorbos.

Adrien jugueteó con el borde de su pantalón, mientras se decidía a preguntar. -¿Entonces… te ha gustado tanto como… como a mí?

Ladybug asintió, con el rostro sonrojado, mirando el suelo.

-A mi… me ha encantado.- confesó Adrien. Y ya que estaba de confesiones, se abriría completamente. -No había hecho algo así nunca. Con nadie. Yo…- carraspeó, para aclararse la garganta bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. Le hacía ser demasiado consciente de lo virgen e inexperto que era. -Ladybug, nunca antes yo… ¡Estaba aterrado!- alzó la voz, intentando ver una forma de decirle exactamente lo que quería. -¡Pero si volviera atrás en el tiempo, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo! ¡No me arrepiento, no si es contigo!- exclamó, tomando la mano libre de Ladybug.

-¿Tu te arrepientes?- preguntó esta vez con voz suave, mirando ese piso que antes Ladybug veía tan interesante.

Sus dedos rojos dibujaron círculos encima de las marcas de su cuello. -...En absoluto- dijo, haciéndole estremecer, -Pero no creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… Lo siento de verdad, no pretendía…

Adrien se separó de ella, recogiendo su camisa del suelo. Luego de ponersela, y esperando que ello le diera un poco de paz a la chica, volvió despacio donde estaba Ladybug, y la calló con un beso.

-Esto,- comenzó Adrien, refiriéndose a ellos dos. -lo que sea que hay entre nosotros…

Ladybug tragó aire de golpe. Adrien fue el primero en mencionarlo en voz alta. El inmencionable. El elefante rosa de la habitación. ¿Qué eran ellos dos?

"Yo te quiero"

Continuó, susurrando contra sus labios. -Yo lo quiero… y espero que tu también. No estas en deuda conmigo, y no te sientas culpable. ¿De acuerdo?

Ladybug asintió con vehemencia y un mohín infantil mientras le daba con un dedo en la nariz y decía -Yo también lo quiero, pero solo ti tu estás también de acuerdo. Y no te sientas en deuda ni tampoco busquemos culpables… Pero yo te he obligado, que no te quepa duda.- y con un guiño de ojo que volvió a hacerle sonrojar, añadió -Soy un bichito, y _muerdo_.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

(Siempre imagino a Adrien hipthrusting, un primer plano de sus caderas moviendose al ritmo de "I can't get no satisfaction" con el tema de color de Marilin Monroe de las pinturas de Andy Warhol, en plan todo sexy y provocador.) Este captulo se llama El Filete por la expresión "Darse el filete".

17/04/2018: Lo he reeditado todo. TODO. Porque escribí frases de forma muy rara, porque no soporto mis faltas de ortografía... y porque con los capítulos de la segunda temporada que están saliendo a la luz, habían cosas que se me habían descuadrado de lo que ya tenía escrito. **_Glaciator_** , por ejemplo, me ha jodido todo el capítulo 6 que ya tenía escrito. Así que lo estoy reescribiendo de nuevo, que en el fondo me viene bien y todo.


	6. El pijama

**_Continuacion de Gorizilla_.** _[Unos días después del Capítulo 5: El Filete]_

* * *

Lo consiguió. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro gracias a la akumatización de su guardaespaldas, el Gorila.

Había logrado crear la ilusión de que Adrien y Chat Noir estaban al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Había logrado que saliera una novia a la luz gracias al encontronazo con Marinette.

Le hacía falta. En cuanto su padre supiera que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían "salvado" a Adrien, dejaría de mirar tanto su anillo... Y quizá fuese menos severo en cuanto a su vida amorosa, porque ahora oficialmente tenía una "novia".

Solo quedaba una cosita... Se había fugado de casa. Gabriel estaría echando humo por las orejas. No era lo mismo que llevarse aquel libro suyo y perderlo, pero sí bastante grave. Lo peor es que al final ni siquiera había logrado ver la película.

Aunque antes de volver, necesitaba hablar con Marinette, para preguntarle si le parecía bien. La había metido en este embrollo sin querer.

La encontró justo antes de que la chica entrase de nuevo a su casa. Probablemente a ponerse algo más decente. No quería ni imaginarse si a él le hubiesen sorprendido en pijama para subir las fotos a internet. -¡Marinette, espera un momento!

La chica dio un salto y se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Adrien llegó a su lado y la hizo girarse suavemente hacia él. -Se que no debería después de la tarde que te he hecho pasar, pero... ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Marinette asintió ausente, como en piloto automático, y abriendo la puerta de su casa, balbuceo -Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que te has escapado de...

-No, no es eso...- la interrumpió Adrien, tocándose el nacimiento de los cabellos con nerviosismo. -Si no es mucho pedir... ¿Podrias hacerte pasar por mi novia por un tiempo? Aprovechando esta tarde y que se ha corrido la voz, ya que creen que...

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?- gritó, sorprendida completamente.

El chico no tenía ni idea de cómo podría resumirlo todo en diez minutos. Marinette le ayudó con la siguiente pregunta a saber por dónde empezar. -¿Por qué quieres que yo parezca tu... tu... tu novia?

-Marinette, yo…- suspiró el chico, preparándose para confesarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando en su vida privada.

Se sentó despacio en la escalera que subía hacia su casa. Le hizo señas a Marinette para que le acompañara, y viendo la solemnidad que de repente tuvo el chico, le siguió con reticencia, sentada a un par de pies.

-Verás, estoy saliendo con una chica, y me muero de ganas de presentarsela a mi padre, porque ella es increíble y… me encanta. Y me hace sentir…- movió las manos en el aire, intentando que ellas dieran a entender lo que él no conseguía -No se explicartelo. Me gustaría ir en serio, es decir, ser una pareja normal y corriente… Pero… Ella… Ella es… Famosa. Esto no nos haría ningún bien a los dos, así que de momento es un secreto para todo el mundo.

Incluso para él. Adrien se preguntó cuánto cambiaría físicamente la chica bajo la magia. ¿Sería su pelo de otro color o acaso tendría otro corte de pelo como él? ¿Serían sus ojos igual de azules bajo la máscara, o era solo la ilusión del miraculous?

Marinette asintió. Se refería a ella, a Ladybug, estaba claro. Pero veía un fallo muy grande.

A ella no le molestaba, pero si Ladybug no fuese ella misma, se enfadaría mucho si se enterase por la televisión de que Adrien estaba saliendo con otra chica. -¿Si es un secreto, no deberías _no tener novia_ a los ojos de la prensa? Igual ve las noticias y se piensa lo que no es.

Adrien dudó, pero decidió que ya que había empezado a hablar, tampoco era tan vergonzoso mostrar.

Tiró un poco del cuello de su camisa, apartando los mechones rubios, mostrando a Marinette las marcas del cuello, en el lugar justo donde la camisa negra gracias a dios las podía esconder.

Marinette se sonrojó, y Adrien también, avergonzado, cubriéndose a toda prisa. Podía habérselo dicho y ya está. ¿Porqué se lo había enseñado?

-Mi padre ha visto… Eso.- confesó Adrien. Marinette entonces clavó su mirada en él, atónita. -Necesito una… una novia. No tiene que ser real, pero no puedo presentarle a Lad… a la chica que ha hecho esto, por lo del secreto. Si mi padre cree que tonteo con cualquiera, que no me importa ninguna, también lo creerá cualquier reportero… y entonces seguro que me saca de la escuela. Otra vez. No puede permitirse una mala imagen. Jeh…

Marinette había olvidado que le había dejado marcas. Fue consciente de intentarlo, pero no de que Adrien hubiera salido mal parado por ello. No le comentó a Ladybug que había tenido problemas, y empezó a sentirse fatal por no haberse dado cuenta siquiera.

Ya comenzaba a entenderlo todo. Es decir, ella tampoco mentía porque quisiera, sino porque no le quedaba más remedio.

El tono decepcionado del chico ante la mención de su padre hablaba por sí solo. -Deberías decírselo a ella. Tengo la impresión de que no se lo has contado a esa chica.- susurró con el último recelo que le quedaba en la voz. Es decir, confiaba en Ladybug lo suficiente para saltar al vacío desde lo alto de un rascacielos, pero no quería molestarla con los problemas que pudiese tener.

-Me ha pillado de sorpresa, la verdad. No esperaba que esas fotos circulasen por Internet haciendo este rumor tan grande... Pero me harías un gran favor fingiendo ser mi novia.- La cara de Adrien se ensombreció de repente. -Espero que lo entienda. Si no fuese por lo estricto que es mi padre... Ojalá, ojalá pudiera estar con ella ahora mismo. Todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo contactar con ella cuando quiera, por su… trabajo, no se donde está, y no tengo su teléfono… y no sé qué hacer para solucionar el lío de mentiras en el que estoy metido sin que Lady-la-la… la chica que me gusta se vea afectada.

Suspiró profundamente. Después de todo, ella no era la mejor candidata: Gabriel Agreste la tomó por una "admiradora" cuando le devolvió el libro de los Miraculous. Marinette vio que de verdad el asunto le tenía preocupado y le carcomía la conciencia. De repente no parecía tan fresco y radiante como en el anuncio, sino cansado y perdido, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenía de darle un beso para callar esas preocupaciones, aunque solo durante un instante.

-Y ojalá algún día pueda salir por el parque con ella.- Continuó Adrien, con la voz quebradiza. -Quiero invitarla a comer, a tomar helados, mimarla y hacerla sentir especial, como ella hace conmigo... yo la...

Necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

-La quiero...

Cerrarle sus sentimientos incluso a Nino había sido una tortura, hablando de chicas y pretender que ninguna ocupaba un lugar especial para él. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo grande que le venía un secreto como ese sobre los hombros, y compartir parte de la carga le ayudó a sentirse mejor y a darse cuenta de que dos palabras nunca podrían haber sido más ciertas.

-La quiero, la quiero muchísimo. Y no se qué hacer...- afirmó Adrien, con la mirada brillante, incapaz de parar. -Quiero que tenga todo lo que quiera, y si se lo puedo dar, yo… quiero protegerla y… quiero que sea feliz...

-Adrien... yo…- susurró Marinette, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, y un "yo también te quiero" en la lengua, y un "Soy yo, mírame, soy Ladybug" en el corazón.

Un superhéroe siente con el cerebro, se recordó lo mejor que pudo. Adrien no debía saberlo.

Adrien acababa de confesarle sus más profundos sentimientos.

Adrien tenía que estar a salvo.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. -Eso es... precioso… Esa chica tiene muchísima suerte y…- Marinette tragó fuerte. -Estoy segura de que también te quiere con locura...

Conmovido por el estado emocional de ambos, de lo mucho que Marinette parecía alegrarse por él y su buena suerte, así como por ese cómodo momento entre ambos sin que pareciera que ninguno de los dos fuese a añadir más palabras, una duda le vino -¿No me vas a preguntar quién es?- preguntó Adrien incrédulo.

-...Has dicho que es famosa. Puede que incluso yo la conozca.- dijo Marinette, consciente de ella misma, acomodándose el pelo para esconder su rostro sonrojado y todas las emociones que estaba sufriendo en silencio. -No está bien que te pregunte. Si me lo quieres decir, cuando puedas, si quieres, aquí estoy para escucharte.

-Marinette.- susurró Adrien, emocionado, envolviendola en un abrazo agradecido. -Eres una gran amiga.

Amiga.

 _Amiga._

Vaya. Así se debió sentir Chat cuando le regaló la rosa. Aunque no lo demostrara en absoluto, con su sonrisa y complacencia de ser solo amigos.

-¿Me ayudarás? ¿Serías mi novia a los ojos de mi padre? Hasta que pueda presentarle a mi chica, claro…

Marinette asintió, con un nudo en la garganta amenazando destruirla.

* * *

 _Esa tarde, al anochecer.  
_

-¡Ladybug!- aulló Adrien radiante, envolviendola en un abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ladybug acababa de llegar, y no esperaba tanta efusividad. De hecho, del impacto, Adrien la había tirado al suelo con él, pero ni aún así la soltaba. -¡Dios mío, gracias, muchas gracias!

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco besos en las mejillas y en la comisura de los labios, y Ladybug estaba más confundida que nunca.

Las pequeñas muestras de afecto, aunque fueran caricias en las manos, eran abrumadoras. A pesar del breve contacto físico que tuvieron no hace mucho (besarse, rozarse, tocarse y restregarse hasta quedar felizmente exhaustos).

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a intentar de nuevo tal nivel de acercamiento. Siempre dicen que la primera vez es la más difícil, pero se equivocan.

La segunda vez es más difícil que la primera.

-¡Parecías un ángel! No te pude decir mucho delante de todo el mundo, pero muchas gracias por recogerme antes, cuando mi guardaespaldas era un mono gigante, y por... bueno, han pasado varias cosas.- dijo Adrien sonriendo, más que feliz, paseando la mejilla contra la de la chica como si fuese un gato.

-...¿En serio? ¿Como qué?- preguntó Ladybug completamente neutral. Porque aparte de salvarle de ser una tortilla de Adrien, no se le ocurría qué otra cosa había hecho Ladybug por él. Marinette sí, pero...

 _¿Acaso la habría descubierto?_

-¡Es solo una amiga!- intercedió Adrien deprisa al ver cómo el rostro de Ladybug se había contraído. Estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas, pero es que tenía muchas cosas que decir. -¡Pero no es eso! ¡Es... si no me hubiera escapado, mi padre no...! ¡Bueno, que me ha hecho caso, y hemos visto juntos la película de mi madre y...!

-Adrien, tranquilo...- dijo, poniendo su dedo rojo sobre sus labios rosados. - Eso es... es bueno, pero me lo puedes contar más despacio, porque no entiendo nada. Todo esto es un poco nuevo para los dos...- dijo, aludiendo a su situación como pareja o no pareja, pero al mencionarlo, su rostro de nuevo volvió a torcerse. _Solo una amiga._

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Adrien, con el primer indicio de ansiedad abriéndose paso a través de él. -¿Es por lo de Marinette? ¡Te juro que es una coincidencia, y ella está de acuerdo en seguirme la corriente! ¡Además, tengo un buen motivo para...!

-No es eso.- le calló Ladybug suavemente, portando una sonrisa. No quería que hablasen de ella, y menos con Adrien así de histérico, así que iban a centrarse en lo otro. -¿Dices que tu padre y tu habeis visto una pelicula?

Adrien parpadeó confuso. ¿Acaso Ladybug no sabía el revuelo que había en las redes con Marinette y él como la parejita feliz? ¿O es que lo sabía y lo estaba ignorando a propósito? -Eh... sí, hemos visto juntos la película en la que mi madre es la protagonista, _Solitude_. Me escapé para verla, y me tropecé con Marinette, así que fuimos al cine, pero las cosas se torcieron, como ya sabes… Y cuando volví, creí que mi padre iba a castigarme de por vida, pero en lugar de eso, acabamos viendo la película. Es raro que me dedique algo de su tiempo, así que estoy feliz. Espero que poco a poco vuelva a ser el que era, antes no era tan estricto...

Ladybug se apartó para mirarle el rostro, decidiendo que mejor que estuviera nervioso a que se hundiera en la melancolía. -...¿Así que Marinette y tu, uh? ¿Debería estar celosa?

Adrien la tomó de las manos deprisa. -¡No! No, Marinette solo me está haciendo un favor... Es que... mi padre...

Ladybug suspiró, rindiéndose. -Al final, todo es sobre tu padre.

-¡No es cierto!- intentó defenderse Adrien.

-Sí que lo es.- susurró Ladybug, tirando suavemente del cuello de la camisa negra para inspeccionar de nuevo aquellas marcas. Adrien se sonrojó y se apartó, cohibido.

-No me lo habías contado.- Susurró de nuevo la chica. Él supo de inmediato que ella había atado los cabos sueltos, y sabía lo que tramaba.

Tumbandose en la cama para esconderse con las sábanas, el chico rubio dijo -No quería molestarte... tenías otras cosas en la cabeza en ese momento. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ladybug se paró frente a él. Adrien no levantó la cabeza de la almohada para reconocer su presencia, así que decidió colarse poco a poco entre sus brazos, para que se alejara si necesitaba espacio.

El chico no se apartó, sino que conforme Ladybug se acercaba y se recostaba a su lado, levantó los brazos, y con ellos la sábana, para que se tumbase junto a él.

-Perdona Adrien,- dijo en un íntimo susurro. -con lo contento que estabas, y he tenido que abrir la boca.

-No, perdóname tú.- le susurró de vuelta, y una sonrisa se le escapó. -Soy un metepatas que no sabe lo que quiere decir.

Ladybug juntó su pecho al de él y acurrucó su cabeza entre el cuello y la clavícula del chico, respirando suavemente el calor que desprendía y disfrutando de la simple cercanía junto a él.

Las manos del chico comenzaron a pasear por la espalda de la chica, ofreciendo confort para ambos, y contento por poder estar de una forma tan simple y sencilla con Ladybug. Estaba seguro de que podría tenerla entre sus brazos durante horas y días, y seguiría sin cansarse.

-Te huele el pelo a cloro.- comentó Adrien, enterrando la nariz en el cabello azulado y aspirando la esencia que ese día era de vainilla, fresa y cloro.

"Eso es porque vengo directamente de la piscina pública", pensó recordando las preguntas de Alya, Juleka, Rose y Mylene. Francamente, Ladybug había dividido su tiempo bastante bien: las mañanas eran para el instituto, las tardes para su familia y sus amigos, y las noches para los brazos del chico rubio que la tenía en su regazo.

-Supongo... Tu hueles a Adrien, el perfume.- Sonrió al escucharle reprimir la risa. -Debería ducharme para quitarme el cloro, aunque seguro que acabo oliendo a tí.

-No te cortes, eres libre de usar mi champú.- indicó Adrien, que por dentro se retorcía de felicidad como una colegiala, pensando en que Ladybug podría oler como él... Y cortando la línea de pensamiento de Ladybug desnuda en su ducha antes de que comenzase.

En serio, el chico se negaba a tener una erección cuando Ladybug volviera del baño. No después de lo que ocurrió tan reciente. Necesitaba que pasara un tiempo. No quería ni sugerirlo.

No negaba que otras veces lo había pensado y se había deleitado en tal fantasía, pero en ese momento no. Se sentiría como un bárbaro si siquiera la hacía sentir que estaba obligada a ello, la chica no estaba comprometida a hacer nada. No quería que se sintiera coaccionada. Lo que el cuerpo de Adrien delatase no implicaba que tuvieran que hacer nada.

Nope, Adrien se negó mentalmente, no iba a imaginarla desnuda.

A menos que ella quisiera.

Si ella quería que la mirase mientras se duchaba, él no era quien para rechazar la oferta. El agua cayendo por su piel blanquecina, recorriendo un camino descendente desde sus labios, por su fino cuello hacia el sur y bajando por todas sus curvas hasta llegar a...

Sacudió la cabeza, para alejar de nuevo esa línea de pensamiento, y recordando de golpe que era un buen momento para ofrecerle una comodidad extra.

-He estado pensando una cosa.- comentó Adrien en la cama, antes de que Ladybug se alejara hacia el cuarto de baño. Ante su mirada curiosa, continuó. -Verás, no parece cómodo que duermas con el traje de superheroína. Abriga poco, puede irse la transformación a media noche otra vez y... en fin...- terminó Adrien con una mano en la nuca y la otra sacando algo que estaba junto a la cama. -Uh... sólo si quieres, claro.

Ladybug tomó de sus manos un pijama de lana rojo con puntos negros, mangas largas y las piernas del pantalón hasta los tobillos. Los puntos no estaban exactamente donde deberían ir para imitar a la superheroína, pero no se puede pedir perfección en costuras que no son mágicas.

-¿En serio, Adrien?- preguntó incómoda. -¿Otro regalo?

-No. Es un préstamo.- dijo el chico sonriendo, y mirando a la nada. -No te puedes quedar mi pijama favorito.

-¿...Es tuyo?- preguntó, dándole vueltas para mirarlo por delante y por detrás, imaginándole con esa horterada puesta. Una risita nerviosa se le escapó -Es… Feísimo. Hasta tiene un antifaz.

Adrien le había dejado su pijama. El pijama más hortera y antisexy del mundo. Y una máscara.

Una maldita máscara falsa.

Adrien no iba a comprometer su identidad jamás, eso estaba claro.

-Tuve la idea esta mañana... No se si te fijaste en las fotos, pero Marinette no tuvo la suerte de ir más vestida cuando se vió envuelta en ese lío con mis fans y... bueno, que he pensado que sería más cómodo para tí. Pero si no quieres, no hace falta que te lo pongas, en serio.- terminó de decir, mirando en dirección completamente opuesta a la chica.

Su corazón no iba a soportar tanta dulzura, pero a la vez por dentro estaba mortificada, pensando que estaría delante de Adrien en pijama _por segunda vez_ ese día. -Adrien... en seguida vuelvo.- indicó, y fue al cuarto de baño, dejando al chico reposando en la cama.

* * *

-Puntos fuera.- dijo la chica, y su transformación desapareció con un flash de luz rosa. Con la transformación, los lazos rojos que sujetaban su pelo eran imposibles de deshacer, al igual que el antifaz no se desprendía ni un milímetro aunque jalonaran. Intuía que Adrien se hacía una idea de ello, así que el chico ni siquiera intentó soltarle el cabello en todo ese tiempo.

Distraídamente, pensó que sus listones eran un accesorio del que no se podía desprender, como las orejas de Chat Noir.

Pero no podía lavarse bien la cabeza sin deshacer el peinado, así que destransformarse era necesario. Tikki cayó no muy lejos.

-En serio, Ma- _Ladybug_ ,- se corrigió Tikki en caso de oídos curiosos -por mi parte, no hace falta que te preocupes. Además, si crees que es lo correcto, adelante. Has madurado mucho últimamente.

-Demasiado.- susurró Marinette, terminando de despojarse de la ropa, y metiéndose a la ducha sin dejar de mirar a la puerta, con sus pensamientos divagando en cualquier cosa que pudiera bloquear su imaginación.

Los deberes de matemáticas, que no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzarlos. Tomó un buen puñado del primer bote que agarró (ojalá fuera champú, no leyó la etiqueta) y empezó a lavarse el cabello con vigor. Cuidar de Manon el próximo fin de semana.

Sabía que Adrien no iba a entrar mientras ella se lavaba, pero necesitaba centrar su atención en algo o iba a acabar pensando en Adrien desnudo.

Porque Adrien se duchaba ahí.

Si nada de ropa.

Era fácil ignorar este hecho cuando solo utilizaba el baño para entrar y salir a la habitación del chico, pero no podía hacerlo cuando se encontraba desnuda y utilizando el sitio como si fuese el propio Adrien. Ya le había interrumpido dos veces en el pasado, muerta de vergüenza, pero la imaginación la traicionaba inconscientemente.

Adrien, con su cabello rubio mojado por el agua, el champú y el gel cubriendo su cuerpo sugerentemente y haciéndolo resbaladizo al tacto. El vapor saliendo de su cuerpo, ya de por sí ardiente, creando una vista hipnótica. Sus labios húmedos por el agua, invitantes, y esos ojos tímidos, quemándola con la vista porque deseaban lo mismo que ella...

Sintió fuego, lujuria y vergüenza. Marinette se sintió acobardada por las ganas que tenía de tocarle, y se arrodilló, escondiéndose en sí misma, con el agua de la ducha cayendo sobre ella.

Ladybug era valiente, y tenía un atrevimiento que ella misma no creía. Tras lavarse y cambiarse, saldría de allí, pero no sería Ladybug. Sería Marinette con un vulgar disfraz de Ladybug. Y Marinette no tenía ningún derecho a estar allí.

Sentía que traicionaba la confianza de Adrien de la forma más rastrera. -No puedo, Tikki.- susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

-Se lo que sientes.- insistió el kwami. -Pero con o sin la máscara, eres Ladybug. Eres la misma persona. La transformación no te da confianza, ni valor. Todo sale de tí. Solo tienes que confiar en tí misma.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto Tikki? Aún tengo mis dudas...- escuchó venir del baño, y creía que lo había imaginado.

-Tranquila, _Ladybug_ , no pasa nada. Sabes que Adrien sabe guardar un secreto. De hecho, creo que es conveniente que me conozca. No importa si me ve.- era una segunda voz, y asumió que Ladybug estaba teniendo una conversación telefónica con el altavoz encendido.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, era una chica normal y corriente con un pijama de lana de Ladybug y una máscara... Y una cosa roja flotando junto a ella.

Adrien se congeló en el sitio, paralizado.

Había una criatura roja junto a Ladybug, que tenía puntos negros marcando su cuerpecito y los ojos más grandes y azules que había visto en una criatura de ese tamaño. Había olvidado completamente que, obviamente, sin transformar, Ladybug estaría acompañada por un kwami.

Tikki no cerró los ojos ni para parpadear. La mirada de Adrien no logró centrarse en la chica, ya que el Kwami lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Uh... ¿hola?- saludó Adrien con incertidumbre.

El pequeño kwami flotó hasta él. -Hola, soy Tikki. He oído mucho hablar de tí.

Adrien sonrió nervioso. -¿...sabes quien soy?

Tikki sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una mirada pícara. -Eres _Adrien_. El modelo.

No hacía mucho desde Dark Owl. Tikki _LE HABÍA VISTO LA CARA_ , así que obviamente sabía quién era. Adrien asintió, comprendiendo que Tikki no le iba a delatar, y decidió no hacer preguntas. Imaginaba que igual que él mismo le hablaba a Plagg sobre Ladybug, Tikki habría tenido noticias de su existencia. Se concentró en Ladybug -...Supongo que Tikki tiene algo que ver con cosas que no debo preguntar.

Ladybug asintió, sonriendo incómoda.

El pequeño kwami solo añadió -No os preocupeis por mi, la habitación es bastante grande. Buscaré un hueco para mi.

No añadió mientras se escondía que prefería no estar presente ni atenta si se ponían acaramelados, y que disfrutaría bastante la compañía de Plagg.

Ahora que Adrien al fin lograba centrarse en ella, no podía despegar la mirada. Ese pijama tampoco lo había usado tantas veces, pero saber que la chica que adoraba estaba envuelta en su ropa despertó una sensación cálida y extraña en su pecho.

El antifaz no era perfecto, pero cubría el rostro de la chica lo suficiente, quizá un poco más que su traje mágico, pero le dejaba ver que, contrario a lo que creía, los ojos azules de la chica siempre habían sido azules bajo la magia de la transformación. Al igual que la oscura cabellera de la chica. Al haberse lavado el cabello, lo había dejado suelto para que se secase, y era tan inusual verla con el cabello al viento que tardó en notar como la chica no terminaba de posar su mirada sobre él.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ladybug?

La chica no abrió la boca ni mu.

Adrien sintió algo en el pecho ligeramente distinto a la felicidad. Esa timidez, esa actitud, ese físico... La chica frente a él se le hacía familiar, pero si la conocía, por dios, que no lograba saberlo.

Los kwamis de ambos debían partirse de risa con ellos dos, pensó el chico. Plagg y Tikki obviamente sabían que Adrien era Chat Noir, y sabían quién era la chica que estaba detrás de ese antifaz.

Sus dedos blancos estaban doblando el reborde del pijama. Sus dientes mordisqueaban el labio. Sus ojos viajaban de un lugar para otro, sin mirarle.

Y su cuerpo estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

Esa chica estaba a punto de huir saltando por la ventana.

Adrien comprendió que Ladybug estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Nunca había estado sin transformar delante de él, este era un paso muy grande en la confianza mutua que tenían. Ahora mismo era demasiado vulnerable.

-Uh... ¿buenas noches?- intentó Adrien romper la tensión que había en el ambiente, pero al intentar sonreír, la cara se le cruzó en un rictus.

A pesar de haberse besado tantas veces, Ladybug no se atrevía a acercarse esta vez. No sin su transformación... porque se sentía como si realmente no fuese ella, sino Marinette, la chica tímida, torpe, que no logra hablar con el chico de sus sueños, y que es SOLO una amiga.

Pero Adrien, conforme pasaba el tiempo, parecía igual de inseguro sobre la situación actual, por lo que podía ver en su cara. Eso la calmó lo suficiente para poder mover las manos al pecho en una postura defensiva y dando un paso adelante murmuró -Es... distinto...

-No tiene porqué serlo... Sigues siendo la misma chica.- indicó el chico rubio en el mismo tono, sin desviar la mirada en ningún momento de ella.

La chica se acercó un paso más hacia él y, con un poco de valor. -No... tienes razón. Soy la misma... No tiene porqué ser distinto.- terminó de convencerse mientras llegaba al borde de la cama.

-...Esto... es... diferente, pero... a la vez, no lo es...- susurró cerrando la distancia hasta ella, acariciando la mejilla de la chica y acercándose un poquito más. Sus alientos se mezclaban, pero ninguno terminaba de cerrar la distancia.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- preguntó ella con un ligero temblor.

Los labios de él rozaron los de ella mientras le respondía -...Eres la chica que quiero conocer...

-No puedes saberlo... por tu bien...- susurró su aliento contra el de él.

-Lo se.- y no acercarse completamente lo estaba volviendo loco. Adrien había olvidado cómo respirar con normalidad. -...Quiero besarte...

Los dedos finos y descubiertos de Ladybug acunaron su rostro cuando le exhaló un suave -...Hazlo...

Y lo hizo. Adrien se lanzó hacia delante para cubrir sus labios, disfrutando por primera vez del calor y el tacto de las manos de Ladybug completamente descubiertas. Tan feliz de besarla que había olvidado qué hacer con sus propias manos, estúpidamente postradas contra él sin hacer nada.

Además, tampoco se atrevía.

Esta vez era distinto, por varios motivos. Y uno de ellos, del que ni siquiera había sido consciente, era que ahora podría tocar su piel.

Sus manos, sus pies, su cuello, su espalda... Podría sentir cualquier parte de ella con las yemas de sus dedos, y no se veía capaz. Ya había decidido que dejaría pasar el tiempo entre ellos, para retomar lo que dejaron a medias. El ritmo no iba a marcarlo él.

Le sobraba con lo que ya recibía.

Ladybug fue quien, sujetando su rostro y jugando con su cabello, inclinó levemente la cabeza e incitó a que el beso fuese más intenso, arrancándole un suspiro.

Con el sonido de sus labios separándose, así como el tacto de ella alejándose, Adrien estaba anonadado. Podía ver cómo el pecho de Ladybug subía y bajaba rápidamente, y su boca abrirse para decirle algo, pero la pregunta le sorprendió.

-¿Quieres repetir?

Adrien no comprendió lo que escuchó hasta que vio el sonrojo en la cara de Ladybug, y sus brazos cubriéndose.

 _Oh._

-¡SI!- gritó. Ladybug cerró los ojos de la impresión.

Mierda, ¿había sonado demasiado desesperado? Asustado, intentó corregirse. -¡No! Digo si, yo...- y entonces se frotó la nuca, ansioso. -Es decir... ah... ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora mismo? O quieres decir después, como... no se, ¿más adelante?

Ladybug jugueteó de nuevo con el borde de su pijama mientras subía a la cama, dejándole clavado en el sitio con solo saber que alzando el brazo podría pegarla a su cuerpo. -...Cuando quieras.

Adrien tragó saliva, esperando deshacer un poco la inquietud y las ansias que sentía, y espetó atropelladamente -No hace falta que sea... todo, hasta el final, no se si me entiendes...- se trabó al hablar, aunque al intentar ilustrar lo que quería decir moviendo las manos, sintió que estaba insinuando algo tan obsceno que sus mejillas ardieron de bochorno.

Ladybug se cubrió las mejillas, pero tampoco logró ocultar el efecto que esa aclaración en ella, que intentó rescatarle de ese apuro -¿...Un poquito?

-Si, un poco está bien, es perfecto...

-La última vez fue...

-Demasiado, si, lo se...

-Solo un poco, entonces, ¿no?

-Si tu estas de acuerdo...

Aunque ninguno de los dos concretó cuanto era "un poco". Estaban seguros de que cuando el otro pusiera el freno, se detendrían.

No había prisa.

Así que Adrien la rodeó con sus brazos y la guió para tumbarse junto a él, y la sonrisa de Ladybug le aseguraba que aquello estaba bien. No obstante, y para honrar la primera vez que podía tocar la piel de la chica sin el traje de spandex, alargaría el tiempo que iban a dedicarse todo lo que pudiera.

Ladybug vio con incredulidad cómo Adrien la tomaba de las manos y se las llevaba a la boca para besarle los nudillos, con los ojos cerrados cual reverencia.

Y a su cabeza vino Chat Noir, porque ese gesto era de él.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar a su compañero de su mente. Estaba con Adrien, e iba a centrarse en que esta vez fuera mejor.

Así que Ladybug posó las manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos, y con ello una conexión especial con él, porque ambos estaban sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

Una media sonrisa se formó en la cara del chico -¿Te gusta mi camiseta?- preguntó, al notar los dedos de la chica arrugar la tela.

Se mordió el labio, impaciente. Sentía el calor, pero quería sentir la piel. -Quítatela.

Sorprendido por esa actitud dominante, obedeció. Los ojos dilatados de la chica lo desnudaban antes de que se despojara de ella atropelladamente.

Y en cuanto estuvo descubierto, Ladybug recorrió cada centímetro de su pecho con las manos, estudiando sus músculos y dándole escalofríos. La chica parecía sofocada. "Adrien está muy fuerte, y su piel es tan suave…."

Adrien echó las manos la espalda de la chica, viajando hacia el sur, pero cuando llegó al borde de la cintura, coló las manos bajo la tela y paseó los dedos por esa fina brecha, maravillado. -Me da igual que tengas cincomil años. Tu edad no me importa.

Ladybug se tensó y buscó los ojos del chico. "¿Cincomil?" pensó perpleja, hasta que recordó la poca información que había por Internet, y todo lo que se daba por sentado sobre los superhéroes gracias a Alya. -En realidad…- comenzó a revelar, ya que no quería que Adrien pensara que estaba con una momia. Aunque la momia le pareciese atractiva. -Soy menor que tú.

Eso le detuvo a él en sus pasos, dejando quietas las manos.

"¿Más joven que yo?" se preguntó con un escalofrío desagradable helándole la sangre.

Ella era tan tímida y reservada... No parecía haber tenido novio antes. En absoluto. Y decía que era más jóven que él. Podría ser que... -¿...Cuantos años tienes? Por favor, no me digas que vas al colegio infantil.- suplicó Adrien. Si ella era mucho más pequeña que él, se sentiría como un violador.

-No soy tan pequeña, Adrien. Solo me llevas unos meses de ventaja.- dijo, con un poco de indignación. Adrien suspiró de puro alivio.

-Perdona, me he asustado… Creí que te llevaba años y, bueno, tengo quince y me preocupaba porque podrías pasar perfectamente por una chica de diez años y como tienes el pecho pequeño, pues…

-¡Oye!- gritó ella ofendida, tapándose y dándole la espalda.

-¡No, oye! ¡Eso no es malo, me gusta así!- insistió el chico, sintiéndose bastante atrevido por decir eso en voz alta.

Ladybug hizo un mohín demasiado adorable.

-Tu pecho es perfecto…- le confesó Adrien al oído, tragándose su propio pudor, y mientras esas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, sus manos fueron sobre el pijama de Ladybug a su pecho -El tamaño perfecto, me encanta.- y dicho esto, Ladybug se recostó contra él para disfrutar de cómo la tocaba.

El tacto del pijama era muy tosco, y ella quería más. Cuando cogió las manos del chico, él creía que le estaba deteniendo por su osadía. Que hasta ahí habían llegado. Y para él era suficiente, así que su sorpresa fue que la chica guiase sus manos hacia el interior del pijama y las posara directamente sobre su piel. Justo donde un minuto antes estaban sobre el pijama y…

Adrien sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, y una corriente de fuego le atravesó la entrepierna porque no llevaba sujetador.

Justo en sus palmas estaban los pezones, los sentía con claridad. Quiso retirar las manos a una zona más neutral, pero ella no retiró su agarre sobre él, sino que le instó a continuar allí moviéndose despacio y escuchó -¡...aaah!

El labio inferior de Adrien tembló, y sentía que se estaba poniendo firme. Retiró un poco sus caderas para que ella no lo notase. Ladybug retiró las manos para acariciarle los brazos, pero él había captado lo que ella quería. -Bichito travieso…

Y dicho esto, mientras jugaba con sus pechos y disfrutaba de lo suaves que eran (y dios, ella no dejaba de proferir su nombre y gemir cada vez que pellizcaba sus pezones), empezó a lamer un sendero entre su oreja y su hombro. La camisa del pijama no lo permitía, pero estaba seguro de que si tiraba del cuello un poco, podría ver exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con las manos.

Pero la tela roja moteada seguía en medio. Adrien fue a su oído y gruñó -Quiero quitarte la ropa con los dientes.

El sobresalto de la chica le hizo detenerse completamente: las manos quietas. La chica había girado en su regazo para clavar su mirada en él, que al ver la cara completamente colorada de la chica y sentir bajo sus manos cómo ella respiraba cada vez más deprisa, le hizo recapacitar.

¿La había asustado?

-Uhhh...- murmuró despacio el chico, desviando la mirada. -Perdona, no… no se porqué he dicho eso. Esto es más que suficiente… A menos que quieras parar.-

Ladybug le tumbó en el colchón, susurrando -No quiero detenerme, Adrien...- y dicho esto, le susurró al oído -Y _no es suficiente_...

Y sus dedos buscaron el límite de su pantalón, donde una erección bastante potente había distraido su atención. Cuando Adrien notó dónde estaba mirando, se cubrió el rostro, incrédulo de sentirse tímido habiendo dicho las cosas que se habían dicho y habiéndose tocado como ya lo habían hecho. La Ladybug dominante y segura le desarmaba por completo. Sentía que la piel por donde las manos de Ladybug pasaban ardía en llamas, y esas llamas alimentaban el fuego de su tienda de campaña, haciéndola más grande.

¿No se suponía que esa parte de ser demasiado consciente e inseguro de uno mismo desaparecía la primera vez que estabas con alguien? Pensó distraido.

Y de repente, paró.

Antes de lograr comprender porqué Ladybug se había detenido, ella le apartó las manos de la cara, para poder mirarle a los ojos. -Adrien, si no quieres seguir, no hace falta que te fuerces a ello...

Estaba atónito.

Nunca había visto en ninguna película, anime o comic que la chica se preocupase de el chico. Es decir, los hombres son hombres, y siempre quieren _hacerlo_ y saben cómo hacerlo.

No era su caso. Ladybug, esa chica increíble, que ahora mismo estaba sobre él conteniendo las ganas de ponerle las manos encima, le estaba diciendo que él, el hombre, podía decir que no.

Entre el latido palpitante de su corazón acelerado y las mariposas que ahora no dejaban de crecer porque se habían instalado en su estómago, estaba seguro de que se estaba enamorando otra vez.

Llevó las manos de la chica al último punto en el que le estaban tocando, sobre el borde del pantalón, con una mezcla de incertidumbre, anticipación y cariño en sus ojos verdes. -Confío en tí.

Ladybug acarició de nuevo desde su ombligo hasta el nacimiento de una pequeña línea de pelo rubio que desaparecía bajo la tela, deshizo el botón de los jeans, y bajó la cremallera despacio (había leído que podía hacerle daño, es decir, aquello estaba _demasiado duro_ y bastante tirante contra la tela vaquera).

Y antes de seguir, Ladybug se incorporó un poco. Lo suficiente para que el chico echara de menos el aliento de la chica sobre su pecho que le daba escalofríos, y las manos, porque _otra vez_ se había detenido despues de implicar sin palabras que iba a dedicarle un poquito de atención a esa zona.

-¿Puedo hacerte una foto?

Adrien enarcó una ceja, confuso, y un poco frustrado. -¿Una foto? ... Tengo muchas. Soy modelo, lo sabes, puedes elegir de las que...

-Una foto _ahora mismo.-_ recalcó la chica, lamiéndose el labio superior muy muy despacio.

Ante esto, Adrien cerró la boca, pensando que parecería bobo si la dejaba abierta de la impresión. Ladybug sacó un teléfono móvil normal y corriente, que seguramente lo tenía cerca de la cama.

Sonriendo, paseó una mano por sus cabellos para despeinarse un poco más, como si realmente hubieran hecho cosas mucho más íntimas. "¿Quieres una foto? Tranquila, esta te la dedico." pensó, incorporándose levemente y poniendo la pose más sugerente que se le vino a la mente: medio recostado sobre su brazo, y con el otro tocando el colchón, invitándola a subir la cama, pero cubriendo lo mínimo posible de su pecho descubierto y dejando en evidencia que sus pantalones estaban abiertos.

No estaba seguro de si en la foto se vería lo duro que le estaba poniendo la mirada perdida de Ladybug mientras se disparaba el flash.

Tras medio minuto en el que Ladybug estaba completamente hipnotizada con la fotografía, Adrien sintió que se estaba olvidando de lo que habían estado haciendo. Finjió una tos, como en las películas -Ejem.

Ladybug apartó la mirada del teléfono y Adrien, aún en la pose de la fotografía, palmeó el colchón, invitándola a volver. Se abalanzó sobre él, lanzando el teléfono en cualquier dirección y le dijo en un beso ardiente -¿Como puedes ser tan mhhh...- su mano bajó por todo su torso hasta los boxers -adorable y sexy a la vez?

Le bajó los jeans para descubrir los boxers. Adrien suspiró al sentir la mano de la chica en aquel lugar que sólo él había tocado antes, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo distinto que se sentía, porque la sensación era el doble de intensa que cuando él mismo lo hacía y mirando a la chica a los ojos, intentó adivinar cómo iba a jugar con él.

Ladybug le había marcado un ritmo al tocarle que él no conocía, y unas veces era más rápido de lo que esperaba, arrancándole el aliento, y otras tan lento que podía disfrutar el mas mínimo movimiento.

Casi gritó cuando la mano se adentró en la prenda y le agarró directamente el miembro, estampando la boca en el cuello de la chica para evitar sentirse ridículo vocalizando su placer.

Ladybug tenía otros planes.

-Gime para mí, Adrien...- le instó la chica, utilizando el líquido de la punta para deslizar mejor su mano sobre la entre pierna del chico. "¿Donde demonios aprendió a hacer eso?" se preguntó, mordiendo el pijama rojo, empecinado en no mediar un sonido. "¡Hace unos minutos no era así de lanzada!"

Se rindió. Era imposible contener los gemidos. Lanzó las manos hacia las mejillas de la chica, decidido a ahogarlos en su boca, y con un beso que rallaba la desesperación y que hizo que la chica perdiera completamente el compás, tocando erráticamente a Adrien, cuyo cuerpo había tenido suficiente y decidió liberarse.

Blanco y caliente, cubriendo el estómago de Adrien y la mano de Ladybug, mientras éste parpadeaba volviendo a la realidad y Ladybug le sonreía descaradamente orgullosa.

Ni siquiera le había desnudado del todo, pensó ausente el chico alcanzando pañuelos de la mesa junto a la cama. Cuando Ladybug arqueó una ceja curiosa, Adrien sonrió de medio lado -Está bien tenerlos a _mano_.

Limpiándose, negó con la cabeza suavemente. -No tiene gracia.

Estaba mirando con curiosidad el líquido que había salido de Adrien. Y ante la atenta mirada del chico, cuyo corazón ya no sabía si frenar o volver a acelerar por lo que estaba viendo...

Ladybug lamió una parte.

Y saboreandola, confesó -Sabes delicioso...

Adrien se lanzó sobre ella y la besó. Sin frenos. Inmediato, como un resorte. Como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco. Y sabía que el nuevo sabor que tenía la boca de la chica era de él, y era erótico de sobra para su pobre cabeza. Se puso sobre ella, besándola hasta que llegó el punto en el que solo la dejaba retirarse de sus labios para respirar. Cuando Ladybug necesitó más aire del que él le dejaba tomar, acabó sujetándole del pelo para retenerle un momento, tomando aire a bocanadas.

Respirando entrecortado, el chico confesó -Me gusta sentir tus manos en mi pelo.- Y cuando su bichito se calmó un poco, y él también, dijo -Tira de él si no te gusta.

-¿Si no me gusta qué?- preguntó curiosa ante una frase tan rara, y vió como Adrien se lamió despacio los labios, humedeciéndolos.

-Quiero probar algo.. He buscado como hacerlo… Espero… Espero hacerlo bien, pero si no te gusta dímelo de inmediato, por favor. Me detendré.

Ladybug tardó en entenderlo. Adrien agarró el borde del pantalón de pijama de Ladybug y empezó a bajarlo muy despacio, dándole tiempo a negarse. Sus manos se dispararon para detenerle, con la cara completamente sonrojada.

Adrien levantó la mirada hacia ella, entendiendo que eso era un no, y dispuesto a dejarlo ahí. Pero ella no solo devolvió las manos a sus cabellos rubios, dándole caricias suaves, sino que dijo -Adrien, si vas a… primero, um… por favor, ¿con la luz apagada?

Adrien parpadeó, antes de que su rostro adquiriese la misma tonalidad de rojo que ella. -No voy a...- quiso explicarse un poco, solo por si las dudas. -Hemos dicho que no hasta el final, es otra cosa...

Ladybug asintió, y aunque parecía imposible sonrojarse más, el color rojo se extendió por su cuello hacia el pecho. -Aún así... Luz apagada.

Estiró el brazo, agarró el mando de los controles de su habitación, y sin desviar sus miradas, apagó la luz. Aún en la penumbra de la noche, el haz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal le dejaba admirar el brillo de sus ojos azules. Podía leer su rostro, y el perfil de su cuerpo. Apagar la luz no hizo más que incrementar la intimidad de la situación.

En la oscuridad escuchaba más fuerte el latido de su propio corazón, espectante por lo que iba a hacer a la chica. "No necesito luz para esto", pensó. Se sentía mucho más seguro y confiado que cuando se restregó con su almohada. Había buscado por Internet formas de... _complacer_ a una dama, y se hacía más o menos una idea de cómo tenía que proceder. Y tiró de nuevo despacio del borde del pantalón de la chica, que esta vez en lugar de frenarle, se alzó de la cama para facilitarle la tarea.

No sabía de qué color era. La habitación solo eran sombras, grises y azules. Solo podía ver la silueta de su ropa interior, enmarcandola. Buscó de nuevo la mirada de la chica, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Tampoco podía ver ahora si estaba sonrojada.

De nuevo, subió por el colchón hasta estar cara a cara y le dió un beso suave en los labios, una promesa de que podía confiar en él, como él confiaba en ella. La incertidumbre ante qué haría exactamente el chico le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero sabía exactamente qué parte de ella era la que sentía más calor, que movía sus piernas cerradas buscando fricción desesperadamente.

Tras guiar las manos de ella a su pelo de nuevo, repitió con una voz tan grave que ni él mismo se reconoció -Recuerda, puedes pararme en cualquier momento.

Ladybug asintió, perdida en sus ojos. Y él, sin desviar la mirada en ningún momento, descendió por su cuerpo hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura del borde de su ropa interior, cerca del vientre. Ladybug cerró sus manos en sus cabellos, y su cabeza se disparó hacia atrás, pero no precisamente para detener aquello.

La lengua caliente del chico estaba tocando una parte de su piel muy cerca de donde ella realmente lo necesitaba, y se retorcía con murmullos de placer.

-Abre las piernas, por favor.- indicó Adrien sujetando las caderas de la chica, y su aliento sobre su ingle la excitó de forma increíble.

Y con acceso libre, Adrien centró su mirada en aquel punto. Solo lograba ver el límite entre la ropa interior y la delicada piel de la chica en esa zona de su cuerpo, pero el olor que le asaltó era la sustancia más deliciosa que había sentido jamás. Sintió su boca salivar, y pensar en ello estaba haciendo que su miembro despertase de nuevo.

Sin otra cosa en mente más que hacerla disfrutar, y decidido a ignorarse a sí mismo, dedicó los cuidados de su boca justo en esa zona limítrofe. Podía notar el calor que desprendía allí sobre su mejilla. La sintió húmeda, y la escuchó perder el ritmo de la respiración.

Besó, lamió y mordió, perdido e incapaz de pensar. Su mano dejó su apoyo y se disparó para tocarla justo en el corazón de la ropa interior, en su zona más húmeda, marcando todos los pliegues y consiguiendo que ella se sujetase con más fuerza en él, intentando acercarle más al punto donde realmente necesitaba que llegara.

¿Cómo negarse?

Ladybug gritó -¡DIOS SANTO!

Euforia recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando Adrien apartó las bragas con la mano y cerró su boca sobre ella para meterle la lengua hasta el fondo y saborearla por completo.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados para soportar ese asalto, todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en lo que estaba haciendo el chico al que sujetaba contra ella fuertemente con sus manos, con la imagen de sus ojos verdes desnudándola y bajando hacia esa zona, mirándola con hambre y lamiéndola.

Su lengua entraba y salía de ella al ritmo que ella gritaba y se revolvía para igualar el ritmo que él marcaba. Ladybug estaba completamente mojada y él la estaba devorando, y no dejaba de sentir cómo esa lengua subía y bajaba y la recorría completamente y Dios, no podía soportarlo más.

-¡Ah… Ahhh… Chaaaat!

* * *

Abrió los ojos, con la conciencia volviendo a ella poco a poco.

Aquello había sido grandioso. Sentía el cuerpo tan lánguido que podría creer que se habían derretido los huesos.

Sus manos estaban sobre algo suave. Pelo. Pelo rubio. No veía bien el color en la penumbra, pero sabía que era rubio, porque era Adrien.

Adrien Agreste la había devorado con la boca de una forma increíble que ella jamás hubiese esperado.

Adrien estaba con la boca abierta, y de sus ojos solo salía sorpresa y terror.

Ladybug parpadeó.

Adrien estaba _aterrado_.

La chica se incorporó a medias, preocupada, apartando despacio sus manos del chico. -¿Adrien...? ¿Que… he hecho algo mal, te he arrancado sin querer el pelo o...?

-¿...Cómo me has llamado?- preguntó el chico sin voz, tan callado que ella estuvo a punto de pensar que lo había imaginado.

Pero ella sintió que la sangre huía de su cara, y la culpa cerrándole la respiración.

"No le he hecho daño, le he destrozado." No podía imaginarse cómo se estaría sintiendo el chico en aquel momento. Que justo en un orgasmo, el nombre que digas sea el de otro hombre.

Ladybug alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Adrien, despacio. No sentía lágrimas en su rostro. El chico estaba paralizado, no movía ni un músculo, y su mirada seguía clavada en ella, atormentándola y acusándola, como pidiendo una explicación. -Ha… ha sido sin querer, no estaba pensando, yo…. lo siento, no… no significa nada, Adrien. Te juro que no estaba pensando en…- No pudo decir más, porque su voz se quebró.

Y un sollozo salió de ella, seguido de lágrimas llenas de culpa y remordimiento rodando por la máscara roja.

 _Jamás_ podría compensarle eso.

Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que hablar con él y explicarle…

¿Explicarle qué?

"¿Por qué he dicho Chat?" se recriminó comenzando a llorar, sintiéndose como un parásito despreciable.

La mano de Adrien secando sus lágrimas por el borde del antifaz la confundió lo suficiente para que parase un momento. No creía que él fuese a reconfortarla. No lo merecía. Ella le había hecho algo horrible.

Adrien no la miraba. Estaba escondiendo su mirada de ella, y la ansiedad empezaba a subir por su garganta, asfixiandola. El silencio se alargaba incómodo, dejando en el aire un sentimiento de separación. El chico, finalmente, acunó su rostro con la mejilla, pero seguía sin mirarla a los ojos.

-...Si es lo que… si así lo quieres…- susurró él, y Ladybug escuchó cómo se le rompía la voz intentando hablar. -...Puedo ser tu Chat Noir.

Adrien estaba muy dolido. Su mente decía, intentando ver el lado positivo, que a ella le gustaba también su identidad como superhéroe de Francia. Sus esperanzas estaban en que ella hubiera adivinado quién era Chat Noir y se lo estuviese intentando dejar saber en el peor momento posible.

Su corazón, sin embargo, estaba partido en dos.

Porque ella no sabía que él y Chat Noir eran la misma persona. En otras palabras, estaba…

Sus puños se cerraron, apartándose de la chica por un segundo, porque entre la furia y el dolor que sentía en el pecho en ese momento, no estaba seguro de lo que haría si sentía un arrebato.

Estaba intimando con él, pensando en _otro hombre_. Fantaseando con otro.

Y además, con alguien a quien no deseaba en absoluto, si no le fallaba la memoria. La furia se mezcló con la confusión en su interior. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Pero aunque no fuese lógico había pasado. Acababa de pasar, y eso dolía.

Y ahora estaba llorando por él. Incluso él sabía que la culpa por ese desliz se la estaba comiendo viva.

No sabía qué demonios hacer. No sabía porqué le había dicho que él podía ser su Chat. No sabía si se estaba declarando, si estaba revelando quién era o si se estaba ofreciendo a ser quien ella quisiera que sea.

Solo quería dejar de sentirse así y que ella dejara de llorar.

Francamente, quería olvidar completamente lo que había pasado. Dejarlo atrás. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Esto podía acabar muy mal.

No quería dejar de ver a Ladybug.

La otra vez, creyó que todo había terminado, y francamente, creía que fue por su culpa. Esta vez tenía clarísimo que quien había metido la pata había sido ella, y solo quería reconfortarla y prometerle que esto que había pasado no significaba el final para ambos. No por su parte.

Ladybug le dió un puñetazo sin fuerza ninguna tras él, cayendo a plomo en su pecho y sollozando. -¡Cómo puedes decir eso…!- increpó entre lágrimas. Adrien quería llorar también. Su mano se posó en la espalda de Ladybug y aquel gesto terminó de derrumbarla. -No te… snif… no te merezco, soy una persona horrible… Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, no quería decir su nombre, no se porqué… yo…

Y ya no pudo hablar más. Adrien la rodeó con ambos brazos, descubriendo que al acercarla a su pecho y sentir su calor, dolía menos.

"Da igual… Lo sabes, da igual qué nombre diga, está contigo. Y aunque diga Chat, eres tú con quien está." se decía a sí mismo, acariciando la espalda de la chica para sosegarla. -Ladybug… Tranquila. No importa.

Cuando a la chica ya no le quedaban más lágrimas y se incorporó, Adrien se sorprendió de ver cómo ella pasaba las mangas del pijama por debajo de sus ojos verdes, secándole las mejillas. No se había dado cuenta de que él también había llorado.

Pero ahora sí sabía exactamente de dónde venía parte de su furia. Y no era por ella. Era por él.

Porque como el mentiroso rastrero que era, no le confesaba que él era Chat. Que Chat estaba haciendo cosas íntimas con ella sin que ella lo supiera. Que Chat la estaba besando y tocando, y haciéndola retorcerse de placer bajo sus manos, y ella no tenía ni idea.

A Ladybug no le gustaba Chat. Y sabía que cuando descubriese que Adrien y Chat son la misma persona, la probabilidad de que le perdonase sería muy pequeña.

En la culpa de Ladybug él veía reflejada la suya propia. _Eso_ es lo que le dolía de verdad.

Lo otro solo le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Adrien suspiró. Se separó de ella completamente, y le acercó el pantalón del pijama para que se lo pusiera de nuevo. -Es tarde, deberíamos dormir un poco.

La chica asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Adrien presentía que ella tampoco sabía qué podría decir en aquella situación. Tiró de las sábanas al pie de la cama y comenzó a cubrirlos a ambos, inseguro de cómo romper la nueva distancia que había surgido. -¿...Puedo abrazarte?

-No lo merezco.- escuchó de la chica.

-No me importa.- respondió, y reptó entre las sábanas para acercarse.

Aunque durmieron acurrucados el uno con el otro, sus mentes estaban ocupadas con sus propios demonios. Con un poco de suerte, no pasarían la noche en vela: daba igual las preocupaciones que tenían, porque el calor que compartían los adormiló lo suficiente para poder descansar.

* * *

 _A medianoche._

Marinette rodaba en la cama, tranquilamente. Su suave respiración no lograba romper la quietud de la noche, acompañando melódicamente el sueño de Adrien.

Dormitaban plácidamente, pero la chica con el pijama rojo punteado se movía inquieta sobre el colchón.

Como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño, que poco a poco iba a peor. Su boca se movía, interrumpiendo sonidos que parecían palabras, pero que no terminaban de entenderse.

Hasta que uno de los sonidos que escapó de los labios de la chica fue lo suficientemente audible.

-... drien... salvo... mmh... _puntos fuera_...

Los ojos de Tikki se abrieron del susto, y su cuerpo fue arrastrado sin su permiso hacia los pendientes. Una luz rosa inundó la habitación.

* * *

Adrien se levantó de la cama, repentinamente despierto y tragando aire a bocanadas por la sorpresa. Sus últimos minutos de sueño se repetían en su cabeza. Sabía que había visto a Tikki antes, pero solo ahora la ubicaba.

En el bolsillo del príncipe Alí.

 _Príncipe._

Aterrorizado de que Ladybug fuese un chico, giró para mirar de lleno a la chica que tenía recostada a su lado, y... no estaba.

-¿Pero qué...?- se giró hacia la puerta, y efectivamente... Ladybug estaba allí, de pie. Vigilando, alerta.

 _Otra vez._

En fin...

Adrien se levantó otra vez para llevar a la chica a la cama. Porque era _una chica_ , como ya sabía de primera mano. Es decir, después de lo que habían hecho ese día, Ladybug _solo podía ser una chica_. El principe era un chico, y tenía la tez mucho más oscura, y Adrien estaba medio dormido para pensar con claridad. El porqué Tikki estaba en su bolsillo aquel día, no lograba entenderlo.

Cuando el chico la hubo tapado con las sábanas, y Ladybug terminaba de acomodarse en la cama, Adrien le susurró palabras sosegantes -Ladybug, ya está... Todo está bien... pero necesito que digas una cosa, ¿si? ¿La dirías por mí?

Ladybug se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada, adormilada, y tomando con pereza la mano de Adrien musitó -...por ti... drien...

El chico se sonrojó levemente, pero por el sueño. Estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse nervioso. -Vamos Ladybug, repite conmigo: puntos fuera...

Ladybug giró sobre su espalda, pareciendo ignorarle para entrar en el sueño más profundo y finalmente exhaló -...puntos...fuera…

Con un flash de luz, la chica perdió la transformación, quedando en el pijama rojo y la máscara. Tikki aterrizó entre ambos, sobre la almohada, con el aspecto de no haber descansado en absoluto.

-¿...estas bien, Tikki?- preguntó Adrien, que de repente fue consciente del esfuerzo que la pobre hacía todos los días.

-Es agotador... Espero que pase pronto.- confesó Tikki, incapaz de mover una sola patita.

Adrien acurrucó al pequeño kwami contra su mejilla y la almohada, consolandola. -Yo también espero que mejore... Duerme aquí un poco, siempre será más cómodo que Plagg y su apestoso queso.

-¡OYE!- se escuchó una queja entre unos libros de la estantería. A pesar de la indignación, también había un toque de preocupación en esa queja. Y sin embargo, Plagg no dejaba de agradecerle a Adrien con toda su alma que le hubiera propuesto a Ladybug usar un pijama para dormir. Al no estar transformada toda la noche, Tikki podría descansar de una vez.

Así que mientras Tikki caía rendida junto a la cálida respiración de Adrien y Ladybug, Plagg intentó fingir que no le importaba la transformación diaria e involuntaria sobre Tikki. Y jamás reconocería lo celoso que le puso ver a Tikki acurrucada con Adrien.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **ESCENAS ELIMINADAS (Gorizilla me rompió los esquemas, y me vino de lujo XD)**

 _Es decir, lo tenía escrito prácticamente entero. El capítulo se iba a llamar sí o sí_ El pijama _.  
_

 _Pero TACHÁN, salió Gorizilla, así que tocaba reescribir. Consideradlas partes extras, o alternativas.  
_

 _No las quería borrar, que me llevó la vida escribirlas. A todo lo demás, le cambié un poco el contenido._

* * *

 **ESCENA ELIMINADA #1**

-Nathalie, tengo que pedirte un favor.- dijo Adrien antes de bajar del coche hacia el instituto, con la vista clavada en el akuma que les sobrevolaba por el cielo, y los pies tocando el coche nerviosamente.

Nathalie levantó una ceja, curiosa.

-Se que ahora tengo clase de esgrima, pero le prometí a mi novia que pasaríamos la tarde juntos… así que si haces el favor de no contárselo a mi padre, te estaría muy agradecido.

-Tu… ¿novia?- preguntó completamente confusa, para después retomar su severo semblante. -No puedes faltar a esgrima. El señor Agreste ha dicho expresamente que no puedes faltar los eventos que ha añadido en tu agenda, como parte de tu castigo.

-¡Nathalie, se lo prometí!- mintió como un bellaco, saliendo del coche con urgencia. Necesitaba aparentar que estaría en dos sitios distintos a la vez: Chat Noir tenía una batalla urgente, pero Adrien tenía que estar ocupado con una chica en concreto en los oídos de su padre, o esas marcas que aún tenía en el cuello podrían llevarle a dos caminos: un castigo de por vida (adiós instituto) o descubrir su identidad secreta, o la de Ladybug. Y la prioritaria ahora mismo era una chica. -¡Tengo que ir!

Nathalie le miró de forma inescrutable.

Justo antes de soltar una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. -¿Quién es la chica?

-Ehhh…- Adrien empezó a sudar. Sería horrible quedarse sin coartada como Adrien, pero sería aún peor que le pillaran mintiendo de forma tan descarada. Escuchaba unos pasos muy acelerados junto a él, cada vez más cerca.

-¡Ella!- gritó Adrien, agarrando y reteniendo del brazo a la primera chica (de hecho, rezaba porque fuese una chica, no había estado atento) que pasó junto a su lado. La chica estaba corriendo, y detenerla de forma tan abrupta por poco los lanza al suelo a los dos.

Cuando volteó a mirar, resultó ser Marinette quien le estaba mirando a los ojos, con el rostro colorado. -¿...qué?- empezó a preguntar, mirando con apuro entre Adrien, y el recuerdo de sus manos mágicas, y la dirección en la que iba. Intentó soltarse, porque había un Akuma que solucionar inmediatamente, y Chat Noir aún no llegaba. No podía distraerse, no justo en ese momento. Ya pensaría después en su torso desnudo, y su cara de éxtasis cuando...

-¡Marinette!- dijo Adrien en súplica su nombre, reteniendola. Notaba que Marinette tenía mucha prisa en ese momento, pero necesitaba que por favor le dedicase unos segundos a despedir a Nathalie. Se giró hacia la secretaria y afirmó -¡Marinette es mi novia, Nathalie, y voy a pasar la tarde con ella!

Marinette enmudeció y pareció perder toda la prisa que tenía, paralizada de la sorpresa.

Nathalie miró a la chica de arriba a abajo y asintió. -Muy bien. No se lo diré a tu padre.

"Por ahora", pensó la secretaria. El chico merecía un poco de privacidad y tiempo libre. Su padre estaba siendo demasiado estricto con él y hasta ella lo había notado.

El conductor se fué con Nathalie.

El brazo de Adrien casi salió de su sitio de la fuerza con la que Marinette le estaba arrastrando con ella hasta el primer callejón que encontró, donde con una dureza increíble que jamás habría esperado de una chica tan dulce y tímida, le estampó contra una pared. El golpe le dejó sin aire.

Oh, cierto. Acababa de contar una mentira muy gorda y la implicaba a ella. Y Marinette odiaba a los mentirosos.

-¿A que ha venido eso?- preguntó Marinette a viva voz, entre furiosa y curiosa. Y muy, muy celosa. ¿Acaso Adrien se dedicaba a proclamar por ahí que salía con cualquier chica que se le cruzase, aún teniendo a Ladybug? (Aunque fuese ella, pero no le había contado a Adrien su identidad, así que...) ¿Después de ese momento tan especial?

Recuerdos del primer día que se conocieron le vinieron a la mente a Adrien. Recuerdos de cuando Marinette pensó que él le había gastado una broma muy pesada y nunca iba a ser capaz de hacer amigos. Sintió los pies frios y la cabeza pesada.

-Marinette, por favor, sígueme la corriente… Por favor… Luego te lo explicaré, pero necesito que crean que estoy contigo esta tarde.

Cuando Marinette abrió la boca para recriminarle, el sonido de una explosión cubrió sus palabras y mandó a ambos al suelo, con un bloque gigante de cemento cayendo justo entre ellos y separandolos.

Desorientada por un momento, Marinette se levantó despacio, tosiendo por la nube de polvo que se había levantado.

Había olvidado completamente el Akuma. Con horror, se dió cuenta de que por su descuido, Adrien y ella por poco no lo contaron. Con aún más terror, notó que donde unos segundos antes estaba Adrien, ahora había un enorme bloque de hormigón.

-¡Oh, no!- murmuró Marinette. -¡ADRIEN!

-Estoy bien, Marinette.- escuchó amortiguada una voz, seguramente del otro lado. -¿Te has hecho daño?

-Tranquilo, no me ha pasado nada.- le respondió con un alivio inmenso recorriendola.

Adrien inspeccionó el bloque, dándose cuenta de que Marinette estaba posiblemente atrapada al otro lado del callejón sin posibilidad de salir. Después de todo, es prácticamente imposible trepar los ladrillos de los edificios.

-Marinette, tranquila, voy a buscar ayuda, enseguida te saco de ahí.- gritó Adrien, intentando tranquilizarla. Seguro que la pobre estaba asustada, pero Chat podía ayudarla a salir sin pestañear.

-Tómate tu tiempo… pero no creas que te has librado. - escuchó como respuesta, sin un ápice de duda ni trabarse con las palabras. Adrien tuvo un escalofrio, temiendo el interrogatorio que sabía que llegaría más tarde.

Cuando volvió, Marinette no estaba ahí.

-¡Marinette!- la llamó en alto, pensando que se había escondido bajo trozos del bloque para mayor protección. El akuma estaba muy cerca, y ella no habría podido salir, siendo inteligente se habría escondido.

Confuso, antes de empezar a pensar que el Akuma la había cogido, escuchó esa voz. Esa voz que escuchaba mucho últimamente, y que se moría de ganas de oír una y otra vez. -Ya he ayudado a la chica que estaba atrapada justo ahi. No te preocupes, Marinette está bien.

Se giró, y ahí estaba Ladybug, dibujando círculos con un pie sobre el suelo.

-Chat, lo siento mucho. La otra vez dije…

-No tiene importancia.- la cortó Chat en un tono amable, que indicaba que todo quedaba olvidado. Y parecía cierto. No lograba acordarse de la discusión que tuvieron con Stalker.

Tan cierto como que Chat, desde el momento en que la vió aparecer, solo podía recordar a Ladybug y lo que ambos habían compartido. La máscara negra no lograba ocultar lo agitado que se sentía.

Iba a ser difícil concentrarse en ese Akuma, pensó Chat Noir.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Si has leido hasta aquí, es que te has tomado la molestia de leer el material que he quitado. Por eso mereces saber cositas sobre el futuro de esta historia, respondiendo a reviews que he recibido. Ou yeah.

 _Punto numero uno_ , no hay Felix ni Bridgette.

Me ciño a lo más canon que puedo con todo, no es un universo alternativo. Cuando empecé a escribir, ni siquiera sabía quienes eran esos dos. Por lo que he investigado, no me gustan esos dos. (y no hace falta que estén de acuerdo conmigo, está bien si te gustan.) Los fans me los han "vendido" como: Felix, el típico niño rico, frio e inexpresivo, y su alter ego con una personalidad extrovertida y emocional, y medio gato, es un cliché de la animación japonesa. Bridgette como una chica torpe y obstinada que es muy bonita y no parece tener personalidad ni gustos propios ni vida propia, en plan _stalker_ japonesa.

Me aburren sus diseños y su personalidad es vacía, en dos minutos de PV. Los miro, y cuando me hablan de ellos para fanfics que he leido me siento como shippeando a Light Yagami con Yuno Gasai, pero con sobredosis de Echhi, y sin que falte el cuero de Kaneki Ken con las orejas de Inuyasha y _marcar_ con un mordisco sangriento a tu alma gemela. (Si no has entendido lo que dije, mejor. Es mi crítica más _sórdida_ hasta la fecha.)

 _Punto numero dos_ , el comienzo de una relación es lento, al menos de una relación seria.

Dos chavales de quince años no se ponen a copular como conejos sin mediar dos palabras: eso es más propio de adultos de treinta. Cuando eres un adolescente quieres "pillar cacho", pero si te han educado unos padres cariñosos, te preocupa primero los sentimientos de la otra persona. Y además, tenemos internet, revistas y amigos: olvidad la idea de que un niño no sepa lo que es una teta, o que una chica nunca haya visto una fotopene que le haya llegado al movil o celular.

Si sois mayores, echad memoria. Cuando estabais en el instituto o la preparatoria, hablabais del otro bando sin tapujos sobre guarrerías. Daba igual si estabas en un grupo de amigos o de amigas. De hecho, el grupo de amigas decia cosas mucho más subidas de tono. Y sin embargo, a la hora de estar a solas con alguien, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacer, porque nunca lo habían hecho.

Y _punto numero tres_ , habrán muchas revelaciones en esta historia.

De todos los bandos que pueda. Y el orden es importante, poque por ello va a haber DRAMA, que eso hace las historias entretenidas, y me gusta escribir algun que otro dramón. Y debería ser obvio desde el capítulo uno el porqué Ladybug es _Sonámbula,_ que es el hecho principal y el hilo conductor de la historia. En cuanto deje de serlo, la historia estará completa, _estén como estén_ las tramas secundarias.  Y hasta aquí las notas de la autora.

 **ESCENA ELIMINADA #2**

Marinette encontró a Adrien en la biblioteca, intentando esconderse detrás de un libro. Demasiado tarde, porque incluso él sabía que ella le había visto.

"Nuuuh, esta vez no, esto hay que aclararlo.", se dijo a sí misma arrancando el libro de sus manos, y un Adrien un poco asustado y bastante cohibido por haberse tapado de una forma tan tonta, sonrió nervioso al verse atrapado.

Marinette le hizo señas para salir fuera. Una vez en la entrada del instituto, espetó encarándose -Tienes diez minutos. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

El chico no tenía ni idea de cómo podría resumirlo todo en diez minutos. Marinette le ayudó con la siguiente pregunta a saber por dónde empezar. -¿Porqué le has mentido a tu secretaria?

-Marinette, yo…- suspiró el chico, preparándose para confesarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando en su vida privada.

Se sentó despacio en los grandes escalones, comprobando que no hubiese nadie cerca cotilleando. Le hizo señas a Marinette para que le acompañara, y viendo la solemnidad que de repente tuvo el chico, le siguió con reticencia, sentada a un par de pies.

-Verás, estoy saliendo con una chica, y me muero de ganas de presentarsela a mi padre, porque ella es increible y… me encanta. Y me hace sentir…- movió las manos en el aire, intentando que ellas dieran a entender lo que él no conseguía -No se explicartelo. Me gustaría ir en serio, es decir, ser una pareja normal y corriente… Pero… Ella… Ella es… Famosa. Esto no nos haría ningún bien a los dos, así que de momento es un secreto para todo el mundo.

Incluso para él. Adrien se preguntó cuánto cambiaría físicamente la chica bajo la magia. ¿Sería su pelo de otro color o acaso tendría otro corte de pelo como él? ¿Serían sus ojos igual de azules bajo la máscara?

Marinette asintió. Se refería a ella, a Ladybug, estaba claro. Pero veía un fallo muy grande. -Si es un secreto, ¿Qué necesidad hay de decir nada a Nathalie sobre que tienes novia?

Adrien dudó, pero decidió que ya que había empezado a hablar, tampoco era tan vergonzoso mostrar.

Tiró un poco del cuello de su camisa, apartando los mechones rubios, mostrando a Marinette las marcas del cuello, en el lugar justo donde la camisa negra gracias a dios las podía esconder.

Marinette se sonrojó, y Adrien también, avergonzado, cubriéndose a toda prisa. Podía haberselo dicho y ya está. ¿Porqué se lo había enseñado?

-Mi padre ha visto… Eso.- confesó Adrien. Marinette entonces clavó su mirada en él, atónita. -Necesito una… una novia. No tiene que ser real, pero no puedo presentarle a Lad… a la chica que ha hecho esto, por lo del secreto. Si mi padre cree que tonteo con cualquiera, que no me importa ninguna, también lo creerá cualquier reportero… y entonces seguro que me saca de la escuela. Otra vez. No puede permitirse una mala imagen. Jeh…

Marinette había olvidado que le había dejado marcas. Fue consciente de intentarlo, pero no de que Adrien hubiera salido mal parado por ello. No le comentó a Ladybug que había tenido problemas, y empezó a sentirse fatal por no haberse dado cuenta siquiera.

Ya comenzaba a entenderlo todo. Es decir, ella tampoco mentía porque quisiera, sino porque no le quedaba más remedio. El tono decepcionado del chico ante la mención de su padre hablaba por sí solo. -...Le has dicho que ibas a estar con tu novia.- susurró con el último recelo que le quedaba en la voz. Después de todo, ella no era la mejor candidata: Gabriel Agreste la tomó por una "admiradora" cuando le devolvió el libro de los Miraculous.

Adrien tardó en responder. -Ojalá, ojalá pudiera estar con ella ahora mismo. Todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo contactar con ella cuando quiera, por su… trabajo, no se donde está, y no tengo su teléfono… y no sé qué hacer para solucionar el lío de mentiras en el que estoy metido sin que Lady-la-la… la chica que me gusta se vea afectada.

También necesitaba cubrirse como Chat, pero ese es el otro motivo que absolutamente no le podía contar a Marinette bajo ninguna circunstancia. Su padre había estado ojeándole mucho esa mañana, y estaba un poco preocupado por la atención que estaba dándole a su anillo.

-Y ojalá algún día pueda salir por el parque con ella. Quiero invitarla a comer, a tomar helados, mimarla y hacerla sentir especial, como ella hace conmigo... yo la...

Necesitaba contarselo a alguien.

-La quiero...

Cerrarle sus sentimientos incluso a Nino había sido una tortura, hablando de chicas y pretender que ninguna ocupaba un lugar especial para él. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo grande que le venía un secreto como ese sobre los hombros, y compartir parte de la carga le ayudó a sentirse mejor y a darse cuenta de que dos palabras nunca podrían haber sido más ciertas.

-La quiero, la quiero muchísimo. Y no se qué hacer...- afirmó Adrien, con la mirada brillante, incapaz de parar. -Quiero que tenga todo lo que quiera, y si se lo puedo dar, yo… quiero protegerla y… quiero que sea feliz...

-Adrien... yo…- susurró Marinette, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, y un "yo también te quiero" en la lengua, y un "Soy yo, mírame, soy Ladybug" en el corazón.

Un superhéroe siente con el cerebro, se recordó lo mejor que pudo. Adrien no debía saberlo.

Adrien acababa de confesarle sus más profundos sentimientos.

Adrien tenía que estar a salvo.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. -Eso es... precioso… Esa chica tiene muchísima suerte y…- Marinette tragó fuerte. -Estoy segura de que también te quiere con locura...

Conmovido por el estado emocional de ambos, de lo mucho que Marinette parecía alegrarse por él y su buena suerte, así como por ese cómodo momento entre ambos sin que pareciera que ninguno de los dos fuese a añadir más palabras, una duda le vino -¿No me vas a preguntar quién es?- preguntó Adrien incrédulo.

-...Has dicho que es famosa. Puede que incluso yo la conozca.- dijo Marinette, consciente de ella misma, acomodándose el pelo para esconder su rostro sonrojado y todas las emociones que estaba sufriendo en silencio. -No está bien que te pregunte. Si me lo quieres decir, cuando puedas, si quieres, aquí estoy para escucharte.

-Marinette.- susurró Adrien, emocionado, envolviendola en un abrazo agradecido. -Eres una gran amiga.

Amiga.

Amiga.

Vaya. Así que así se sintió Chat.

-¿Me ayudarás? ¿Serías mi novia a los ojos de mi padre? Hasta que pueda presentarle a mi chica, claro…

Marinette asintió, con un nudo en la garganta amenazando destruirla. Se sorprendió a si misma cuando sus siguientes palabras no salieron con la voz rota, sino apagada y monótona. -¿Entonces porqué le has dicho a Nathalie que no se lo diga a tu padre?

La sonrisa de Adrien confundió aún más su corazón. -Porque así seguro que lo hace.

Marinette suspiró, buscando ahogar sus emociones. Aplastar las mariposas de su estómago, que en ese momento no eran del todo agradables, y levantar la mirada que sentía tan pesada. Cuando lo consiguió, sacó su mejor sonrisa de actriz y dijo -¿Y dónde dices que vamos a pasar juntos el día?

En la esquina, dentro de un coche, Nathalie dejó de mirar por los prismáticos. -Parece ser que era verdad.

Marinette y Adrien se habían ido cogidos de la mano, y parecían una pareja.

* * *

 **ESCENA ELIMINADA #3**

-¿Y dónde estaban ambos cuando atacó el Akuma?

-Al parecer, ella quedó atrapada tras un trozo de edificio, y Adrien fue a buscar ayuda.

-¿Su nombre?

-...Lo desconozco.

Gabriel frunció el ceño. Sabía detectar mentiras tan obvias.

-¿Lo viste con tus propios ojos?

-Es lo que me ha contado Adrien.

Al menos eso no era mentira.

-¿Testigos?

Nathalie negó soleme. El rostro de Gabriel cada vez más sombrío.

-¿Y durante los destrozos que el Akuma causó?

Nathalie negó de nuevo.

-Entiendo…


End file.
